Emily
by LupinsSpouse
Summary: Meine erste Fanfiction aus Sicht von Emily. Sie ist eine "wilde Magierin", naja, lest selbst.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Okay, das übliche: alles J.K.Rowlings (auch  
Lupin...leider. *seufz*) Nur nicht Emely, die ist mir. Ich  
mach das ganze zum Spaß und kriege nicht einen müden cent  
dafür, ist nur, damit ihr hoffentlich euren Spaß an meiner  
kleinen Geschichte habt. ;-)  
  
Author´s note: Ach ja, das hier ist meine erste HP  
Fanfiction also seit nicht zu hart, ja? Und lasst mich  
wissen, wies euch gefällt.  
  
Kapitel 1) Nächtliche Schatten  
  
Als Emily das Kirchenschiff durch die Seitentür betrat schlug ihr eine wohlige Wärme entgegen. Draußen war es bitterkalt, beinahe zu kalt, selbst für diese Jahreszeit und der Schnee, der vor etwa einer Stunde eingesetzt hatte, hatte die schläfrige Stadt innerhalb weniger Minuten in eine weiße Winterlandschaft verwandelt. Beinahe wie auf einer dieser vielen Weihnachtspostkarten, hatte Emily bitter gedacht, als sie durch die Straßen schritt und versuchte, ihren Mantel noch enger zu ziehen, um auch das allerletzte bisschen Wärme zu nutzen, was das zerschlissene Stück Stoff ihr in dieser eisigen Kälte geben konnte. Die Straßen um den Marktplatz waren voller Menschen gewesen, der Weihnachtsmarkt war gut besucht und überall um sie her hatten ihr fröhliche Weihnachtslieder entgegengeschallt und der Geruch nach gebrannten Mandeln, Bratwürstchen und Zimt hatten ihren Hunger nur noch verstärkt.  
  
Sie war daran gewohnt, die Nächte unter freiem Himmel zu verbringen, aber heute war es so kalt, dass sie ihren Stolz beiseite geschoben und zu dieser Kirche am Rande der Stadt gelaufen war. Wenigstens war es hier ein wenig wärmer und wenn sie ein wenig Glück hatte, würde sie niemand bemerken und sie konnte in aller Ruhe ein paar Stunden schlafen, bevor die Sonne aufging.  
  
Emily schritt den Gang entlang bis sie die Ecke mit den Opferkerzen erreicht hatte und hielt ihre frierenden Hände über die Flammen. Zuerst spürte sie nicht einmal die Hitze die beinahe ihre Finger berührte. Im Schein der Kerzen leuchteten sie in einem flackernden Licht. Sie fühlte sich allein aber zumindest würde sie nicht erfrieren müssen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie lieber allein war, als die Gesellschaft von Menschen ertragen zu müssen, all die Menschen mit ihrer aufgesetzten Freundlichkeit, die Menschen, die sie, ein Mädchen von gerade einmal 14 Jahren fortgejagt hatten...  
  
Emily konnte sich nicht mehr an ihre Eltern erinnern. Man hatte ihr gesagt, sie seien gestorben, als sie noch sehr klein war und alles woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war ihr Leben im Waisenhaus. Für einige Jahre war sie dort beinahe glücklich gewesen, doch als sie älter wurde, als die Zeit kam und als sie bemerkte, dass irgendetwas mit ihr nicht zu stimmen schien, war sie ausgegrenzt worden, hatte plötzlich keine Freunde mehr gehabt. „Freak!" hatte man sie genant und sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst warum. Heute, 7 Jahre später wusste sie, dass es nicht an ihr lag, es waren die Menschen, die sie als Freak bezeichneten, sie aber war keiner, oder hatte sich zumindest nie als ein solcher gefühlt. Was ihr einst wehgetan hatte, die Schimpfworte, die Beleidigungen, sah sie heute mit 22 Jahren nur als das Verhalten von jenen, die neidisch waren. Neidisch auf ihre Fähigkeiten.  
  
Emily wusste nicht woher diese Fähigkeiten kamen, sie konnte sie auch nicht kontrollieren. Aber immer wenn sie besonders wütend war oder traurig, dann passierten... Dinge! Einmal hatte sie eines der Mädchen im Waisenhaus gehänselt und Emily war schrecklich wütend auf sie gewesen. Sie hatten gerade beim Abendessen gesessen und das Mädchen, dass die beleidigenden Worte gesprochen hatte hatte, gerade nach ihrer Tasse mit heißem Kakao greifen wollen, als... sich die Tasse wie von Zauberei hob und ihren gesamten heißen Inhalt über den Kopf des Mädchens ergoss. Sie hatte geschrieen, war aufgesprungen und hatte Emily eine „Hexe"genannt.  
  
Es war nicht das einzige Mal gewesen, dass solche Dinge passiert waren. Manchmal war es ihr, als besitze sie wirklich so etwas wie verborgene Fähigkeiten und Kräfte. In all den Jahren, die sie nun schon auf der Straße lebte, hatte man sie noch niemals aufgegriffen. Mehr als einmal war sie in der Klemme gewesen, aber immer wenn es wirklich brenzlig wurde, passiert irgendetwas, das die Aufmerksamkeit von ihr ablenkte. Emily dachte sich nichts dabei. Für sie war es nichts besonderes- zumindest nicht mehr.  
  
Ihre Hände wurden warm. Seltsam, dachte sie, dass sie ausgerechnet hier ein wenig Wärme finden sollte, hier an einem Ort, an dem die normalen Menschen, die, die in Häusern lebten, Familien und Freunde hatten, Ruhe fanden und Trost... Emily hatte vor vielen Jahren aufgehört, Trost bei den Menschen zu suchen. Sie würde ihn nicht finden! Niemand wollte etwas mit jemandem zu tun haben, der war wie sie...  
  
Sie blickte hoch zu dem großen Weihnachtsbaum, der neben dem Altar stand. Weihnachten. In wenigen Tagen würde Weihnachten sein, aber nicht für sie. Sie würde froh sein können, wenn sie irgendwo ein warmes Plätzchen finden und etwas Warmes zu Essen beschaffen konnte. Dann war sie zufrieden.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Rucksack ab und öffnete ihn, um ihre Decke herauszunehmen. Auch die Decke war alt, so alt wie ihre zerschlissene Jacke. Heute würde sie es warm haben, dachte sie, als sie die Decke ausbreitete.  
  
Doch plötzlich ließ ein Geräusch sie herumfahren. Eine Tür! Emily ließ ihre Decke fallen, griff nach ihrem Rucksatz und rannte los. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter bemerkte sie, dass ein ältlicher Mann aus der Sakristei getreten war, sicher der Priester oder der Küster. Die Decke! Der Mann rief etwas hinter ihr her aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie rannte zur Seitentür, stieß sie auf und wäre beinahe auf den glatten Stufen ausgeglitten. Sie lief weiter, fort vom Kirchenplatz durch die Straßen. Erst als sie sich sicher fühlte verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte. Ihr Atem ging schnell. Sie stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, aber es war Wut auf sie selbst. Sie hatte die Decke dort liegen lassen und jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück- oder wollte es nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Priester sie fortjagte, oder dass er, wie Priester es oft so gern taten, sie dazu überredete, die Nacht im Schutz der Kirche zu verbringen. Sie brauchte diesen Schutz nicht, so stark war ihr stolz noch und mochte es noch so kalt sein.  
  
Die Straßen hatten sich während sie in der Kirche gewesen war geleert, einige der Lebkuchen, Glühwein- und anderen Stände waren bereits verdunkelt worden, das erdrückende Gedrängel auf dem Marktplatz hatte sich aufgelöst. Hier und da schlenderten Pärchen Hand in Hand an ihr vorbei und warfen Emily missbilligende, manchmal jedoch auch eindeutig mitleidige Blicke zu. Emily ging weiter und begann sich nun wirklich zu ärgern, dass sie die Decke hatte liegen lassen. Morgen früh würde sie sie sich zurückholen... wenn der Priester sie nicht längst fortgeworfen hatte.  
  
Allmählich wurde Emily müde, aber sie machte sich wenig Hoffnung heute Abend ein geeignetes Plätzchen zu finden. Nicht zum ersten, und auch sicher nicht zum letzten Mal wünschte sie sich ihre seltsamen Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern, einmal ein kleines Feuer aus einem Funken erschaffen zu haben, aber sie wusste ebenso gut, dass sie dies nicht immer konnte, ebenso wenig wie dies hier – mitten in London – möglich war. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte nicht unter Kontrolle, vielleicht machte sie das besonders zu dem was andere als „Freak" bezeichneten.  
  
Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sie die belebte Gegend um den Marktplatz verlassen und war in eine der weniger bevölkerten Straßenzüge eingebogen. Nicht alle Straßenlampen brannten und die Straße war ruhig, nur alle paar Minuten fuhr ein Auto an ihr vorüber. Aber die Einsamkeit war ihr nur recht. Sie hatte keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, sie hatte sich niemals vor irgendetwas gefürchtet- oder zumindest tat sie das nun nicht mehr. Sie war noch niemals geschnappt worden und auch heute würde das sicherlich nicht anders sein.  
  
Doch dann verlangsamten sich ihre Schritte. Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte auf den Gehsteig hinter sich. Er war leer. Die ganze Straße war leer. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie gerade Schritte gehört hatte, Schritte die ihr folgten. Ungewollt begann ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Nach wenigen Metern hörte sie es wieder. Das leise, aber in dieser Nacht dennoch deutlich vernehmbare Geräusch von Schritten auf dem schneefeuchten Asphalt. „Hallo?"rief sie in die Nacht hinaus und bemerkte, dass ihre Stimme leicht zitterte. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass dies nur von der Kälte herrührte. Sie blieb stehen. Sollte sie zurückgehen? Zurück ins Zentrum? Da waren zumindest Menschen.. was sind das für Gedanken, Emily? Schalt sie sich selbst. Seit wann hast du Angst allein im Dunkeln.? Sie setzte ihren Weg nicht fort, drehte sich nach allen Seiten um und spähte in die zwielichtigen Schatten, die sie umgaben. War da eine Bewegung? Nein, sie musste sich getäuscht haben.  
  
Langsam machte sie einen weiteren Schritt und schrie plötzlich auf. Aus der Dunkelheit kam plötzlich die Gestalt eines Mannes gesprungen. Emily hätte schwören können, dass er vor einer Sekunde noch nicht da gewesen war, er schien aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen, ein bedrohlicher Schatten eines ausgemergelten und grimmigen Mannes in schwarzer Kleidung. Sie hatte kaum Zeit ihn zu betrachten, wirbelte auf den Absätzen herum und begann davon zu laufen. Sie hörte den Mann hinter sich lachen, aber scheinbar folgte er ihr nicht. „Warte, Mädchen!"Seine Stimme klang heiser und unheimlich. Sie dachte gar nicht daran zu warten und beschleunigte ihre Schritte aufs Neue. „Warte!"donnerte er ihr hinterher. „Ich sagte, warte! IMPERIO!" Abrupt blieb sie stehen und keuchte vor Überraschung. Emily hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, nicht mehr Herr über ihre eigenen Muskeln zu sein. Sie wollte weg, weg von hier, sie wollte laufen so schnell sie konnte, denn sie hatte so große Angst, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Alles in ihr schrie danach, sich dem Befehl des Mannes zu widersetzen, zu laufen! Doch sie konnte es nicht. „Dreh dich um!"was ging hier vor? Fragte sich Emily als sie sich langsam herumdrehte und dem Fremden ins Gesicht sah. „wer sind Sie?"Ihre Worte klangen seltsam hohl. Der Mann war kaum größer als sie selbst, sein Haar war mausgrau und bereits im begriff auszufallen. Er erinnerte sie auf seltsame Art und Weise an eine Ratte. In der rechten Hand hielt er einen kurzen Stab, den er auf sie gedeutet hatte. „Komm her!"Sie merkte, wie sich ihre Füße in Bewegung setzten, aber mit einem Mal fühlte sie, wie ihr Wille erstarkte. Sie blieb stehen und sah, dass der Blick des Mannes zu flackern begann. Was sie tat kostete sie alle Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte. „Ich sagte komm her!"Seine Stimme klang schrill. Wieder versuchte sie sich zu wehren doch im nächsten Moment schrie er etwas, das sie nicht verstand und sie fühlte sich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gepackt und brutal zu Boden geschleudert.  
  
Dann überschlugen sich plötzlich die Ereignisse. Der Aufprall war so heftig gewesen, dass sie im ersten Moment kaum mehr als Sterne sah, dann hörte sie wie der Fremde plötzlich aufschrie und sah einen blendenden Lichtstrahl. Plötzlich waren sie nicht mehr allein. Sie richtete sich mühsam auf und sah zwei Gestalten, die auf der anderen Seite der Straße erschienen waren und die auf sie zueilten. Sie konnte kaum mehr als Schemen erkennen und wieder verspürte sie den Drang, aufzuspringen und fortzulaufen, aber ihre schmerzenden Muskeln versagten ihr den Dienst und ließen sie vor Schmerz aufstöhnen als sie versuchte, ihr linkes Bein zu bewegen. Die Gestalten waren über ihr und jetzt sah sie dass beide Umhänge trugen, mehr konnte sie im Zwielicht nicht erkennen und die nächste Straßenlaterne war ein gutes Stück entfernt. Ihr Kopf ruckte angstvoll herum und sie sah, dass der fremde immer noch dastand, doch als die beiden Gestalten näher kamen wich er geschickt einem Lichtblitz auf, den einer der beiden in seine Richtung geschossen haben musste. Emilys Kopf drehte sich. Was ging hier vor? Dann, als sie glaubte, es könnte nicht noch verrückter werden sah sie, wie die Gestalt des mageren Mannes plötzlich zusammenzuschrumpfen begann. Sie konnte kaum erkennen, was vor sich ging, dich ihr war es, als husche ein Schatten etwa von der Größe einer Maus hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Das war verrückt, dachte Emily mit einer Gelassenheit, die sie selbst überraschte. Sie war sicher kurz davor durchzudrehen. Sicher saß sie in irgendeiner Ecke und phantasierte vor sich hin und all das hier geschah nicht wirklich.  
  
Rasche Schritte eilten auf sie zu und die beiden Gestalten, die vom anderen Ende der Straße auf sie zugeeilt waren beugten sich über sie und entpuppten sich als ein Mann mittleren Alters und eine Frau, die etwa ihr Alter sein mochte. Das junge Mädchen trug dieselbe merkwürdige Kluft wie ihr Begleiter, ihr Gesicht wirkte angespannt doch Emily vermutete, dass sie unter normalen Umständen ein fröhlicher Mensch war. Ihre Haare waren soweit sie das bei dem blassen Licht beurteilen konnte, dunkelblau und waren zu einer wilden Frisur nach oben gegelt. Sie zückte einen Stab, ähnlich dem, den der Fremde vor wenigen Minuten in der Hand gehalten hatte und sprach ein einziges Wort. Sofort leuchtete an der Spitze des Stabes ein blasses Licht auf. Sie lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Der Mann, hatte Emily vorsichtig bei den Schulter gepackt und versuchte sie aufzurichten. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss?"Emily zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Er musste etwa Ende 30 sein, sein Gesicht war bleich doch trotzdem besaß er ein sympathisches Aussehen, das durch seine sanften, brauen Augen noch verstärkt wurde. Sein Haar war hellbraun und an einigen Stellen bereits von braunen Strähnen durchzogen, dennoch wirkte er auf eine nicht näher zu beschreibende Art und Weise beinahe jungenhaft. „Es... geht schon."Bemühte sich Emily zu sagen. „Was... wer...?"„Wir sollten erst mal sehn, dass wir von hier wegkommen" sagte die junge Frau. „Wer sind Sie?"Sie hatte diese beiden noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen, aber dennoch begann sie bereits, ihnen zu vertrauen. Immerhin hatten sie sie gerade gerettet... wenngleich sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, wovor. „Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."sagte der Mann. „Und das hier ist Nymphadora Tonks."„Remus!"„Naja, gut, einfach nur Tonks"fügte er hinzu, als sie ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stoß versetzte. „Und jetzt kommen Sie. Wir müssen hier weg. Glauben Sie, dass Sie laufen können, Miss..."„Emily."antwortete sie. "Ich bin Emily." „Gut, Emily."Sagte Lupin und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche, das sich als ein großes Stück Schokolade entpuppte. „Essen Sie das, dann geht es Ihnen gleich wieder besser."Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann schob sie sich das Stück in den Mund. Sogleich begann sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihren Zehen und Fingerspitzen auszubreiten. „Was ist das?"fragte sie erstaunt aber Lupin lächelte nur kurz. „Später"sagte er und half ihr, zusammen mit dem jungen Mädchen namens Tonks, auf die Beine zu kommen. „Sie müssen ja halb erfroren sein."fügte er hinzu. Emily ließ es geschehen, dass die beiden sie zwischen sich nahmen. Irgendwie spürte sie, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausging. Heute nacht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, heute nacht, würde sie zur Abwechslung einmal nicht frieren sondern nur schlafen. Und wenn sie wieder aufwachte, meldete sich eine stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, dann würden diese beiden seltsamen Gestalten ihr einige Fragen zu beantworten haben! 


	2. Wilde Magie

Hi Leute. Hier ist Kapitel 2. Ach ja, das ganze spielt nach dem 5. Band, das hatte ich vergessen zu erwähnen. Viel Spaß und reviewt, okay?  
  
Kapitel 2) Wilde Magie  
  
„Was ist los, Remus? Nicht gut geschlafen?" Remus Lupin sah von seinem Frühstück auf, Eiern mit Speck und Toast, die ihm Molly Weasley wenige Minuten zuvor hingestellt hatte. Er hatte nicht viel davon angerührt. Tonks, die ihm gegenüber saß sah ihn fragend an und er bemühte sich, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. „Schon in Ordnung, Tonks. Es ist nur bald wieder Vollmond, das ist alles."  
  
Das war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber es schien die junge Hexe zumindest soweit zufrieden zu stellen, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Bis Vollmond war es noch drei Tage hin und zumindest würde er dann zu Weihnachten wieder auf dem Damm sein, dachte er doch der Gedanke machte ihn nicht wirklich froh. Obwohl unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens im Haus ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen herrschte, wirkte es auf Remus seit dem letzten Sommer leer. Das Hauptquartier war das alte gebliebe, einfach aus dem Grund, weil es in ganz Großbritannien kein einziges Gebäude gab, das so gut geschützt war. Niemand, außer den Mitgliedern des Phoenixordens wusste, wie man es fand und wo es lag.  
  
Remus hatte sich in den letzten Monaten alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben, zu einem normalen Leben zurückzukehren- wobei er sich in diesem Moment nicht zum ersten Mal die bitter-ironische Frage stellte, wann er sein Leben je als normal hatte bezeichnen können. Er war ein Werwolf, im Leben eines Werwolfes gab es keine Normalität, und das war ihm diese Nacht erneut bewusst geworden als er aus einem Alptraum aufgeschreckt die sich rundende Scheibe des Mondes im Fenster gesehen hatte, die ihm spöttisch entgegenzublicken schien.  
  
Seit Sirius tot war.. war nichts mehr wie früher. Remus Lupin hatte es oft hart gehabt, aber meist war einer seiner alten Freunde da gewesen. Als Sirius in Askaban gewesen war, hatte er sich wirklich allein gefühlt und im den letzten beiden Jahren hatte er sich wieder an Tatzes Gesellschaft gewöhnt...  
  
Energisch stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum. Es machte keinen Sinn, der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen, die Realität war hart. Er begann eine leise Wut auf sich selbst zu verspüren, weil dieser Alptraum in der letzten Nacht ihn offensichtlich dermaßen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, das selbst Tonks gemerkt hatte, dass etwas mit ihm heute morgen nicht in Ordnung war.  
  
„Was ist mit Harry und den anderen?"versuchte Tonks erneut ein Gespräch zu beginnen. "Kommen sie über Weihnachten wieder her? „Ja."nickte Remus. „Sie kommen alle her. Übermorgen mit dem Hogwartsexpress. So wie im letzten Jahr."„Toll."erwiderte Tonks gut gelaunt und er konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie seine bedrückte Stimmung sehr wohl bemerkt hatte und versuchte, ihn aufzuheitern. "Ich mag´s wenn hier mal wieder was mehr los ist. Würde gern heute noch in die Winkelgasse, wie sieht's aus, kommst du mit, Moony?"„Weiß nicht, eigentlich...ich sag dir später bescheid, okay?"Das schien sie für den Moment zufrieden zu stellen.  
  
Molly, die, nachdem sie ihnen das Frühstück hingestellt hatte, den Raum verlassen hatte, kehrte zurück. „Man sollte es nicht glauben, es waren schon wieder ein paar Doxies in den Vorhängen im Salon."Sie schnaubte ärgerlich „Und ich dachte, wir hätten sie im letzten Sommer alle entfernt. Als wir mit den Kindern hier ausgemistet haben zusammen mit Sirius und..." sie brach ab. „Naja, was soll's, jetzt sind wir die Biester erst mal wieder los."Sie schien mehr mit sich selbst gesprochen zu haben doch dann drehte sie sich zu Lupin und Tonks um und sagte. „Ach ja, Dumbledore ist heute nacht angekommen, er braucht zwei von uns für einen geheimen Auftrag für den Orden, könntet ihr vielleicht..."„Na guut."Remus hörte, wie enttäuscht Tonks war „dann kann ich die Winkelgasse wohl heute erst mal vergessen." "Was ist mit den anderen?" fragte Lupin, der bereits aufgestanden war. „Sind nicht viele hier."erwiderte Molly Weasley. „Arthur ist im Ministerium, Alastor und die anderen sind auch unterwegs."Tonks schmollte. „Schon gut Molly, wir gehen."sagte Lupin und zog Tonks aus der Küche.  
  
Sie fanden Dumbledore in einem der großen Arbeitszimmer im oberen Stockwerk. Entlang der Wände hingen einige Bilder, deren Bewohner jedoch allesamt schliefen. „Ah, gut, dass ihr die Zeit hatten."sagte Dumbledore gutgelaunt als sie hereinkamen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch beide so kurz vor Weihnachten noch in die Kälte schicken muss, aber ich habe einen Auftrag, der wirklich sehr dringend ist. Tee?"Lupin lehnte dankend ab aber Tonks nickte. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und im nächsten Moment stand auf dem großen Schreibtisch ein silbernes Tablett mit einer dampfenden Teekanne und einer Tasse. Tonks griff zu.  
  
„Also, worum geht's?"fragte Tonks und ließ sich auf einen der plüschigen Sessel fallen. „Das Ganze ist etwas kompliziert zu erklären", hob Dumbledore an. „Um genau zu sein. Da draußen irgendwo in den Straßen von London, ist jemand, der wahrscheinlich unsere Hilfe braucht."Lupin hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wer?"„Sie heißt Emily und ist eine wilde Magierin."„Eine wilde Magierin?"warf Tonks ein. „Was ist das?" „Eine Hexe, deren zauberische Fähigkeiten sich erst nach ihrem elften Geburtstag entwickelt haben."murmelte Remus. „Manchmal kommt es vor, meist sind das Kinder aus nichtmagischen Familien."„Genau, Remus."sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und fuhr fort. „Wir in Hogwarts habe es uns – genauso wie andere Schulen – zur Aufgabe gemacht, Mädchen und Jungen die magisch begabt sind, die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Gaben auszubilden. Unausgebildete Magie kann gefährlich sein, Tonks. Wir haben in Hogwarts Schüler unterschiedlichster Abstammung. Manche, die wenigsten, kommen aus reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, andere sind muggelstämmig oder halbblütig. Und wir haben einige, die beinahe Squibs sind."Bei seinen Worten musste Remus unwillkürlich an Neville Longbottom denken.  
  
„Nun ja, wilde Magier und Magierinnen erscheinen zunächst als nichtmagisch."fuhr Dumbledore fort. « Sie zeigen keinerlei zauberische Fähigkeiten und auch in ihren Familien ist meist keine Begabung bekannt. Manchmal sind seitdem mehrere Generationen vergangen. Die Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich erst sehr spät, mit vielleicht 13 oder 14 und auch dann haben sie sie nicht unter Kontrolle." „Und diese Emily.."warf Tonks ein. „..ist so eine wilde Magierin?"„Ja, es scheint so."sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Wir wissen nicht viel über sie, nur dass sie bis vor einigen Jahren in einem Muggelwaisenhaus gelebt hat und seitdem auf der Straße lebt."Er strich sich durch den silberweißen Bart.  
  
„Dieses Mädchen ist da draußen in großer Gefahr. Wilde Magie ist sehr mächtig und... sehr zerstörerisch und seit Lord Voldemort.."Tonks zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihm der Name so leicht über die Lippen kam „.. wieder zurückgekehrt ist, wird auch er versucht haben, neue Diener um sich zu scharen. Wilde Magier kämen ihm da sehr gelegen, denn sie sind beeinflussbar, weil sie nichts über ihre eigenen Kräfte wissen." „Warum unterrichten wir keine wilden Magier in Hogwarts?"wollte Tonks wissen. „Sie sind nicht aufspührbar für uns, solange sich ihre Magie nicht entwickelt hat."sagte Remus. „und wenn sie sich entwickelt, dann ist es zu spät, weil ihre Magie ungelenkt ist und wir sie dadurch meist nicht erkennen können."Tonks nickte. „Echt erstaunlich, was du alles weißt, Moony"grinste sie. „Ich habe Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste studiert."erwiderte er. „Dazu gehörte auch Wilde Magie."„Ja."sagte Dumbledore. „Damals hatte Voldemort einige wilde Magier um sich geschart. Und ich befürchte... dass er Emily bereits auf der Spur ist und deswegen habe ich euch beiden hergerufen. Wir müssen ihm zuvorkommen."  
  
******  
  
Einige Stunden später waren Tonks und Remus in London. Sie waren in einer der unbesuchten Seitenstraßen appariert und hatten sich zunächst dort umgesehen. Niemand war da. Es würde einige Zeit dauern unter all den vielen Menschen eine einzelne Junge Frau zu finden und das wussten sie. Sie wussten nur, dass sie etwa 22 Jahre als sein musste und, das sie die letzten Jahre auf der Straße verbracht hatte, konnten sie sich in etwa vorstellen, wie verwahrlost sie sein würde. Alles, was ihnen sonst noch für die Suche blieb, waren ihre eigenen fünf Sinne und ausnahmsweise war Remus dankbar, dass bald Vollmond war. Seine Sinne waren geschärft.  
  
Die Straßen um den Marktplatz herum waren leer gewesen, also beschlossen sie, sich ins Gewühl um die Kirche zu stürzen. Mit einem geschickten Zauber hatte Remus seinen Zauberumhang verschwinden lassen und trug stattdessen einen dunklen Parka. Tonks hatte für diesen Trick keine Magie benötigt. Sie war ein Metamorphmagus und musste sich nur kurz konzentrieren um ihr aussehen zu verändern. Jetzt ging sie in eine knallrote Winterjacke gekleidet fröhlich neben ihm her. „Ging's nicht noch auffälliger"sagte Remus leise und warf einen Blick auf ihre heute kurzen und dunkelblauen Haare, die sich in einem seltsamen Kontrast von der roten Jacke abhoben. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Moony"grinste sie zurück. „Je auffälliger desto unauffälliger."Er beließ es bei einem schiefen Lächeln.  
  
Abgesehen von Tonks Erscheinungsbild unterschieden sie sich nicht von den anderen Besuchern des Weihnachtsmarktes und wie Tonks bereits gesagt hatte: niemand achtete auf sie. Remus behielt seine Hand in der rechten Tasche, damit er seinen Zauberstab umklammert halten konnte. Wenn es irgend möglich war, würde sie es vermeiden, unter all dem Muggeln zu zaubern, doch besonders seit dem letzten Sommer waren sie alle übervorsichtig und wenngleich Lupin und Tonks nicht Alastor Moodies Ansichten teilten, der hinter jeder Straßenecke einen oder mehrere Todesser vermutete, wussten sie dennoch sehr genau, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger nicht vor ein paar Zeugen zurückschrecken würden.  
  
Es wurde allmählich dunkel und noch immer gab es keine Spur von Emily. Sie hatten sich an einem der Stände zwei heiße Kakaos geholt und spähten in die Runde, immer auf der Suche nach einer jungen Frau in zerschlissener Kleidung. „Je eher wir sie finden, desto besser"murmelte Tonks und er konnte sehen, dass sie allmählich zu frieren begann.  
  
Sie standen eine ganze Weile da und die Straßen um sie her begannen sich immer mehr zu leeren, je dunkler es wurde. Schließlich, sie hatten gerade begonnen, noch eine Runde durch die benachbarten Gassen zu drehen, schreckte Remus auf. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte er gut sehen, besonders jetzt, einige Tage vor Vollmond. Er sah zur Kirche hinauf, die einige Meter weiter auf einer kleinen Erhöhung stand. Aus dem Seitenportal kam eine junge Frau gestüzt. Sie trug einen zerschlissenen Mantel und wäre in ihrer Eile beinahe auf den vereisten Stufen ausgeglitten. Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Tonks."„Hm?"„Da oben an der Kirche, das könnte sie sein."Rasch stellten sie die leeren Tassen zurück auf den Tresen, warfen dem Mann ein paar Münzen Muggelgeld hin und gingen im Laufschritt auf die Kirche zu. Das Mädchen verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
  
„Meinst du, das ist Emily?"fragte Tonks leise. „Könnte schon sein." erwiderte er. In dem Moment in dem sie den unteren Absatz der Treppen, welche zur Kirche hinauf führten erreicht hatten, rauschte die junge Frau an ihnen vorbei. Sie schien sie nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben und lief wie von Dämonen gejagt an ihnen vorbei. Tonks war so überrascht, dass sie einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß und nach hinten überkippte. Remus konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hände ausstrecken und nach ihr greifen, damit sie nicht fiel und das kostete sie die entscheidenden Sekunden. Doch als die junge Frau an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war, hatte Lupin gespürt, dass sie es sein musste. Tonks strauchelte fluchend wieder auf die Beine und sie fuhren herum, nur um zu sehen, dass die junge Frau verschwunden war.  
  
„Verdammt!"zischte Tonks. „So ein Mist, sorry, Moony, das war alles meine Schuld, ich Dussel."„Red keinen Unsinn. Komm!"Die liefen über den Marktplatz und bogen in die übernächste Seitengasse ein. „Sie kann noch nicht weit sein und wir werden sie hören, wenn sie an uns vorbeiläuft. „Ja, du wirst sie hören, Remus."sagte Tonks atemlos. „Nicht jeder hat das Gehör eines Werwolfes."  
  
Sie hielten die Zauberstäbe jetzt offen, denn sie wussten nicht, vor wem oder was Emily aus der Kirche geflohen war und irgendetwas sagte Remus, dass jemand ganz in der Nähe war. Jemand, der nichts Gutes im Schilde führte... Sie bogen in eine weitere Straße ein und plötzlich hörten sie Stimmen, vielmehr, eine Stimme. Die Stimme eines Mannes, den Remus nur allzugut kannte. „IMPERIO!"Sie ließen alle Vorsicht fahren und rannten los. Wenn sie Glück hatten war er allein. „Pettigrew!"stieß Remus durch die Zähne hervor. „Verdammt, ich hoffe wir sind nicht zu spät."  
  
Doch wie es aussah waren sie es. Als sie um die nächste Ecke Bogen erblickten sie zwei Gestalten. Die hintere war die eines Mannes und wie die Stimme ihnen verraten hatte handelte es sich dabei um Wurmschwanz. Er lachte kalt und deutete seinen Zauberstab auf die Silhouette einer jungen Frau- Emily. „ich sagte, komm her!"Wurmschwanz´ Stimme klang schrill. „er ist allein."Flüsterte Lupin und versuchte, im Schatten der Häuser zu bleiben. „STUPOR!"krisch Wurmschwanz in diesem Moment und sie konnten sehen, wie Emily, von dem Fluch getroffen zu Boden ging. Remus gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich und sprang die letzten Meter aus dem Schatten heraus. „STUPOR!"bellte er und ein roter Lichtstrahl brach aus dem Zauberstab hervor und verfehlte Wurmschwanz um Haaresbreite. Ein weiterer von Tonks traf ihm am Arm und schleuderte ihn ein Stück zurück. Dann jedoch geschah etwas mit der Gestalt des Mannes. Er wurde kleiner und huschte schließlich in seiner Tiergestalt, als Ratte, davon. „Verdammt."Fluchte Tonks und wollte ihm hinterherspringen. „Lass ihn laufen. Das könnte eine Falle sein, Tonks. Wer weiß, wer noch in der Nähe ist."„Spürst du etwas?" „Nein, aber man kann nie wissen."  
  
Sie liefen zu der jungen Frau, die immer noch am Boden lag und vergeblich versuchte sich aufzurichten. Tonks und Remus beugten sich über die junge Frau und sahen, dass sie scheinbar in Ordnung war. „Lumos"sagte Tonks leise und an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes begann es kühl zu leuchten. Lupin war sich sicher, dass die junge Frau wirklich Emily war. Er konnte es spüren. Vorsichtig packte er sie bei der Schulter. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss?"Die junge Frau lächelte gezwungen. Trotz ihres verwahrlosten Aussehens war sie hübsch, dachte Lupin. Ihr kupferfarbenes Haar reichte ihr in zottigen Strähnen bis auf die Schultern hinab und ihre grünen Augen leuchteten erstaunt, als sie in das Licht von Tonks Zauberstabes blickte. Sie musterte sie beide einen kurzen Moment „Es... geht schon."Sagte sie dann doch er konnte hören, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. „Wer sind Sie?" Das Mißtrauen, das er im ersten Moment in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte war bereit zu einem Teil geschwunden.  
  
„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin."Stellte er sich vor uns fügte mit einem kurzen Seitenblick hinzu: „Und das hier ist Nymphadora Tonks."„Remus!"Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite und er wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn man sie bei ihrem Vornamen ansprach „Naja, gut, einfach nur Tonks"fügte er rasch hinzu. „Und jetzt kommen Sie. Wir müssen hier weg. Glauben Sie, dass Sie laufen können, Miss..."„Emily."antwortete sie. "Ich bin Emily." Sie war es, er hatte es gewusst. „Gut, Emily."sagte Lupin und zog ein Stück Schokolade aus seiner Manteltasche. „Essen Sie das, dann geht es Ihnen gleich wieder besser."Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann schob sie sich das Stück in den Mund. Sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Was ist das?"fragte sie. „Später"sagte er und half ihr, zusammen mit Tonks, auf die Beine. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Inständig hoffte er, dass sie ihnen vertrauen und mitkommen würde. „Sie müssen ja halb erfroren sein."fügte er hinzu und packte Emily unter der Schulter um ihr beim Gehen behilflich zu sein. Ihr Bein stand in einem seltsamen Winkel vom Körper ab. Vielleicht war es gebrochen. Emily schleppte sich zwischen ihnen her und Tonks und Lupin mussten sie mehr tragen als sie selber ging. Der Fluch musste sie voll erwischt haben und nach einer kurzen Weile schien sie die Ohnmächtigkeit übermannt zu haben. „Eine Straße weiter gibt es einen Portschlüssel ins Hauptquartier."Sagte Lupin. „Mit ihr können wir nicht einfach dort apparieren.  
  
Einige Minuten später hatten sie einen staubigen und völlig verdreckten Hinterhof erreicht. Hier würde niemand einen Portschlüssel vermuten. Lupin deutete auf eine rostige Dose, die nicht anders aussah als ein Dutzend anderer, die hier herumlagen. Sie hockten sich hin und legten ihre Hände und die der bewusstlosen Emily auf den Portschlüssel. Remus spürte das bereits bekannte ziehen auf Höhe seines Bauchnabels und wenige Sekunden später waren sie wieder am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. 


	3. Das Haus

Hallo Leute!  
  
Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht mehr gepostet habe, naja, ich hatte einiges um die Ohren und hatte ne kleine Schreibblockade und naja, was auch immer. Danke, dass ihr so nette reviews geschrieben habt, doch jemand da, der sich für diese kleine Geschichte interessiert. froi Okay, weiter geht's und lasst mich wissen, wie´s euch gefällt, ja?  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Als Emily erwachte hatte sie im ersten Moment Probleme, sich zu orientieren. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und ihr Blick war leicht verschwommen, so dass sie einen Moment lang einfach regungslos auf dem Rücken liegen blieb und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was eigentlich geschehen war. Ihre Hände ertasteten eine weiche Matratze und eine warme Decke. Ein stummes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, und obwohl sie nicht wusste, wo sie war, fühlte sie sich plötzlich geborgen. Wie lange war es her gewesen, dass sie das letzte Mal in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen hatte? Monate musste es her sein und selbst da war die Pritsche auf der sie geschlafen hatte nicht mit dem weichen Federbett zu vergleichen gewesen, auf dem sie jetzt lag. Sie blinzelte erneut und ihre Sicht wurde klarer, doch ein leichtes Pochen an den Schläfen blieb. Sie hob ihre rechte Hand und massierte die Seite ihres Kopfes, dann stützte sie sich vorsichtig auf die Ellbogen und richtete sich auf.  
  
Emily ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und war sich sofort sicher, noch niemals zuvor hier gewesen zu sein. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand war recht groß, ihr Bett befand sich an derselben Wand, wie eines der beiden Fenster, durch die sie das Sonnenlicht hineinscheinen sehen konnte. Das Mobiliar wirkte ein wenig heruntergekommen, aber gemütlich. Neben der großen Tür befand sich ein Schrank aus schwerem dunklen Holz, an dessen Vorderseite eine Spiegelwand angebracht war. Unter dem zweiten Fenster an der Wand gegenüber dem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch, daneben ein Sessel aus dunkelgrünem Plüsch. Von der Decke hing ein kleiner Kronleuchter herab.  
  
Emily setzte sich vollständig auf. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Sie erinnerte sich an die dunkle Straße, an den Mann, der ihr gefolgt war und erneut stieg Angst in ihr auf. Wer war er gewesen? Warum hatte er sie verfolgt? Dann tauchte das Bild zweier anderer Gestalten in ihrem Gedächtnis auf. Eine junge Frau, die etwa in ihrem Alter sein musste und ein Mann mit hellbraunem, von einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchzogenem Haar.  
  
„Hallo?"Emily lauschte, doch niemand antwortete ihr. „Hallo?"wiederholte sie und setzte die Füße auf dem Boden auf. Sie berührten einen weichen Teppich. „Ist hier jemand?"Wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort.  
  
Sie sah an sich herunter und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie einen dunkelblauen Pyjama trug. Wo in aller Welt war sie? Sie trottete grübelnd zu dem Schrank hinüber um ihre Gestalt im Spiegel betrachten zu können. Die junge Frau, die ihr entgegen blickte erschreckte sie. Aus müden Augen blickte ihr Spiegelbild ihr entgegen. Das rote lockige Haar hing ihr ein wenig strähnig über die Schultern, die grünen Augen blickten zweifelnd und unsicher. Ihre Haut war blass. „Mein Gott, Emy."flüsterte sie ihrem Spiegelbild zu. „Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"  
  
Sie streckte die Hand nach der Schranktür aus und öffnete sie auf der Suche nach ihren Sachen, doch ihre abgetragene Jeans und der zerschlissene Mantel waren nicht da. Der Schrank war leer bis auf einen flauschigen Morgenmantel. Ein wenig wütend darüber, dass sie ihre eigenen Sachen nicht fand griff sie danach und zog ihn sich über. Schuhe oder ähnliches fand sie nicht, darum durchquerte sie barfuß den Raum und drückte vorsichtig die Klinke herunter. Beinahe hätte sie erwartet, die Tür verschlossen zuzufinden aber umso überraschter war sie, als sie feststellte, dass das Schloss mit einem leichten Klicken aufsprang.  
  
Emily steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür. Ihre Scheu war der Neugier gewichen und sie beschloss, sich erst einmal umzusehen. Wo auch immer sie hier gelandet war, es konnte kaum schlechter sein, als draußen auf der Straße. Und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass die beiden die sie in der Nacht zuvor vor dem seltsamen Fremden gerettet hatten – wer auch immer sie waren – Menschen waren, die auf ihrer Seite standen.  
  
Sie trat vollends durch die schwere Eichentür und schloss sie hinter sich. Emily befand sich auf einem Korridor, der mit rotem Teppich ausgelegt war. Eine der Wände war vertäfelt und schmucklos und genau wie das Zimmer, in dem sie aufgewacht war, machte alles den Eindruck, ein wenig heruntergekommen zu sein, wenngleich sie nicht einmal genau hätte beschreiben können, was diesen Eindruck hervorrief. Rechts befanden sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen weitere Türen, links ein Geländer, dass den Raum auf das nächsttiefere Stockwerk freigab. Eine breite Treppe, die nach unten führte befand sich nur etwa ein Dutzend Schritte von ihr entfernt.  
  
Emily stieß einen erstaunten Pfiff aus. Dieses Haus musste riesig sein!  
  
Sie zog den Morgenmantel enger um sich und stapfte auf die Treppe zu. Während sie ging, ließ sie die Hand über das vertäfelte Holz zu ihrer rechten gleiten. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum, aber sie hatte bereits begonnen, sich hier wohl zu fühlen. Der Geruch dieses Hauses rief etwas in ihr hervor, dass dieses Gefühl nur noch verstärkte und im selben Moment, in dem sie dies dachte, wunderte sie sich darüber. Eigentlich war das doch gar nicht ihre Art. Das war nicht die scheue, allem fremden gegenüber skeptische Emily, nicht das Mädchen, das das Leben auf der Straße Vorsicht gelehrt hatte. Seltsam. Sie erreichte die Treppe und ging sie hinunter. Ihre bloßen Füße verursachten kaum ein Geräusch.  
  
Am unteren Treppenabsatz angekommen lauschte sie wieder und dann hörte sie gedämpfte Stimmen aus einem Raum, der sich gleich an die Halle, in der sie nun stand, anschloss. Sie ging darauf zu und stellte fest, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Daneben befand sich ein Gemälde, dem sie keine Achtung schenkte. Die Stimmen waren viel interessanter. Mit leisen Bewegungen, die der einer Katze ähnelten näherte sie sich der Tür und spähte hindurch. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung waren die Stimmen verstummt, doch sie konnte erkennen, dass sich Menschen im Raum befanden.  
  
Der Raum schien, soweit sie das erkennen konnte, eine Art Salon zu sein. An der Wand ihr gegenüber befand sich ein Kamin, in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Davor stand eine Sitzgruppe, bestehend aus einem massiven Tisch und drei oder vier großen Sesseln. Am Fenster neben dem Kamin stand ein Mann und spähte nach draußen. Es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen und selbst von draußen konnte Emily die Schneeflocken vor dem Fenster wirbeln sehen. In einem der Sessel, mehr dem Feuer als der Tür zugewandt, saß ein zweiter Mann, älter als der am Fenster und mit langem weißen Haar und Bart. Auf seiner gekrümmten Nase trug er eine Brille, deren Goldrand im Feuerschein glänzte. Emily rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten sie schlafen lassen. Sie kann uns alles erzählen, wenn sie sich besser fühlt."sagte der alte Mann am Feuer und der am Fenster nickte. „Ja."erwiderte er und wandte sich um, so dass Emily sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war derselbe Mann, den sie gestern gesehen hatte. Der, der zusammen mit der Frau gekommen war und den Fremden verjagt hatte. Sein Profil sah blass aus, so als sei er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit krank gewesen oder fühle sich nicht gut. Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn und Emily glaubte, etwas wie Sorge in seinem Blick lesen zu können. „Ja, das wird das beste sein, Albus."sagte er dann.  
  
Emily spitzte die Ohren. Redeten die beiden über sie? Sie drängte sich näher an die Tür, doch sie bemerkte, dass sie es nicht riskieren konnte, noch näher heranzutreten, ohne das Risiko einzugehen, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und durch die Tür zu stolpern.  
  
„Lauschen Sie etwa Miss?"ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme dicht neben ihr. Emily fuhr erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte herum, doch niemand war zu sehen. Was ging hier vor? Gehetzt sah sie sich um, doch als sie sich wieder der Tür zuwandte erstarrte sie. Das Gemälde neben der Tür hatte sich bewegt...oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Ungläubig starrte sie näher hin. „Ja genau Miss, Sie hab ich gemeint. Es ist wirklich unhöflich, zu lauschen!"sagte der dicke Mann auf dem Gemälde.  
  
Emily erschrak so sehr, dass sie einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß und strauchelte. Ehe sie Halt finden konnte stolperte sie gegen die Tür, welche mit einem leisen Quietschen aufschwang und fiel der Länge nach in den Raum. 


	4. Gedanken

Ui, danke für´s reviewen froi Und darum bin ich mal nett und es geht sofort weiter. gg  
  
Kapitel 4)  
  
Tonks schloss leise die Tür zu dem Zimmer im zweiten Stockwerk, in dass sie Emily gebracht hatten. Der Korridor war dunkel und nur durch das Licht weniger Kerzen entlang der Wand erhellt. Remus Lupin stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt am Geländer und blickte der jungen Hexe entgegen, als diese aus dem Zimmer trat und sich zu ihm umwandte.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?" „Sie schläft."antwortete Tonks leise. „Sie ist nicht aufgewacht. Ich denke, sie braucht einfach ein bisschen Ruhe, dann kommt sie sicher schnell wieder auf die Beine. Das war wahrscheinlich alles ein bisschen zu viel für sie." „Für wen wäre das wohl nicht zuviel gewesen?"seufzte Remus und blickte zu Boden. Peter Pettigrew tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, aber es war nicht der Peter Pettigrew, dem sie heute Nacht gegenübergestanden hatten, nicht der hassverzerrte Zauberer, den er ohne zu zögern getötet hätte, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, sondern Peter Pettigrew den Jungen. Ein kleiner, etwas pummeliger Junge mit schüchternem Blick. Er verdrängte die Vorstellung an den Jungen, der einmal sein Freund gewesen war, blickte auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Tonks berührte ihn sachte am Arm. „Typisch Moony."sagte sie leise. „Macht sich um alles und jeden Sorgen und sei es nur ein unbekanntes Mädchen, dass er auf der Straße aufgelesen hat." Ein Blick sagte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht kränken wollte. Tonks wusste, wie er war, aber manchmal zog sie ihn einfach gerne damit auf. „Gute Nacht, Remus"sagte sie dann. „Nacht."gab er zurück. „Ich...geh noch ein bisschen runter."sagte er. Er musste nachdenken...über viele Dinge. Wider besseres Wissen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Salon. Eigentlich wäre es besser, wenn er jetzt schlafen ginge... in drei Tagen war Weihnachten, in der Nacht darauf würde Vollmond sein und Wolfsbanntrank hin oder her...da würde er keinen Schlaf kriegen.  
  
Remus Lupin betrat den Salon. Es befanden sich so kurz vor Weihnachten nicht viele im Hauptquartier. Erst am nächsten Tag würde es hier geschäftiger werden, wenn Molly und Arthur ankommen würden, dann die Zwillinge und das Trio. Moody wollte über Weihnachten vorbeikommen und Kingsley...und sicher würden sie nicht die einzigen bleiben, aber als Remus mit einer flinken Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin entzündete und sich in einen der flauschigen Sessel fallen ließ wurde ihm wieder einmal deutlich bewusst, dass das Haus nie wieder so sein würde wie es einmal gewesen war. Es war nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Sirius nicht mehr da war und allein das wäre schon genug gewesen. Nein, seit sein alter Freund tot war hatte er das Gefühl, dass mit ihm etwas in diesem Haus gestorben war. Dumbledore hatte beschlossen, dass das Haus der Blacks auch weiterhin das Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens bleiben sollte, aber seit Sirius tot war, war es, als fehlte etwas. Die Stimmung war nicht mehr dieselbe, es gab keine Streitereien mehr zwischen Sirius und Snape, der hier hin und wieder auftauchte. Remus hatte nie geglaubt, dass er diese kindischen Rangeleien einmal vermissen würde, und dennoch war es so. Diese Streitereien hatten zumindest Leben ins Haus gebracht und ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben, allein zu sein...  
  
Gedankenverloren starrte er in die Flammen. Es musste schon weit nach Mitternacht sein, aber das störte ihn nicht und er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Sein Blick war starr auf die rote Glut gerichtet, aber er sah nicht das Züngeln der kleinen Flammen, die an den Holzscheiten leckten und er hörte nicht das Knacken, wenn sie zu Asche zerfielen. In Gedanken war er weit fort... war er wieder in Hogwarts, aber nicht so, wie er es zuletzt gesehen hatte, als er dort unterrichtet hatte... die Peitschende Weide war noch jung und einige der Bücher in der Bibliothek waren noch nicht ganz so verstaubt, wie sie es jetzt waren...der Himmel, der sich über Hogwarts ausbreitete war jünger, wenngleich nur um eine winzige Zeitspanne, die, gemessen an der Ewigkeit nur wie ein Wimpernschlag anmuten mochte.  
  
Als er so dort saß, sah Remus Lupin nicht die Flammen im Kamin, er sah sich selbst, auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorjungen hockend, und um sich herum seine drei besten Freunde. Er wusste nicht, ob das, was er sah einfach so real war, weil er sich in diesem Moment in diese Zeit zurückversetzt fühlte, oder weil der Schlaf ihn langsam übermannte und er unbemerkt in einen Traum hinüberglitt... James Potter fuhr sich lachend durch das unordentliche schwarze Haar, James, und er lebte noch. Nichts auf dem Gesicht dieses 16 jährigen Jungen ließ vermuten, dass er in wenigen Jahren sterben würde. „Na los, Moony, du bist dran."rief er gut gelaunt und warf das Blatt seines Zauberkartenspiels auf den Boden, um zu zeigen, dass er unschlagbar gute Karten hatte. „Na los Jungs, lasst sehn, was ihr habt."grinste er. Sie hatten dieses Spiel oft gespielt, ein dämliches Kartenspiel, das ihnen so wahnsinnigen Spaß gemacht hatte und soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte Sirius es sich ausgedacht. Remus legte seine Karten vor sich. „Was ist mit dir, Peter?"fragte Sirius und zeigte seine Karten. Das schwarze Haar fiel ihm über die Augen. Ja, Sirius Black war wirklich ein gutaussehender Kerl gewesen. Die meisten Mädchen der Schule hatten ein Auge auf ihn gehabt...und jetzt, als Remus ihn ansah, auf seltsame Art gleichzeitig als 16 jähriger Junge und als Zauberer von knapp 36 Jahren, fühlte er, wie sein Herz sich zusammenkrampfte bei dem Gedanken, was diesem Jungen bevorstand....13 Jahre Askaban...doch seine Augen erweckten den Eindruck eines jungen Abenteurers, der gar nicht erwarten konnte zu entdecken, welche Dinge die Welt für ihn bereithielt..  
  
Peter legte zögerlich seine Karten auf den Boden und die Jungen brachen in lautes Johlen aus. „Tja, würde mal sagen, Pech gehabt, Wurmschwanz"sagte Sirius feixend und grinste. Da er selbst die letzte Runde verloren hatte, lag es an ihm, sich auszudenken, was Peter nun zu tun hatte. Dieses Spiel war dem „Wahrheit oder Tat"das Muggelkinder so gerne spielten, nicht unähnlich, aber natürlich ließen sich die Rumtreiber weitaus wildere Scherze einfallen...  
  
In Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit schlief Remus Lupin vor dem Kamin ein.  
  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass er die Nacht in einem Sessel verbracht hatte oder daran, dass der Vollmond mit dieser Nacht wieder ein Stück näher gerückt war.  
  
Er rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über sein Gesicht. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen. „Guten Morgen Remus."vernahm er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich und schreckte auf. Verdammte Werwolfsinne, dachte er. „Oh, guten Morgen Albus."Er wandte sich um und sah den alten Schulleiter an, der um seinen Sessel herumschritt und sich auf einem weiteren, vor dem Feuer niederließ, der etwas seitwärts stand. Er sah ihn fragend über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille hinweg an. „Ich muss eingeschlafen sein"sagte Remus in einem beinahe entschuldigenden Ton. „Ich hab mich gestern nacht noch ein bisschen vor das Feuer gesetzt und scheinbar bin ich dabei eingenickt." Dumbledore nickte und schenkte ihm ein verständiges Lächeln. „Nachgedacht? Worüber?" Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig." „Wie geht es dem Mädchen?" „Wir haben sie in eines der Zimmer im zweiten Stock gebracht. Ich glaube, wir sind grad noch rechtzeitig gekommen." „Wurde sie verfolgt?"Dumbledore ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und Remus glaubte, etwas wie Sorge in seinem Blick lesen zu können. „Ja. Aber er war allein."Einen Moment schwieg er. „Pettigrew." Dumbledore schwieg und wartete, bis er weitersprach.  
  
„Er war allein. Wir hatten keine Zeit uns nachher noch genauer umzusehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass andere Todesser in der Nähe waren. Nachdem er uns entwischt war, waren wir allein." „Hm...also nur Pettigrew." „Ja."Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Seltsam, oder? Warum sollte Voldemort das Risiko eingehen, nur einen seiner Leute nach Emily auszuschicken? Warum nicht gleich ein halbes Dutzend? Seine Anhängerschaft dürfte doch mittlerweile stark genug sein." „Vielleicht wusste Voldemort selbst nichts von Emily." „Dann hat Pettigrew einen Alleingang gestartet?" „Schon möglich. Allerdings ist mir nicht genau klar, warum er das getan hat." Remus erwiderte nichts. Peter hatte immer zu denen gehört, der viel tat, um von anderen akzeptiert zu werden. Er war immer der ängstlichste in ihrer Gruppe gewesen, immer derjenige, der sich von den anderen abhängig machte... aber in diesem Moment fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob es vielleicht nicht auch an ihnen gelegen hatte, dass Peter so geblieben, so gewesen war. Sirius hatte oft seine Witzchen über Peter gemacht, die, wenngleich sie nie böse gemeint gewesen waren, dem Jungen dennoch gezeigt hatten, dass er das Schlusslicht ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft bildete. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Dumbledore ahnte, woran er dachte, aber er zwang sich, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. „Was tun wir jetzt?"fragte er dann. In diesem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass zumindest er sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, was nun mit Emily zu geschehen hatte. Sie hatten sie ohne zu zögern von der Straße geholt, als sie ihre Hilfe brauchte, aber dieses Mädchen wusste nichts über ihre Welt und allem Anschein nach zumute nicht einmal, welche Fähigkeiten sie besaß. So war es oft mit wilden Magiern, Remus hatte darüber gelesen. Viele reagierten mit Angst und Entsetzen, wenn sie erkannten, was sie von den Muggeln unterschied. Wahrscheinlich würde es bei Emily nicht anders sein. „Für Hogwarts ist sie zu alt."Sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Und darüber hinaus ist die Schule kein sicherer Ort für sie. Ich weiß nicht, ob Voldemort oder irgendjemand aus seinem Umfeld sie weiter verfolgen würde, oder ob sie nur eines von vielen Opfern ist, auf die er es abgesehen hat. Trotzdem halte ich es momentan am besten, wenn sie hier bleibt. Über Weihnachten kann sie sich ausruhen, ich denke, sie wird ohnehin ein paar Tage benötigen, um sich einzugewöhnen und alles zu verdauen, was sie bald erfahren wird."  
  
Der Schulleiter beugte sich vor und legte die Fingerspitzen in einer nachdenklichen Geste aneinander. „Remus, ich weiß, dass du dich momentan nicht besonders fühlst, aber ich würde dich gerne darum bitten, Emily unter deine Fittiche zu nehmen, sobald du den Vollmond hinter dir hast." Remus, der während des Gesprächs aufgestanden und zum Fenster hinübergegangen war, blickte sich um und warf dem Schulleiter einen überraschten Blick zu. „Was?"  
  
„Der Umgang mit wilder Magie erfordert viel Fingerspitzengefühl, Remus. Eine Hexe, die ihre Fähigkeiten wild entwickelt hat, kann gefährlich werden und sie benötigt jemanden, der das weiß und der ihr beibringt, ihre Magie in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken. Ich weiß, es ist nicht wenig, was ich von dir verlange, aber die Dunklen Künste sind nun einmal dein Fachgebiet und ich denke, dass du für diese Aufgabe am besten geeignet bist."  
  
Remus dachte einen Moment nach. Eigentlich gab es nichts, worüber er nachdenken musste. Dumbledore hatte schon so viel getan. „Natürlich."sagte er und lächelte. „Gut."erwiderte Dumbledore.  
  
„Wann soll ich damit anfangen, sie zu unterrichten?" „Erst wenn du dich wieder besser fühlst."Dumbleore machte eine kleine Pause, eher er weitersprach. „Ich denke, wir sollten sie schlafen lassen. Sie kann uns alles erzählen, wenn sie sich besser fühlt." „Ja."Sagte Remus nur.  
  
Remus wandte leicht den Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, eine stimme gehört zu haben. Die Tür war angelehnt und er konnte nicht sehen, ob sie draußen jemand befand. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf andere Dinge. Sicher nur eines der Gemälde, das glaubte, den Hauselfen herumkommandieren zu müssen.  
  
Er wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, als plötzlich ein spitzer Schrei erklang. Remus fuhr herum und sah, wie die Tür aufschlug und eine Gestalt in einem weißen Morgenrock der Länge nach ins Zimmer stolperte. Emily. 


	5. Fremd und vertraut

Haloooo, und weiter geht´s.  
  
Jacky´s wings: danke für die vielen lieben reviews, immer weiter so, ich freu mich immer drüber!  
  
Kapitel 5 Fremd und vertraut  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Schrei auf den Lippen stolperte Emily durch die Tür in den Raum mit dem Kamin, der dahinter lag und ehe sie sich hätte abstützen können, stolperte sie über ihre eigenen Füße, verlor endgültig das Gleichgewicht und fiel der Länge nach auf den mit Teppichboden ausgelegten Boden. Verdammt!  
  
„Emily!"Ehe sie den Kopf, der in Windeseile den Farbton einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte, fühlte sie sich beim Arm gepackt. „Alles in Ordnung?"Sie sah auf. Es war der Mann, den sie schon am Abend zuvor gesehen hatte, der der gerade am Fenster gestanden hatte... sie dachte einen Moment angestrengt nach, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr an seinen Namen.  
  
„Ich ...äh..."Mann, peinlich, Emy, sagte die altbekannte Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Dann rappelte sie sich auf und streifte den Arm dabei unbewusst ab. „Ich..habe nur..." „Gelauscht?"Eine andere Stimme. Es war der ältere Mann, der vor dem Kamin gesessen hatte und jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden war. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge und das machte es für Emily nur noch peinlicher. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was sie eigentlich so erschreckt hatte. Sie wandte den Kopf zur Tür und deutete hinaus. „Was...was ist das da draußen gewesen ich...Mann Leute ihr hättet mich ja fast zu Tode erschreckt. Ist das... ist das so ne Art Computersimulation oder wie habt ihr das angestellt?"  
  
Die beiden Männer sahen sie nur an. „Was?"fragte schließlich der ältere von den beiden. „Na das Bild da draußen. Es hat...geredet. Na los, wie habt ihr das gemacht? Ist das ne Animation oder so was? Eine Holographie vielleicht?" Jetzt sah der Ältere wirklich verwirrt aus. „Ich verstehe nicht..."Er wandte sich dem jüngeren zu. Dieser lächelte leicht. „Muggletechnik"sagte er nur und der andere nickte, als würde er verstehen.  
  
Emily stand einfach nur da und runzelte die Stirn. Wo war sie hier nur gelandet?  
  
„Setz dich doch"sagte der jüngere und wies mit der Hand auf einen der Sessel, er selbst ließ sich in einem dritten nieder. Zögernd kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach. „Ich..."sie fuhr sich unsicher durch das Haar, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie nicht wusste, was sie als nächstes tun sollte und schob sich eine verirrte Strähne ihres roten Haares hinter das Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was gestern Abend passier ist aber..."Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem jüngeren Mann mit dem braunen Haar. „..er war da und...und eine Frau. Wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Das ist alles vielleicht ein bisschen viel auf einmal, Emily"setzte der Jüngere an. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?"Emilys Augen sahen ihn skeptisch an, unbemerkt hatte sie von ihrem zwanglosen Umgangston zum „Sie"gewechselt. „Das ist eine längere Geschichte."sagte der Ältere. „Ich hab Zeit, legen Sie los!"gab Emily zurück.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal gegenseitig vorstellen."sagte der Ältere. „Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore und das"er deutete auf den Jüngeren. „ist Remus Lupin."  
  
Remus...ja, das war der Name, den sie gesucht hatte...langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück.  
  
„So...und was ist das hier? So ne Art Zufluchtstätte? Für hoffnungslose Fälle wie mich?"gab sie sarkastisch zurück und Lupin lächelte. „Nicht ganz, nein."sagte er dann und sah sie an. „Aber vielleicht hast du gar nicht so unrecht. Jemand hat dich verfolgt und wir wussten davon." „Wer?" „Ein Mann namens Peter Pettigrew." „Nie von ihm gehört."sagte Emily kopfschüttelnd. Das sollte nicht viel heißen. In der Zeit, in der sie auf der Straße gelebt hatte, war sie mehr als einmal verfolgt worden, aber diese Leute waren meist von der Stadtverwaltung oder der Polizei gewesen. Der Kerl gestern Abend aber war seltsam gewesen. Er hatte etwas getan, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Langsam erinnerte sie sich, dass sie sich seinem Willen kaum hatte widersetzen können und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.  
  
„Kaum jemand kennt ihn"fuhr Lupin fort. „Und kaum jemand, der daher kommt, wo du und die anderen Menschen in London herkommen, kennt uns." Emily konnte sich ein spöttisches Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ist ja drollig. Gleich werden Sie mir sagen, Sie gehören zu einem Geheimbund oder so was." „Auch das wäre nicht allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt"sagte Lupin wieder und Emily rollte mit den Augen. „Bitte."  
  
Lupin ignorierte ihr Augenrollen und beugte sich vor. „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, Emily?"Sie erwiderte nichts und sah ihn nur weiterhin skeptisch an, und scheinbar nahm er das als ein ja. „Ist dir jemals etwas seltsames passiert? Etwas, das du dir nicht erklären konntest?"Emily bemerkte, wie ihr unbehaglich zumute wurde. Worauf wollte er hinaus? Er konnte doch unmöglich davon wissen, dass ihr manchmal merkwürdige Dinge passierten, die nicht zu erklären waren.. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er fuhr fort. „Etwas, das dir selbst seltsam vorgekommen ist." „Ich..weiß nicht genau. Kann schon sein. Warum?" „Emily, was ich dir jetzt sage, wird dich vielleicht erschrecken. Vielleicht wirst du mir auch nicht glauben, aber ich bitte dich, gib mir eine Chance, dir zu beweisen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage.  
  
Am liebsten wäre Emily aufgestanden und hätte das Zimmer verlassen, aber irgendetwas bewegte sie dazu, dies nicht zu tun. Sie kannte diesen Lupin nicht einmal, aber er strömte etwas aus, dass sie nur als vertrauenserweckend beschreiben konnte. Vielleicht war das eines der Dinge, von denen er gerade gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit besessen, einen Menschen sofort einschätzen zu können. Der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht sofort nach ihren Sachen verlangte, um dieses Haus zu verlassen war, dass sie spürte, dass von diesen beiden Männern keinerlei Gefahr ausging. Und Lupin hatte etwas an sich, dass sie beinahe sofort dazu bewegte, ihm zu vertrauen. Das einzige, dass dieses Vertrauen unvollständig beließ war etwas anderes, das sie gleichzeitig an ihm wahrnahm. Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass er ein wenig krank aussah, denn wenn Leute sich nicht gut fühlten, konnte sie das spüren... aber da war etwas an ihm, dass sie skeptisch bleiben ließ, etwas, wie ein Schatten der sich hinter dieser Vertrautheit verbarg. So als hätte dieser Lupin ein Geheimnis...  
  
Sie wischte den Gedanken beiseite, denn ihre Neugierde war stärker. „Okay, ich denke, auf einen Versuch könnte ich es ankommen lassen." Lupin nickte kurz. Sein Blick traf den des alten Mannes, der in diesem Moment aufgestanden war. „Ich ziehe mich zurück"sagte der Mann, der sich als Dumbledore vorgestellt hatte. „Ich denke, so etwas bespricht man besser unter vier Augen."  
  
Lupin wartete ab, bis Dumbledore die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
„Was wird hier gespielt?"fragte Emily und ihre Skepsis war wieder da. Lupin war aufgestanden und wieder auf das Fenster zugegangen. Er wandte sich um und lehnte sich dagegen.  
  
„Dumbledore hat uns gestern beauftragt, nach dir zu suchen, denn du warst in Gefahr und wir wussten das"sagte er. „Der Mann, der dich verfolgt hat gehört zu jemandem, der sehr gefährlich ist und nach Menschen wie dir Ausschau hält." „Menschen wie mir?..." „Solchen, die magisch begabt sind." „Wie bitte?" „Emily, ich weiß, das ist schwer zu begreifen, aber es ist wahr. Du bist eine Hexe." Einen Moment lang saß Emily einfach nur da, dann krallte sie die Hände in die Armlehnen und stand auf. „Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen."sagte sie und musste sich dabei alle Mühe geben, ihre Wut zu unterdrücken. Er tat nichts, um sie aufzuhalten. Sie schritt auf die Tür auf, aber ehe sie sich ihr auf drei Schritte nähern konnte, hörte sie, wie er etwas hinter ihr sagte. „Alohomora!"  
  
Die Tür sprang auf. Emily blieb abrupt stehen und fuhr herum. Lächelnd senkte Lupin seine Hand, in der er jetzt einen hölzernen etwa eine Elle langen Stab hielt. „Was..." „Wenn du gehen möchtest, kann ich dich nicht aufhalten."sagte er leise. „Aber ich glaube, dass du auf der Suche nach Antworten bist, die du allein nicht finden kannst. Ist es nicht so?"  
  
Emily war stehen geblieben. Sie wich seinem Blick auf und starrte auf ihre Füße... Antworten, die du alleine nicht finden kannst...Fragen....warum? warum bin ich anders als die anderen? Das Gesicht eines Mädchens mit Zöpfen tauchte vor ihrem Inneren Auge auf.... du bist komisch...schrie das Mädchen...Hexe! Hexe!..Sie schwieg.  
  
„Es ist schwer, damit alleine fertig zu werden."fuhr Lupin fort und seine Stimme lang so sanft und so voller Verständnis, dass Emily plötzlich einen Klos im Hals verspürte.  
  
„Du hast mehr durchgemacht, als du es solltest, Emily. Gib uns eine Chance, dir zu zeigen, wer du wirklich bist."  
  
Sie hob den Blick. „Ach wirklich?"Ihre Worte hatten vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen, aber sie waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Wie kann jemand wie Sie wissen, wer ich bin? Wie kann jemand wie Sie wissen, wie es ist, wenn man ausgestoßen wird?"Als sie aufblickte, las sie etwas neues in seinem Blick...Sie konnte es nicht einordnen aber sie wusste mit einer plötzlichen Gewissheit, dass die Antwort, die er auf ihre Fragen gegeben hätte „Ja." Gelautet hätten. Vielleicht war es das, was sie letztendlich dazu bewegte, nicht zu gehen. Langsam schloss sie die Tür und ließ sich wieder in einen der Sessel fallen. 


	6. Unbekannte Fähigkeiten

Kapitel 6  
  
Unbekannte Fähigkeiten  
  
Emily hatte sich in den Sessel fallen lassen, wenngleich sie nicht einmal genau wusste, was sie dazu veranlasst hatte, Lupin eine Chance zu geben. Die vielen Jahre auf der Straße hatten sie Fremden gegenüber misstrauisch, ja, beinahe feindselig gemacht, und in diesem Moment wunderte sie sich über sich selbst und darüber, warum sie nicht tat, was sie gestern noch ohne zu zögern getan hätte – einfach durch diese Tür zu schreiten und aus diesem Haus zu verschwinden. Zurückzukehren auf die Straße, allein und einsam...und in drei Tagen war Weihnachten, wie sie an dem kleinen Kalender erkennen konnte, der neben dem Kamin hing.  
  
Eine Weile lang starrte sie auf ihre Hände hinab und fühlte sich immer unbehaglicher. Was sie gerade gehört hatte, war seltsam, aber es überraschte sie nicht so sehr, wie sie es erwartet hätte. Andererseits- was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Sie lebte auf der Straße und wenn eine Hexe zu sein bedeutete, dass sie über Weihnachten ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte, dann wollte sie gerne eine Hexe sein und diesem Fremden die Möglichkeit geben, ihr zu erklären, wie er zu seiner Meinung kam.  
  
Als sie den Blick wieder hob, bemerkte sie, dass er sie ansah. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber dieser Blick war ihr kaum unangenehm, doch erinnerte er sie an etwas, das sie selbst nur allzu gut kannte...  
  
„Also. Ich...."begann sie. „Was meinen Sie damit, was sie gerade gesagt haben?" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn dich all das momentan noch verwirrt"hob er an. „Aber ich glaube, dass du weißt, worauf ich gerade angespielt habe. Du weißt, dass du Fähigkeiten besitzt, die du dir selbst nicht erklären kannst."Er machte eine Pause und wartete, bis sie nickte. „Wie äußern sich diese Fähigkeiten, Emily?"  
  
„Ich...es ist ganz unterschiedlich"begann sie. „Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Manchmal kann ich mich vor anderen verbergen, wenn ich verfolgt werde, auch wenn das gestern nicht funktioniert hat. Manchmal kann ich Feuer aus einer Funke erschaffen...ich habe das mal gemacht, als mir im letzten Winter kalt war. Wenn ich besonders wütend bin, dann passieren.. Dinge. Ich weiß nicht, warum aber ich glaube, das ist schon so, seit ich etwa 13 oder 14 war."  
  
„Das ist wilde Magie."sagte Lupin.  
  
„Wilde Magie?"  
  
„Ja. Emily, in dieser Welt gibt es mehr, als die meisten Menschen ahnen und heute ist sie unterteilt in die Welt derer, die wir Muggel nennen, das sind die, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben, und die, die sie haben. Hexen und Zauberer. Wir haben über die Jahrhunderte hinweg Mittel und Wege gefunden, uns vor den normalen Menschen zu verbergen. Wir haben eine eigene Regierung, eigene Universitäten und Schulen...Krankenhäuser...aber all das ist vor den Augen der Muggel verborgen.  
  
Das, was du bisher nur als Fabelwesen gekannt hast, gibt es wirklich, aber die Menschen wissen nichts davon. Es kommt sogar vor, dass Menschen, die keine Hexen und Zauberer in ihrer Familie haben, diese Fähigkeiten haben. Alle, die Hexen oder Zauberer sind, werden ausgebildet, wenn sie 11 Jahre alt sind gehen sie auf eine Schule. Für England und Großbritannien ist das Hogwarts."  
  
„Hogwarts?"  
  
„Ja. Es ist schwer, dir das alles auf einmal zu erklären. Da du eine wilde Magierin bist, hat man dich natürlich nicht aufspüren können. Du hast erst mit 13 oder 14 deine Fähigkeiten entwickelt und bist deshalb nie auf eine Zaubererschule gegangen."  
  
„Mir hätte es genügt, wenn ich überhaupt auf eine vernünftige Schule gegangen wäre"erwiderte Emily mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.  
  
Lupin schwieg für einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort. „Wie alt bist du jetzt, Emily. Anfang 20?"  
  
„22, ja."  
  
„Wir können dich nicht mehr in der Schule unterrichten, dafür bist du zu alt, aber wir werden dich auch nicht mehr auf die Straße zurück schicken." „Mal langsam jetzt. Sie meinen ich soll hier bleiben? Hier wohnen?" „Du bist ein Teil unserer Welt Emily. Niemand wird dich aufhalten, wenn du gehen willst, aber ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass du sicher sein wirst. Auch in dieser Welt gibt es Verbrecher. Und manche von denen haben es auf wilde Magier abgesehen." Er beugte sich ein wenig vor uns lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man glaubt, dass niemand für einen da ist." sagte er. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass du hier die Antworten finden wirst, nach denen du suchst. Du bist eine Hexe, Emily, du bist eine von uns. Hier wird dich niemand als unnormal ansehen." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und versuchte so trotzig auszusehen wie ihr dies möglich war, doch das amüsierte Funkeln in Lupins Augen sagte ihr, dass ihr dieser Versuch misslang.  
  
„Schön."sagte sie. „Eigentlich gefällt´s mir hier. Beweisen Sie mir also, dass das, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben, kein Unsinn ist, und ich bleibe gerne hier. Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde endlich gerne ein Zuhause finden? Einen Ort, an dem ich bleiben kann und an dem man mich akzeptiert?"  
  
Er lächelte wieder.  
  
„Remus"sagte er dann.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Nenn mich Remus, okay?"  
  
„äh...okay."  
  
Er stand von seinem Sessel auf, dann zog er wieder den hölzernen Stab, den sie kurz zuvor in seiner Hand gesehen hatte. „Was ist das?"  
  
„Ein Zauberstab."  
  
Emily musste sich zusammen nehmen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber wieder wirkte ihre Neugier. Remus hob den Stab, machte eine sachte Bewegung und streckte die Hand aus. „Candela inflammare"murmelte er und plötzlich erschien auf seiner geöffneten Handfläche ein kleiner, knisternder Ball aus bläulichem Feuer, dass er wie eine schwebende Kugel vor sich trug.  
  
Emily stand auf.  
  
"Wow.. Was ist das?"  
  
„Ein einfacher Zauber."  
  
„Und sowas kann ich auch?"  
  
„Wenn man es dir beibringt...ja. Und das ist noch lange nicht alles."  
  
Fasziniert starrte Emily auf den kleinen Feuerball. „Wer bringt mir das alles bei? Du hast gerade noch gesagt, ich wäre zu alt, um auf eure Schule zu gehen." Remus machte eine weitere, fließende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und die Feuerkugel erlosch. „Ich"sagte er. 


	7. Eine neue Welt

Sooo...hier gibt´s ein neues Kapitel für euch...hatte eigentlich vor, dieses hier mit den nächsten zusammen zu legen, aber dann wäre es wahrscheinlich doch recht lang geworden, außerdem müsst ihr so nicht so lange warten lach und ich krieg (hoffentlich) noch ein paar reviews. gg  
  
Lady Adams: Danke!! :-) Hm...mal sehn, hatte vor, Snape irgendwo mal einzubaun, ich glaub ich weiß auch schon wo...nächstes Kapitel? Ne, eher übernächstes, aber ich versprech´s g Weiß allerdings noch nicht, wie groß sein Auftritt sein wird, er scheint mir keiner von der Sorte zu sein, die unbedingt darauf brennen würden Weihnachten zu feuern hust haha (jep, und ich schreib sowas im Juli, aber was solls, dieser Sommer ist eh zum in die Tonne treten!)  
  
Tawiga: Weiß ich noch nicht, ursprünglich hab ich, wie mir neulich erst wieder aufgefallen ist, diese Geschichte als General/Romance gepostet, aber mittlerweile bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ich seh einfach mal, wie sich das so weiter entwickelt...schulterzuck  
  
Jacky´s Wings: Macht doch nix. aschewiedervomhauptstreusel g Ich freu mich über jede review! Ui, und du hast Werbung für mich gemacht? Das find ich ja nett... froi Der letzte Satz war Absicht. muaha Aber ich hab versucht, meinen „Sadismus"in Sachen Cliffhanger etwas zurückzudrehn...naja, aber ich mag Cliffhanger. Dann lesen die Leute wenigstens weiter. gg  
  
So und jetzt viel Spaß euch allen und immer schön reviewen, okay?  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Eine neue Welt  
  
Es war beinahe Mittag, als Emily nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche die Treppen wieder hinunter stieg und sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Bereits als sie am obersten Absatz angelangt war, stieg ihr ein unwiderstehlicher Geruch in die Nase und erstmals meldete sich auch wieder ihr Magen und machte ihr mit einem lauten Grollen klar, dass sie seit nunmehr knapp 24 Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Die letzte Mahlzeit, die sie zu sich genommen hatte, hatte aus einem lauwarmen Hotdog bestanden, den sie dem Standbesitzer auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt in einem unbedachten Moment unter der Nase wegstibitzt hatte. Wenn es eines gab, von dem sie sich bisher sicher war, es wirklich gut zu können, dann war es, auf der Straße zu überleben. Sie kannte die kleinen Tricks, mit denen man sich als Straßenkind durchschlagen konnte, wusste, wo und wie man am leichtesten an Essen, wenn man Glück hatte, sogar an etwas Bargeld kam. Im Winter war das schwieriger. Im Sommer bot sich oft die Gelegenheit, wenn die Menschen in den Straßencafés den Kellnern nur einen Wink gaben und das Geld auf dem Tisch zurückließen, ehe sie darauf warteten dass jemand vorbeikam und es in Empfang nahm. Oft war Emily schneller.  
  
Sie folgte dem Geruch nach Frühstücksspeck, Rührei und frischem Toast und steckte ihren Kopf durch die Küchentür.  
  
Die Küche war sehr geräumig. In der Mitte stand ein massiver hölzerner Tisch, an dem gut und gerne 12 Personen Platz hatten und darum herum etwa ein Dutzend Stühle, ebenfalls aus Holz. Die Gerätschaften, Ablage, Arbeitsplatte und der Herd machten, genauso wie das übliche Mobiliar des Hauses, einen altmodischen, aber gemütlichen Eindruck. Sie trat ein und schaute sich um. „Oh. Hallo!"  
  
Sie wandte sich der Richtung zu, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und erkannte die junge Frau vom letzten Abend wieder, die die sie zusammen mit Remus in dieser Gasse aufgelesen hatte. Sie musste etwa in Emilys Alter sein, hatte ein symphatisches Gesicht und fröhlich blitzende Augen. Ihr Haar war nach oben gegelt und feuerwehrrot (Emily hätte schwören können, dass es noch am Abend zuvor blau gewesen war...). „Äh...hi."  
  
„Gut geschlafen?"fragte das junge Mädchen gut gelaunt.  
  
„Ja, danke."  
  
„Wir dachte, du hättest vielleicht Hunger."fuhr sie fort. „Na ja, eigentlich war es Remus, der das gedacht hat, aber was soll´s." „Danke."  
  
Emily setzte sich etwas schüchtern auf einen der hölzernen Stühle und vergrub ihre Hände in den Ärmeln des bunten Rollkragenpullovers. Sie hatte ihn, zusammen mit den Jeans, die sie jetzt trug, in ihrem Zimmer vorgefunden, als sie hinaufgegangen war, um zu duschen.  
  
„Passen dir die Sachen?"fragte die junge Frau...Hexe, korrigierte sich Emily in Gedanken, als diese zu ihrem Zauberstab griff und ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, überhaupt aufzustehen, auf die Pfanne mit Frühstücksspeck und Rührei richtete, die auf dem Herd stand. Sie machte eine kurze Bewegung und die Pfanne hob sich vom Herd und wendete den Speck ganz allein. Emily sah fasziniert zu. Sie würde definitiv einige Zeit brauchen, um sich an solche Dinge zu gewöhnen, dachte sie. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie mit offenem Mund dasaß und ihr Gegenüber noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ich...ja, danke. Sind die von dir?"  
  
„Ja. Ich dachte, wir hätten in etwa dieselbe Größe."  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch solche Umstände mache, ich..."  
  
„Ach was, red keinen Unsinn. Ist doch schön dass du da bist."Sie schenkte ihr ein offenes Lächeln.  
  
„Entschuldige bitte"sagte Emily. „Ich war gestern etwas neben der Spur und hab deinen Namen vergessen."  
  
„Ich bin Tonks. Meinen Vornamen kannst du vergessen, der ist einfach nur peinlich."grinste sie. „Okay."  
  
Tonks gab ihrem Zauberstab einen weiteren Stubser und das Toast flog in einen kleinen Brotkorb und schwebte, zusammen mit der Butter und einem Glas Marmelade zum Tisch hinüber. „Sowas nenn ich faul."  
  
Die beiden jungen Frauen blickten sich um und bemerkten, dass Remus im Türrahmen stand. Sein Umhang war voller Schnee, seine Wangen gerötet. Zumindest sah er jetzt nicht mehr ganz so krank aus, wie noch früher am Morgen.  
  
„Beschwer dich nicht. Du hast dich aus dem Staub gemacht und lässt mich die Arbeit tun."konterte Tonks grinsend.  
  
„Das tut dir gut."sagte Remus mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, du hast für mich auch was übrig." „Klar, immer doch Remus. Setz dich."  
  
Das Frühstück schmeckte ausgezeichnet und Emily musste sich mit allen Mitteln zusammen reißen, um nicht einfach alles in sich hineinzuschlingen, sondern halbwegs manierlich zu essen. In den nächsten 20 Minuten sprach kaum jemand ein Wort und Emily widmete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit gebratenem Speck, Rührei und butterweichem Toast mit Marmelade. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal ein solches Frühstück gehabt hatte.  
  
Als sie ihren Hunger halbwegs gestillt hatte und aufsah bemerkte sie, dass die anderen (Tonks hatte sich letztendlich auch noch etwas zu Essen geholt), bereits fertig waren.  
  
Sie merkte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg und wischte sich, auch wenn ihr Hunger noch nicht vollends gestillt war, den Mund ab. „Und was mache ich heute?"fragte sie dann ein wenig unsicher. „Ich meine, soll ich vielleicht irgendetwas helfen? Das ist das mindeste, was ich tun kann nach allem, was ihr für mich getan hat."  
  
„Unsinn"lachte Tonks. „Du hast genug durchgemacht denke ich und mal noch fängt der Trubel hier noch gar nicht an. Weihnachten ist erst in drei Tagen und wir haben hier noch nicht so viel zu tun. Also, was mich angeht, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, meine ich, dann würde ich gerne ein paar Freunde von mir in der Stadt besuchen."Sie warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte. „Sicher. Warum nicht?"Er wischte sich die Hände an einem übergroßen Handtuch ab gab dem Geschirr mit seinem Zauberstab einen raschen Wink woraufhin es sich von alleine abwusch und wieder in den Schrank einsortierte.  
  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es unten in London heute schon ziemlich voll ist, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, warum wir uns hier langweilen sollen. Wenn du willst, Emily, können wir auch runter in die Stadt. Wir müssen sowieso noch ein paar Dinge für dich besorgen, ehe wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen können."  
  
So sehr sich Emily über dieses Angebot freute, so sehr stimmte es sie traurig. „Ich...ich habe kein Geld."Es war ihr so peinlich und sie wollte diese freundlichen Menschen nicht schon wieder um etwas anbetteln müssen. Wenn sie sich Remus so ansah, erweckte er selbst den Eindruck, dass ihm ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke gut tun würden. Seine Weste war an mehreren Stellen geflickt und der Umhang, den er vor wenigen Minuten abgelegt hatte, hatte einen mehr als schäbigen Eindruck gemacht.  
  
Aber Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Für solche Fälle hat Dumbledore gesorgt."sagte er knapp. „Du gehörst jetzt zu uns und wir werden dich so lange unterstützen, bis du deinen eigenen Teil beitragen kannst." Er stand auf und lächelte. „Also?"  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Emily. Sie hätte gerne den Tag damit verbracht, das Haus zu erkunden, denn nachdem sie heute morgen auf das sprechende Gemälde gestoßen war, brannte sie darauf, mehr von solchen Dingen zu entdecken. London kannte sie wie ihre eigene Hosentasche, sie hatte die letzten sieben Jahre auf den Straßen dieser Stadt verbracht und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es sie reizen könnte, in die Stadt zu fahren. Andererseits wollte sie Remus nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, darum zuckte sie mit den Schultern „Von mir aus.." „Gut."  
  
„Was brauche ich denn alles? Ich glaube, ein paar neue Klamotten wären nicht schlecht."Sagte sie und fühlte sich schon wieder schlecht, weil sie, obwohl Remus ihr versichert hatte, dass Dumbledore für alles aufkommen würde- oder wer auch immer das Geld bereit stellte – schon wieder Forderungen stellte.  
  
Remus kratze sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Das beste wird wohl sein, ich mache mir ein paar Gedanke darüber, was du für den Unterricht brauchst" sagte er dann. „Ich kann dir natürlich nicht alles beibringen und in manchen Dingen wäre es sicher besser, wenn dir jemand anderes helfen könnte, aber ich denke, für die Grundkenntnisse wird es reichen. Auf jeden Fall aber brauchst du einen Zauberstab."  
  
„Einen..."Emily hätte sich beinahe an ihrem letzten Schluck Kakao verschluckt.  
  
Remus lächelte und sagte dann. „Ich denke, wir können dann in einer halben Stunde los. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du fertig bist." Emily nickte nur und sah ihm nach, als er die Küche verließ. „Einen...Zauberstab? Mann, das alles ist doch ein bißchen viel auf einmal" sagte sie dann an Tonks gewandt.  
  
„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."erwiderte diese. „Aber da bist du nicht die einzige. Auf Hogwarts gibt es eine Reihe Kinder, die nicht aus Zaubererfamilien stammen und ehe sie ihre Briefe bekommen, nicht wissen, dass es Zauberer und Hexen überhaupt gibt. Vielen von denen geht es ähnlich wie dir, wenn sie all das zum ersten Mal hören." 


	8. In der Winkelgasse

Soooo ihr Lieben und hier kommt ein neues Kapitel. Huiii, und wieder so viele nette reviews. froi  
  
Haunted-jess: Toll, noch jemand neues! froi Hm...wie gesagt, ich weiß es noch nicht genau...sehn wir mal, was sich da noch so entwickelt. Also immer schön weiter lesen. lach  
  
Celendilon: Danke!!! g Mehr? Jaja, wer suchet, der findet! breitgrins  
  
Tawiga: Tja, das Leben ist unfair. seufz zustimm g Ich hatte mal nen Zauberstab...aus so nem Kiddiezauberkasten...hab ihn verloren. höhö  
  
LadyAdamas Wow, wieder so ne nette lange review. g Hm... was würde Snape wohl tun? Ich glaube, er würde den Mistelzweig abschießen!!! ahahaha Oder in irgendeine seiner Zaubertränke mischen zusammen mit irgendwelchem ekligen Zeugs. g  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
In der Winkelgasse  
  
Emily kam sich nutzlos vor. Es gab nichts, wo sie Tonks oder Remus hätte zur Hand gehen können, so dass sie nach dem verspäteten Frühstück mit einem leicht schlechten Gewissen wieder die Treppe hinaufstieg, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, ehe sie in die Stadt aufbrechen würden. Sie stellte sich eine Weile ans Fenster und sah den Schneeflocken zu, aber das wurde ihr schon bald langweilig. Sie hatte keine Uhr, aber ihrem inneren Zeitempfinden nach zu urteilen, konnten erst wenige Minuten vergangen sein. Tonks hatte ihr angeboten, ihr etwas Warmes für den Ausflug zu leihen und als sie den Schrank in ihrem Zimmer öffnete, fand sie tatsächlich etwas darin...einen Umhang. Sie runzelte die Stirn und nahm das ungewöhnliche Kleidungsstück heraus. „Also doch Freaks"sagte sie zu sich selbst, verschloss die Tür und zog sich den Umhang über.  
  
Sie war erstaunt, wie warm er hielt. Das Kleidungsstück war weit und aus einem wollenen Stoff gefertigt, am Hals wurde es durch einen einfachen Verschluss zusammen gehalten. Um das Cliché perfekt zu machen, hatte der Umhang auch noch eine weite Kapuze. Emily zog sie sie auf und ihr Gesicht verschwand beinahe vollkommen darin. Sie lachte leise. Diese Leute mochten ja nett sein, aber wie in alles in der Welt stellten sie sich vor, in einem solchen Aufzug durch London zu maschieren? Sie war es gewöhnt, dass die Menschen ihr seltsame Blicke zuwarfen, was sicher unter anderem an ihrem zerschlissenen Mantel lag, der ihr nur zu deutlich das Hinweisschild „Straßenkind"anhängte, aber mit einem solchen Umhang würden sie ganz sicher Aufmerksamkeit erregen.  
  
Sie betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild aufmerksam. Sie sah ein wenig erholter aus als noch vor Stunden und das ermutigte sie zu einem Lächeln. Irgendwie gefiel ihr der Umhang sogar. Emily hatte immer einen Hang zu geheimnisvollen Dingen gehabt und dieser Umhang unterstütze dieses Image.  
  
Einen weiteren Moment betrachtete sie sich, dann trat sie auf den Korridor hinaus und lief die Treppe hinunter.  
  
Sie blickte sich um. Remus war noch nicht da, also beschloss sie zu warten und setzte sich auf die unterste Treppenstufe. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Tür zum Salon und sie rief sich in Erinnerung, dass dies die Tür gewesen war, durch die sie heute morgen gestolpert war. Peinlich, Emy. Wobei... Entschlossen stand sie auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Daneben hin das Gemälde... das Gemälde, das dafür schuld war, dass sie sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert hatte. Es zeigte einen älteren Mann mit feistem Gesicht. Er trug eine Mütze schief auf dem Kopf und...schlief! Emily konnte sehen, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte. Er saß in einem Sessel und schien nichts um sich herum mitzubekommen. Ein sarkastisches Grinsen stahl sich auf ihre Züge. Was ein Gemälde konnte, das konnte sie doch schon lange.  
  
„HEY!"  
  
Der Mann auf dem Gemälde erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe aus seinem Sessel gefallen wäre und Emily grinste nur noch breiter. „Oh, verzeihen Sie Sir. Habe ich Sie geweckt?" Der Mann warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Wie kommst du dazu, du.."  
  
Emily beugte sich ein Stück vor und hätte schwören können, dass dem kleine Mann auf dem Bild die Zornesröte ins Gesicht schoss. „Wissen Sie, da wo ich herkomme sagt man: Rache ist süß!"Sie grinste breit und gönnte sich noch einige Sekunden den Spaß, zuzusehen, wie der Mann auf dem Gemälde die Faust schüttelte, dann warf sie ihm einen letzten triumphierenden Blick zu, drehte sich schwungvoll herum und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus.  
  
„Fertig?"Remus stand kaum ein halbes Dutzend Schritte hinter ihr. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er die Halle betreten hatte. Der Mann auf dem Gemälde lachte spöttisch auf. „Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!"sagte sie. „Tu das nie wieder, okay?" „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe"gab er zurück und lächelte. Dann warf er einen Blick an ihr vorbei auf das Gemälde. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch schon miteinander bekannt gemacht."sagte er. „Sei nett zu ihr, verstanden."  
  
„Nur wenn sie es auch ist."Emily verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat angefangen." Meine Güte, auf welches Niveau ließ sie sich hier nur hinab? Jetzt stritt sie sich schon mit einem Gemälde. „Er hat mich heute morgen erschreckt." „Nur weil sie..."  
  
„Das reicht. An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen. Ansonsten kann es sein, dass ich aus versehen eine Flasche Terpentin über dir auskippe!" „Ich denke das reicht jetzt"warf Remus mit einem amüsierten Lachen ein. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen."  
  
„Misch du dich da nicht ein."rief das Gemälde hinter ihnen her, als sie auf den Ausgang zusteuerten. „Von wegen Leute erschrecken. Das sagt gerade ein...."Was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen, hörte Emily nicht mehr, denn in diesem Moment warf Remus die Tür ins Schloss. „Was meint er?" „Nichts. Hör nicht hin."  
  
Emily runzelte die Stirn. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder war seine Laune plötzlich getrübt? Wieder hatte sie das seltsame Gefühl, dass etwas mit Remus nicht stimmte, dasselbe Gefühl, dass sie schon heute morgen gehabt hatte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ es bei seiner Antwort bewenden.  
  
Sie hatten eine kleinere Vorhalle betreten, eine Vorhalle, in der die Eingangstür lag. Emily konnte durch die matten Scheiben das Schneegestöber sehen und ihre Laune verschlechterte sich ein wenig bei diesem Anblick. Zu iherr großen Überraschung aber ging Remus nicht auf die Tür zu, um diese zu öffnen, sondern stattdessen auf eine andere Tür, die in einen weiteren Raum führte. Er öffnete sie und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht folgte. Sie warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Wollten wir nicht in die Stadt?" „Ja."sagte er nur und betrat dann den Raum. „Komm." Emily lief ihm nach. „Äh...ich dachte wir...müssten dazu vielleicht das Haus verlassen...also zumindest ist das so, wo ich herkomme."sagte sie spöttisch. „Nehmen wir nicht die U-Bahn oder hast du kein Auto oder.." „Nein. Das wäre zu riskant."sagte er und schloss die Tür, nachdem sie eingetreten war. Obwohl Emily instinktiv spürte, dass sie sich vor Remus nicht fürchten brauchte, bemerkte sie, wie sich ihre Muskeln anspannten- es waren die alten Fluchtreflexe, die sich nach so langer Zeit auf der Straße nicht so einfach abschütteln ließen. Und in diesem Moment hatte sie beinahe Angst. „Wie...wie kommen wir dann..." „Wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel"erwiderte er, als wäre dies das selbstverständlichste überhaupt. „Einen was?" „Einen Portschlüssel."Er trat zu einem kleinen hölzernen Tisch hinüber auf dem eine halb abgebrannte Kerze stand, dann wandte er sich zu ihr um und als er sah, dass sie immer noch nah bei der Tür stand, lächelte er verständnisvoll. „Keine Angst. Es tut nich weh. Ein Portschlüssel ist ein magischer Gegenstand, der uns direkt in die Stadt bringen wird." „So wie beamen?" „Wie bitte?" Emily winkte ab. „Schon gut, vergiss es." Sie trat näher an den Tisch heran, hatte aber immer noch keine Ahnung, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte. „Und jetzt?" „Ich gebe dir ein Zeichen und wir werden diese Kerze beide zum gleichen Moment anfassen. Erschrick nicht, halt sie einfach fest. Ich sage dir bescheid, wenn du sie wieder loslassen kannst." Er stellte sich neben den Tisch und auf sein Kopfnicken hin beugte Emily sich unsicher vor und berührte die Kerze. Er tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Es war das verrückteste Gefühl, dass Emily je gekannt hatte. Es tat nicht einmal weh, aber es war nichtsdestotrotz seltsam. Es fühlte sich so an, als habe jemand einen Haken in ihrem Bauchnabel eingehakt und zerre sie nun mit einer wahnsinns Geschwindikeit nach vorn. Sie unterdrückte einen leisen Aufschrei und schloss verwirrt die Augen. Alles um sie herum drehte sich, aber sie spürte, dass Remus immer noch neben ihr stand. Dann verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen.  
  
„Wir sind da."hörte sie eine Stimme neben sich. Erst da wurde Emily bewusst, dass sie die Augen so fest es ihr möglich war, zugekniffen hatte. Aber sie hatte wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, zumindest das. Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte noch immer die Kerze, die linke hatte sie, wie sie in diesem Moment bemerkte, in Remus´ Umhang gekrallt.  
  
Schlagartig öffnete sie die Augen und löste ihre Hände, die Kerze fiel zu Boden. Sie starrte einen Moment darauf, dann sah sie Remus an. „Was..." „Wir sind da."wiederholte er geduldig. „Oh. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, so als wolle sie die Benommenheit abschütteln. „Wow..das...Meine Güte, hört das mit diesem ganzen verrückten Kram denn gar nicht mehr auf?"Sie hatte mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen und warf Remus einen leicht beleidigten Blick zu, als dieser auflachte. „Wo sind wir hier?"fragte sie, um von der leicht peinlichen Situation abzulenken. Sie blickte sich um, und bemerkte, dass sie in einer kleinen, staubigen Gasse standen. Weiter vorne schienen Geschägte zu liegen und es schneite noch immer leicht. Remus wandte den Kopf und deutete zum anderen Ende der Gasse. „Wir sind ganz in der Nähe der Winkelgasse. Nur da vorne um die Ecke und wir sind da." „O...kay, dann.." Sie trat einen Schritt in die von ihm gewiesene Richtung und er schloss sich ihr an. Soe zog den Umhang ein wenig enger, um den kalten Wind abzuwehren.  
  
„Die Winkelgasse? Nie davon gehört."Sagte sie. „Natürlich nicht."Antwortete Remus, während er mit großen Schritten neben ihr herschritt. „Sie liegt für Muggelaugen verborgen. Nur Hexen und Zauberer wissen, wo sie liegt."  
  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken hatten sie die Straßenecke erreicht und reihten sich in die Menge ein. Die Winkelgasse war überfüllt und Emily wurde angerempelt, als sie aprupt stehen blieb und den Blick schweifen ließ. Was sie sah war einfach unglaublich. Die Winkelgasse war enger als die üblichen Straßen in London und gesäumt von einer Anzahl älter Gebäude, die sich eng an die Straße drängten. Läden...aber was für welche. Vor einem hingen eine Anzahl Käfige, aus dem Inneren hörte sie Geschrei von Eulen....Eulen? In einem anderen waren Umhänge und andere Kleidungsstücke im Schaufenster ausgestellt. Es kam Emily beinahe so vor, als habe man die Winkelgasse direkt aus einem Fantsayroman herausgenommen. Hatte sie sich Sorgen gemacht, in ihrem Umhang aufzufallen? Hier sahen alle so aus. Männer, Frauen, Kinder, alle trugen dieselbe Tracht. Weite Umhänge, hier und da sah sie sogar Spitzhüte und musste unwirkürlich grinsen, als eine ältere Frau an ihr vorbei humpelte, die genauso aussah, wie man sich eine typische Hexe vorstellte.  
  
„Und ich dachte, ich kenne London"sagte sie und grinste. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, sich ins Gedränge zu stürzen und Remus ließ sie erst einmal alles in Ruhe ansehen. „Ich muss in einem der Läden noch etwas besorgen. Wenn du willst, kannst du dich hier ein wenig umsehen und wir treffen uns nachher wieder."Er kramte in seinem Umhang und zog ein kleines Ledersäckchen heraus. „Ich denke, es wird nicht allzu lange dauern, aber hier hast du etwas Geld, falls du dir etwas zu Essen kaufen möchtest."  
  
Emily nahm das Säckchen entgegen, öffnete es und fand einige seltsame Münzen darin. Dann nickte sie. Sie spürte fast ein wenig Enttäuschung, dass er noch zu tun hatte und hätte ihn beinahe gefragt, ob sie ihn nicht begleiten konnte. Dieser Gedanke überraschte sie, denn eigentlich war sie immer eher ein Einzelgänger gewesen, jemand, der anderen menschen nicht ohne weiteres einfach vertraute. Warum hatte sich das so plötzlich geändert? Sie dachte kurz über diese Frage nach und ihre Worte vom Morgen kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. ´Wie kann jemand wie Sie wissen, wer ich bin? Wie kann jemand wie Sie wissen, wie es ist, wenn man ausgestoßen wird?´ Sie hatte seinen Blick nicht vergessen, mit dem er auf diese Fragen reagiert hatte und in diesem Moment berührte sie die Erinnerung von neuem. War da etwas, dass sie beide verband? Sein Blick hatte ihr eindeutig gesagt, dass er die Antworten auf diese Fragen sehr wohl wusste, dass er wusste, wie es war, nicht akzeptiert zu werden...und wenngleich das für sie keinen Sinn ergab, hatte sie sich seitdem ein wenig verbunden mit Remus gefühlt. Ihre Skepsis war zu einem gewissen Maß geblieben, aber dennoch ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie ihm zu vetrauen begonnen hatte...noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie das nicht zugelassen.  
  
„Okay."Erwiderte sie dann und wenngleich sie ein wenig enttäuscht war verspürte sie dennoch den Drang, ein wenig auf eigene Faust durch die Gasse zu streifen.  
  
Sie trennten sich. Eine Weile schlenderte Emily an den Geschäften entlang und war wie verzaubert. Sie fühlte sich beinahe glücklich...ein Gefühl, dass sie beinahe vergessen geglaubt hatte. Sie hatte ein Dach über dem Kopf, saubere Sachen Anzuziehen und...Geld! Die alte Emily hätte sich davongemacht. Die neue Emily nicht.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten erweckte ein bunter Laden zu ihrer Rechten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. An den Auslagen konnte sie erkennen, dass es sich hier um einen Süßwarenladen handelte, über dem Laden prangte ein großes Schild, auf dem in goldenen Buchstaben „Der Honigtopf"stand. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf ihren Zügen. Sie hatte, seit sie denken konnte, eine Schwäche für Süßigkeiten gehabt, aber meist nicht das Geld, sich solche Dinge leisten zu können. Sie ließ die Münzen in ihrer Tasche klappern und betrat den Laden....  
  
Etwa eine viertel Stunde später öffnete Emily die Tür des Honigtopfes, die Taschen voll mit Süßigkeiten. Sie hatte sich zurüchalten müssen, um nicht das ganze Geld zu verbraten und sich deswegen nur ein paar Schokoriegel und eine Packung ulkig aussehender Geleebohnen gekauft. „Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen"Sie riss das Papier eines großen Schokoriegels auf und biss hinein. Toll. Sie hatte so lange keine Schokolade mehr gegessen, dass ihr dieses Stück auf der Zunge zerging. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich nur ein, aber in diesem Moment glaubte sie wirklich, noch nie etwas besseres gegessen zu haben.  
  
Sie schlenderte zurück zu der Straßenecke, an dem sie und Remus sich getrennt hatten und beschloss, auf ihn zu warten, falls er nicht schon längst fertig war und sich fragte, wo sie blieb... Sie fand ihn nicht, setzte sich vor dem Eulenladen auf eine der breiten Stufen und riss das Paket mit den Toffees auf. Neugierig nahm sie ein knallrotes Geleebonbon heraus und steckte es in den Mund. Dann verzog sie leicht angewidert das Gesicht. Seltsame Geschmäcker hatten diese Leute, dieses Ding schmeckte doch tatsächlich nach Ketschup! Sie probierte eine weitere Bohne, nur um auszuprobieren, ob alle gleich schmeckten und stellte fest, dass sie dieses Mal eine mit Karamellgeschmack erwischt hatte. Schon besser. Scheinbar war das „alle Geschmacksrichtungen"auf der Verpackung wörtlich gemeint.  
  
Sie entwickelte einen Mordsspaß daran, die Bohnen zu essen und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein kleines Kind. Völlig versunken darin, sich vorzustellen, welche Geschmacksrichtung sie bei der nächsten Bohne erwischen würde, aß sie eine nach der anderen. Als sie plötzlich Schritte im Schnee vor sich hörte, aufsah und Remus erkannte, der sie fragend ansah, lächelte sie breit. Ihr war ein wenig übel, wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht so viel auf einmal von diesem Zeug essen sollen.  
  
„Was gefunden?"fragte er. „Naja, allzu weit bin ich nicht gekommen"grinste sie und hielt die leere Packung in die Höhe. Plötzlich hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihm nichts übriggelassen hatte, kramte in den Taschen und fand noch einen großen Schokoriegel. Sie zog ihn heraus und hielt ihn Remus entgegen. „Ich kann nicht mehr."sagte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Willst du?" Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Danke"sagte er und nahm den Schokoriegel entgegen. 


	9. Der Wildfang

Uuups, ich Dussel!! Der Honigtopf ist doch gar nicht in London sondern in Hogsmeade! mitderhandvordiestirnschlag Ähähä...naja, einigen wir uns darauf, dass die in London ne Zweigstelle haben oder sowas? Okay? Ich brauchte den Süßkramladen halt. g  
  
So, jetzt gibt's mehr....ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch nicht, was sich da zwischen den beiden entwickelt. Wie ja hoffentlich rauskommt, haben beide etwas gemeinsam..sie sind beide irgendwie Außenseiter und zumindest Emily ist Menschen gegenüber noch sehr skeptisch, sie wird sich da nicht sofort in etwas reinstürzen. Wartet einfach mal ab, was sich da entwickelt, okay?  
  
So, viel Spaß beim weiterlesen....  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Der Wildfang  
  
„Hast du gefunden, was du kaufen wolltest?" „Ja."  
  
Eine Stunde später schlenderten Remus und Emily durch die Winkelgasse, in der mittlerweile reges Treiben herrschte. Man merkte, dass es auf Weihnachten zuging; hier in dieser Welt, von der Emily vor 24 Stunden noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierte, war das nicht anders als in dem London, das sie kannte. „Was war´s denn?"fragte sie.  
  
Er sah sie kurz an und sie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, denn offensichtlich war ihm die Frage ein wenig unangenehm. Warum kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klapppe halten, anstatt alles und jeden auszuquetschen über Dinge, die dich nichts angehn, Emy?  
  
„Oh..ich ähm...schon gut. Geht mich ja nichts an."warf sie hastig ein, als sie eine Spur von Erschrecken in seinen Augen sah. Aber dann schüttelte Remus nur den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich habe ein Kraut gekauft, dass jemand in Hogwarts benötigt, um einen Trank zu brauen. Und weil ich ja ohnehin in die Winkelgasse wollte, habe ich ihm angeboten, es zu besorgen und heute abend zuzuschicken."  
  
„Ah. Okay."Einen Moment lang sagte niemand von ihnen etwas, aber gerade als das Schweigen beinahe unangenehm wurde, blieb Remus vor einem Laden stehen.  
  
„So, da wären wir. Letzte Station."sagte er und Emily atmete innerlich auf. Sie und Remus waren mit schweren Taschen beladen in denen all die Dinge steckten, die sie in der letzten Stunde gekauft hatten. Umhänge und einige Bücher, allesamt sehr schwere, in Leder gebundene Ausgaben.  
  
Emily legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah an der Fassade hoch. „Ollivanders"stand da in bereits abblätternden Lettern. Auf einem samtenen Kissen in der Auslage lagen einige fein gearbeitete Zauberstäbe.  
  
Als sie den Laden betraten schlug Emily der stickige Geruch nach Staub und altem Holz engegen. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden war kaum erleuchtet, das einzige Licht, dass von außen hineinfiel kam durch die fenster, aber da es bereits später Nachmittag war, hatte es schon zu dunkeln begonnen. Ein ältlicher Mann mit grauem strähnigen Haar der kaum so groß war wie Emily trat aus dem Schatten heraus und ehe er sich Emily zuwandte, fiel sein Blick auf Lupin. Dieser eine Blick, mit dem er Remus musterte genügte, um ihn Emily vom ersten Augenblick an unsympatisch erscheinen zu lassen. In seinen blassen kleinen Augen, die im Zwielicht, das in diesem Laden herrschte, seltsam zu funkeln schienen, spiegelte sich Mißtrauen gepaart mit einem leichten Anflug von Abscheu und Spott...und..Furcht?  
  
Leise trat der Mann, offensichtlich Mr Ollivander, aus dem Schatten heraus, blieb aber hinter dem Tresen stehen.  
  
„Remus Lupin."sagte er und seine Stimme jagte Emily einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken. „Lange nicht mehr gesehn."Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Emily hinüber, dann hafteten seine Augen wieder auf dem Zauberer. „Wie...kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?"Das letzte Wort hatte er auf eine seltsame Art und Weise betont und Emily glaubte zu bemerken, dass Remus leicht zusammenzuckte. Wenn er es tat, so schien es Ollivander selbst nicht aufzufallen, denn er sah ihn unbeirrt weiter an. Emily kam der Blick eines Tieres in den Sinn, dass sich vor einem Jäger fürchtete. Hatte Ollivander Angst? Und wenn ja, warum?  
  
Remus überging den Kommentar, falls er für ihn überhaupt etwas bedeuten mochte, aber Emily hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, dass der alte Mann auf etwas anspielte...Professor? Sie warf Remus einen raschen Blick zu, er erwiderte ihn jedoch nicht.  
  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, aber ich bin mit Emily hier. Sie braucht eine Zauberstab." Mr Ollivander trat nun doch hinter seinem Tresen hervor, hielt jedoch, wie Emily auffiel, stets einen gewissen Abstand zu Remus. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Der alte Zauberer kam auf sie zu und musterte sie. „Emily? Nur Emily?" Sie senkte den Blick. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie seltsam es wirken musste, keinen Nachnamen zu haben. Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, eigentlich hatte Emily stets genügt. „Nur Emily, Sir."sagte sie und versuchte dabei ein wenig trotzig zu klingen. Ollivander nickte.  
  
„Ihr erster Zauberstab?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Hm..."  
  
Er nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, wandte sich dan um, um einige Schachteln aus den Regalen hinter dem Tresen zu nehmen, aber ihr fiel auf, dass es in den Augen des Zauberers spöttisch funkelte.  
  
„Emily...nichts weiter. Und das ist ihr erster Zauberstab?" Er warf Remus einen Blick zu und sagte. „Sie ist ein Wildfang, nicht wahr?" Emily fühlte einen leichten Stich als sie seine Worte hörte. Sie hatte geglaubt, endlich einen Ort gefunden zu haben, an dem man sie akzeptierte, so wie sie war. Aber die Art und Weise, in der Ollivander das Wort Wildfang ausgesprochen hatte, machte deutlich, dass dieser Ausdruck wenig schmeichelhaft war.  
  
„Sie ist eine wilde Magierin, ja."korrigierte Remus und seine Stimme klang strenger als gewöhnlich. „Wilde Magie ist weit verbreitet, Mr Ollivander, und es ist kein Grund, das Mädchen als Wildfang zu bezeichnen." „Schon gut, Professor, ich habs nicht böse gemeint."gab der alte Zauberer mit einer demütigen Verbeugung zurück.  
  
„Bitte sehr, Miss. Probieren Sie diesen hier..."  
  
Emily war froh, als sie den Laden einige Zeit später wieder verliessen und noch froher war sie, von Mr Ollivander fort zu kommen. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Namen, mit dem sie dieses Gefühl beschreiben konnte, aber sie hatte die latente Feindseligkeit gespürt, mit der der alte Zauberer ihr begegnet war... sie kannte Blicke wie die, die er ihr zugeworfen hatte. Es waren die Blicke, die Menschen ihr auf der Straße zuwarfen, es war derselbe Blick, mit dem die Kinder im Waisenhaus sie gemustert hatten, damal, kurz bevor man sie davon gejagt hatte. Dieser Blick, der ganz deutlich sagte: Du bist ein Freak!  
  
Sie wischte den Gedanken beiseite. In all den Jahren hatte sie gelernt, nicht allzu viel von ihren gefühlen abhängig zu machen. Gefühle halfen einem nicht weiter, wenn es darum ging, auf der Straße zu überleben und sie waren erst recht keine Hilfe, wenn es darum ging, mit dem Spott und der Ablehnug der Menschen fertig zu werden.  
  
Der Schnee hatte mittlerweile eine dicke Schicht auf der Straße gebildet und die Sohlen ihrer Schuhe knirschten, als Remus und Emily sich auf den Weg zurück zu der Seitengasse machten, zu der sie am Nachmittag mit dem Portschlüssel gereist waren. Die Luft war eisig, so dass Emily ihren Atem als kleine Wölcken vor dem Gesicht sehen konnte, wenn immer sie Luft ausstieß, aber die sich eng an die Gasse schmiegenden Häuser, die warmen Lichter, die mit dem hereinbrechenden Dunkel überall entzündet worden waren, die Gerüche und Geräusche, ließen sie beinahe ins Träumen geraten. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal durch den Schnee gestapft war, ohne sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen, ob sie am nächsten Morgen durchgefroren erwachen würde.  
  
Es tat gut, einfach so durch den Schnee zu laufen, die schweren Taschen im Arm, aber Remus bei ihrer Seite, jemanden, den sie gestern noch nicht gekannt hatte, mit dem sie sich aber bereits auf eine nicht zu fassende Art verbunden fühlte. Schon am Morgen hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass er ein geheimnis hatte, so wie sie das ihre, das sie jahrelang versteckt gehalten hatte und sie war willends, es ihm zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass die Menschen ihre Geheimnisse nicht gerne preis gaben und ließ es dabei bewenden. Aber es war einfach gut zu wissen, dass sie jemanden an ihrer Seite wusste...  
  
Als sie beinahe die Seitengasse erreicht hatten, huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Züge, als sie sich daran erinnerte, was sie ihn hatte fragen wollen.  
  
„Professor?"  
  
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Mr Ollivander."fügte sie hinzu. „Er hat Professor zu dir gesagt. War das nur ein Spruch oder...?"  
  
„Nein."Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Also bist du...bist du so ne Art Lehrer oder so?"hakte Emily nach.  
  
„Ich war es, ja. Ich habe ein Jahr lang in Hogwarts unterrichtet."  
  
„Und jetzt tust du das nicht mehr?"  
  
„Nein ich...es war nur dieses eine Jahr. Ich habe gekündigt."  
  
Sie fragte nicht nach den Gründen, denn sie spürte, dass sie wieder einmal beinahe in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Statt dessen nickte sie nur mit dem Kopf. Das traurige Lächeln, dass sich in diesem Moment auf sein Gesicht stahl, als er glaubte sie sehe nicht hin, machte es ihr unmöglich, nach den Gründen zu fragen. 


	10. Nacht

Kapitel 10  
  
Nacht  
  
Auf den letzten Schritten zu der kleinen Seitengasse, in der Remus den Kerzenstumpf wieder aus der Tasche zog, um ihn in einen Portschlüssel zurück zu verwandeln, hatten sie nicht mehr viel miteinander gesprochen. Remus wusste nicht einmal genau, warum, aber Emilys Fragen hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht. Sie waren zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt und waren durch die dunkle Eingangshalle geschritten, hinter der bereits Licht brannte. Es war dieselbe heimelige Atmosphäre wie jeden Abend, aber heute hatte Remus kaum ein Auge dafür. Er ahnte, dass Emily sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass er ins Grübeln geraten war, nachdem sie ihn nach Hogwarts gefragt hatte, und er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig, dass er auch ihr damit Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.  
  
Aber an diesem Abend musste sich Remus Lupin einmal mehr eingestehen, dass es nicht so leicht war, Gefühle zu verdrängen, die sein Leben bestimmten. Vielleicht war es auch die altbekannte Unruhe, die er in der Nacht zuvor bereits gespürt hatte, die Unruhe, die in den letzten Jahren stärker als sonst befiel, wenn der Vollmond nahte. Aber selbst wenn der Mond ausnahmsweise keine Schuld trug, ertappte er sich dabei, denselben Fehler, den er am Abend zuvor schon gemacht hatte, erneut zu begehen und Gedanken nachzuhängen, die zu keinem guten Ende führten...  
  
Heute nicht´ hatte er sich selbst gesagt, als sie in die Küche getreten waren. ´In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond, in 3 Weihnachten. Heute denke ich nicht daran, heute nicht.´  
  
Und so hatte er den Abend zusammen mit Emily und Tonks in einem der weitläufigen Wohnzimmer verbracht. Tonks war kurze Zeit vor ihnen von ihren Freunden zurückgekehrt, und sie hatte es sich mit einem Buch in einem der Sessel bequem gemacht. An diesem Abend hatte er sich ablenken wollen, hatte einmal nicht daran denken wollen, was in zwei Nächten erneut geschehen würde und auch nicht an Sirius. Er hatte festgestellt, dass ihm der Ausflug nach London gut getan hatte...in gewisser Hinsicht.  
  
Andererseits hatte dieser Tag ihm wieder allzu deutlich gezeigt, welchen Platz er als Werwolf in der Gesellschaft einnahm. Nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass er ein Werwolf war, hatte sich das Gerücht sehr schnell herumgesprochen und zweifellos wusste auch Mr Ollivander etwas davon. Sein Verhalten, die Abscheu in seinen Augen...ja, es ging auf Vollmond zu, Remus´ Sinne waren geschärft und er hatte die Angst förmlich wahrnehmen können. Ollivander war nicht der Einzeige, der ihn so behandelte. Im Orden kam man ihm freundlich entgegen und er stellte fest, dass er sich darauf freute, dass Harry und die anderen am nächsten Tag ankommen würden- sie hatten sich für den späten Nachmittag angemeldet und er freute sich auf ihre Gesellschaft. Endlich würde das Haus wieder etwas belebter sein...und ihm, dem Werwolf die Illusion vermitteln können, er führe ein halbwegs normales Leben.  
  
Die beiden jungen Frauen unterhielten sich bereits wie alte Freundinnen und ein Lächeln huschte über Remus´ Gesicht, als er Emily betrachtete. Gestern Abend war sie ein verängstigtes Häufchen Elend gewesen...sie gewöhnet sich schnell ein und das war gut. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, Tonks sagte etwas und er bemerkte, dass er den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Tonks sah ihn an und er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich sagte nur, dass ich zutiefst enttäuscht bin, dass ihr mir nichts aus dem Honigtopf mitgebracht habt."sagte Tonks in gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton. Dann wandte sie sich Emily zu. „Für Schokolade tut er alles."  
  
Remus lachte. „Hey das ist nicht fair. Redet über mich, wenn ich nicht dabei bin."Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, die Eule loszuschicken.  
  
Emily wandte sich um und er glaubte, Besorgnis in ihren Augen zu lesen. „Wo gehst du hin? Du siehst bleich aus...Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Er erschrak. Er wusste, dass er alles andere als gut aussehen musste, schließlich war bald Vollmond, aber normalerweise hatte er gelernt, diese Schwächen einigermaßen gut zu verbergen. Wie kam es, dass sie das so schnell wahrnahm? Hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie eine wilde Magierin war?  
  
„Nein ich...muss nur eine Eule nach Hogwarts schicken....Post."fügte er hinzu als er Emilys verstörten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Das Kraut, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
„Oh..klar. Ich denke, ich bleibe noch ein bisschen auf und werfe gleich mal einen Blick in die Bücher. Das sieht ja alles recht spannend aus."grinste sie.  
  
„Gut."sagte Tonks und reckte sich. „Ich denke, ich geh dann schlafen."  
  
„Ja, es ist spät. Bleib nicht mehr allzu lange auf, Emily. Wenn wir morgen mit dem Unterricht anfangen wollen, solltest du ausgeschlafen sein."sagte Remus und verabschiedete sich.  
  
„Natürlich Professor."rief Emily ihm feixend hinterher, als er die Tür schloss.  
  
Remus lachte leise auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins oberste Geschoss, von dem er wusste, dass er dort eine Eule finden würde, die das Mondkraut nach Hogwarts bringen konnte.  
  
Das Haus war still..zu still. Gut, dass morgen der Zug aus Hogwarts hier ankommen würde.  
  
Das Haus der Blacks hatte zur Südseite hin einen kleinen Erkerturm, in dem sich meist zwei oder drei Eulen aufhielten. Es war riskant, tagsüber Eulen von hier aus über Land zu schicken und selbst in der Nacht war es nicht ohne Risiko, aber manchmal hatte man keine andere Wahl.  
  
Remus betrat den Erkerturm und schritt auf eine große Eule zu, die schläfrig auf einer Stange im hintersten Winkel saß und als sie ihn sah, leise schuhute. „Tut mir leid, aber du musst noch mal raus."sagte Remus ruhig, als die Eule aufflatterte und sich auf seinen Arm setzte. Remus zog das kleine Ledersäckchen, in dem sich das Mondkraut befand, aus der Tasche, zusammen mit einer kleinen auf Pergament geschriebenen und ordentlich zusammengefalteten Notiz an Severus Snape. Remus wusste, dass Snape ihn verabscheute und auch er selbst hegte keine freundschaftlichen Gefühle für ihn, aber Snape benötigte das Mondkraut, um den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen. Seine Vorräte waren aufgebraucht, für diesen Vollmond würden sie nicht mehr reichen...  
  
Remus band der Eule das Säckchen an das ausgestreckte Bein, trat ans Fenster und warf den Vogel in die Nacht hinaus. Eine Weile blieb er am Fenster stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Der Mond war beinahe voll, nach den Schneeschauern, die den ganzen Tag über niedergegangen waren, hatte sich der Himmel aufgeklärt und war nun sternenklar. Ihm kam es beinahe wie Hohn vor, als er zu der beinahe vollen Mondscheibe hinaufblickte. Die Luft war kalt und ihn schauderte. Dennoch blieb er am geöffneten Fenster stehen. Die Nachtluft machte seinen Kopf klarer und erleichterte es ihm, die dunklen Gedanken, in die er am frühen Abend erneut zu fallen gedroht hatte, wieder abzuschütteln.  
  
Stattdessen dachte er über den nächsten Tag nach. Darüber, wie er den Unterricht mit Emily beginnen sollte. Sicher wäre es am besten, wenn er ihr zuerst einige einfache Dinge beibringen würde, Dinge, die ihr zeigten, wozu sie fähig war....andererseits....sollte er nicht lieber darauf bedacht sein, sie so schnell und so gut wie möglich auf das vorzubereiten, das sie nur zu bald zu erwarten hatte? Der Krieg stand kurz bevor und sie würde für Voldemort und seine Todesser eine leichte Beute sein, wenn er sie nicht vorbereitete und so gut wie möglich gegen diese Gefahren wappnete.  
  
Sie wusste doch so wenig. So wenig von dieser Welt! Für sie war all das ein schillerndes Abenteuer, vielleicht glaubte sie gar, endlich in Sicherheit zu sein, endlich ein Zuhause gefunden zu haben. Aber hatte sie das wirklich? Remus seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass es zu diesen Zeiten so etwas wie Sicherheit nicht gab...für niemanden..vor allem nicht für jene, die nicht wussten, worauf sie sich einließen.  
  
Er beschloss, ehe er schlafen ging, noch einen Umweg über die kleine Bibliothek zu machen, die neben Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer im zweiten Stockwerk lag. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in der Eulerei gestanden und in die Nacht hinaus gestarrt hatte, aber es musste länger als nur ein paar Minuten gewesen sein, denn der Mond war auf seiner Bahn ein gutes Stück weiter gewandert.  
  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise „Lumos", als er die Tür öffnete. Wenngleich nicht viele Menschen in diesem Haus waren wollte er um diese Zeit doch keinen allzu großen Lärm machen. Er stand vor dem Regal und suchte mit dem Blick die Buchrücken ab. Schließlich nahm er eine Ausgabe von „Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind"heraus. Das Buch war nicht allzu dick und recht gut zu lesen, sie konnte es sich ansehen, wenn sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Dann packte er ein weiteres, etwas dickeres Exemplar. „Gegen dunkle Künste bestehen – Flüche und Zauber zur Selbstverteidigung", klemmte es sich unter den Arm und verließ den Raum wieder.  
  
Das Haus war finster, die Lichter alle gelöscht, als er sich auf den Weg in das Wohnzimmer machte, an dem er den Abend verbracht hatte. Der Raum war groß und da er keine optimalen Möglichkeiten zum Unterrichten hatte, wie dies etwa in Hogwarts der Fall gewesen wäre, glaubte er, dass dieser Raum für seine Zwecke recht gut geeignet sein würde. Er bot viel Platz und so beschloss er, die Bücher dort abzulegen, um sie morgen gleich zur Hand zu haben.  
  
Er hielt den Zauberstab mit der hell erleuchteten Spitze noch immer vor sich, denn die Kerzen und Fackeln waren bereits alle gelöscht. Er trat auf die Tür zu, die ins Wohnzimmer führte und runzelte die Stirn, als er bemerkte, dass darin noch Licht brannte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Der sanfte Schein des Kaminfeuers drang durch den Türspalt.  
  
Leise näherte er sich der Tür, murmelte „Nox"und der helle Punkt an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes verlöschte. Im Raum war es still und als er langsam die Tür aufschob, glaubte er zunächst, das Zimmer sei vollkommen leer. Dann jedoch meldeten sich seine sensiblen Werwolfsinne...jemand war hier! Er wandte den Kopf nach rechts und sah, dass Emily in einem der Sessel nahe dem Kamin saß, die Beine angewinkelt, zusammengekauert und eines der Bücher, die sie heute in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatten, vor sich auf dem Schoss. In der rechten Hand hielt sie eine Schreibfeder, aber sie schrieb nicht. Das Buch war aufgeschlagen. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerkten und im ersten Moment glaubte Remus, sie sei einfach in dem Sessel eingeschlafen, doch dann fuhr sie sich mit der linken Hand durchs Haar, strich eine lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und er sah im Schein des Feuers, der sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte, dass sie weinte.  
  
Yay, wieder ein Cliffhanger! muahahahaha Jaaa, ich bin gemein, ich weiß. Aber ich genieße es. gg Danke für die netten reviews!!! Ihr seid klasse!!!  
  
Lady Adamas: Wow, zwei sooooo lange reviews, wie nett. Hab mir extra Mühe gegeben und schnell weiter geschrieben und yep, Snape kommt auch irgendwann mal vorbei... ist ja schließlich bald Vollmond und irgendjemand muss Remus ja dieses eklige Gesöff vorbeibringen lach  
  
Tawiga: Danke!! g Lass dich überraschen, okay? 


	11. Das Mädchen ohne Namen

Soooo.... es geht weiter. :-) und diesmal gibt's sogar ein richtig langes Kapitel  
  
Celendilon:  
  
Dankö! :-) Muss dir da zumindest vorerst zustimmen. Hey Leute, das Mädel hat 7 Jahre auf der Straße gelebt und alle waren gemein zu ihr. Armes Ding. :lach:  
  
Lady Adamas:  
  
Ich mag Cliffhanger. :muahahaha: Dann lest ihr wenigstens weiter. :hehe: Ich hab mich bemüht, dieses Mal gibt's keinen, ehrlich! :schwör: Freu dich auf Kapitel 12. :breitgrins: Ach ja..."und sei es nur sein Name"Okay, hier schonmal als kleines vorab: SNAPE! :haha:  
  
Tawiga:  
  
:schockiertguck: :gasp: Also wirklich, ich bin entrüstet. So hier, schön weiterlesen, ja? :lach:  
  
Kapitel 11  
  
Das Mädchen ohne Namen  
  
„Natürlich, Professor."  
  
Emily lachte und warf Remus einen letzten Blick zu, als dieser die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Sie wusste, dass er ihre kleine Stichelei nicht ernst genommen hatte, denn sie hörte, wie er hinter der Tür kurz auflachte, ehe sich seine Schritte auf dem Holzboden in Richtung der Treppe entfernten. Tonks, die ihr Buch in eines der Regale neben dem Kamin zurück gestellt hatte, sah über die Schulter zu ihr hin.  
  
„Hat er dir von Hogwarts erzählt?"fragte sie.  
  
„Nicht viel."gab Emil zurück und zog die Beine auf den Sessel. „Nur, dass er ein Jahr da unterrichtet hat, mehr nicht."Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie er sie angesehen hatte, als sie nachgehakt hatte, warum er gekündigt hatte. „Aber ich muss ja meine Nase immer überall reinstecken.." fügte sie leiser hinzu. Tonks sah sie an. „Hm?" „Ach nichts. Geht mich ja nichts an."  
  
Tonks ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen. „Er hatte persönliche Gründe, dort zu kündigen, was schade ist, denn ich glaube, er ist ein wirklich guter Lehrer gewesen. Aber na ja...jetzt sind wir froh, jemanden wie ihn zu haben. Er hilft dem Orden sehr viel."  
  
Emily runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was ist das eigentlich für ein Laden hier? Dieser Orden? Ich blick da immer noch nicht ganz durch." „Der Orden des Phoenix ist eine Geheimorganisation, die einen sehr mächtigen Zauberer bekämpft"sagte Tonks. „Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber dieser Zauberer, dessen Namen die meisten von uns nicht einmal auszusprechen wagen, ist schon früher an der Macht gewesen. Dann wurde er gestürzt...niemand weiß genau, warum und wie das passieren konnte. Es ist jetzt etwa 15 Jahre her. Er wollte einen kleinen Jungen töten, aber der Fluch wurde auf ihn selbst zurück geschleudert und beraubte ihn seiner Kraft. Schon damals gab es den Orden des Phoenix, aber bis vor gut einem Jahr waren wir verstreut, weil es nichts mehr zu tun gab. Aber jetzt ist....er zurück und..."Sie machte eine kurze Pause.  
  
„Er ist so stark wie damals...beinahe und er hat viele seiner ehemaligen Anhänger wieder um sich geschart."  
  
Plötzlich kam Emily ein Gedanke. „Dieser Mann... der gestern Abend in der Gasse, der mich angegriffen hat, war das einer von ihnen?" Tonks nickte.  
  
„Ja."sagte sie dann leise. „Das war Peter Pettigrew, einer der Anhänger von.."Sie machte eine kurze Pause, brachte den Namen aber nicht über die Lippen. „...von Du-weißt-schon-wem."  
  
Emily starrte ihn die Flammen des Kamins. „Das ist seltsam."sagte sie dann. „Ich habe gedacht, diese Welt sei friedlicher als die, in der ich bisher gelebt habe." Traurig schüttelte Tonks den Kopf. „Nein."sagte sie dann. „Leider ist es das gerade im Moment nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich glaube...das es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis der Krieg offen ausbricht."  
  
Emily fröstelte, obwohl der Raum warm war. Tonks, diese fröhliche junge Frau, die sie erst seit gestern kannte, war plötzlich nachdenklich und beinahe ängstlich geworden.  
  
„Dann werde ich euch wohl kaum eine Hilfe sein."sagte Emily. Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Na ja. Ich kann doch noch gar nicht zaubern. Ihr.. ihr seid alle in Gefahr und ich..kann doch gar nichts tun."  
  
„Red keinen Unsinn, Emily. Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen, wirklich. Und auch du bist da keine Ausnahme."  
  
Emily zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, ob es Tonks überzeugte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."sagte sie und seufzte. „Ich werde jedenfalls alles versuchen, um euch zu helfen. Schließlich bin ich dir und Remus was schuldig."  
  
Tonks lachte auf. „Ach was. Es war selbstverständlich, dass wir dich da raus geholt haben."  
  
Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Sie trat an Emilys Sessel heran und berührte aufmunternd ihren Arm. „Du wirst schon sehn. Es ist nicht so schwer, wie du vielleicht denkst. Du hast magisches Blut, Emily."  
  
Sie gähnte. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Morgen gibt es eine Menge zu tun. Gute Nacht."  
  
„Nacht."  
  
Tonks trat auf die Tür zu, doch dann fiel Emily etwas ein.  
  
„Tonks?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Remus zu nahe getreten bin, als ich ihn gefragt hab, warum er in Hogwarts gekündigt hat..."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
  
„Okay..."Sie wandte sich um und dann nahm ihre Neugier wieder Überhand. „Was hat er unterrichtet?"  
  
"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."sagte Tonks. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Er hat wirklich was drauf... Gute Nacht."  
  
„Ja, gute Nacht. Lass die Tür angelehnt, ich geh auch gleich."  
  
Emily wandte ihrem Blick wieder den tanzenden Flammen im Kamin zu und hörte, wie Tonks auf leisen Füßen den Raum verließ. Sie seufzte leise. ´Er hat wirklich was drauf...´ Super Emy, dachte sie verbittert. Umso elender würde sie sich fühlen, ihn enttäuschen zu müssen. Es hatte nie etwas gegeben, worin sie wirklich gut gewesen war, warum sollte sich das also jetzt ändern? In diesem Moment brauchte sie nicht viel Phantasie, um sich in den Flammen Remus´ Gesicht vorzustellen, seine große Gestalt und die für sein Alter so seltsam erschöpften Gesichtszüge, sein abgetragener Umhang, in der Hand seinen Zauberstab und einen enttäuschten Ausdruck in den Augen, als er sagte: Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, ich könnte dir etwas beibringe, Emily. Aber...da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Vielleicht gehörst du ja doch nicht hierher!´  
  
Das durfte nicht geschehen! nahm sie sich in diesen Minuten vor. Bislang war sie ein Nichtsnutz gewesen, ein Rumtreiber, jemand, der zu nichts gut war, aber das wollte sie ändern...um jeden Preis. Nach allem, was Tonks ihr soeben erzählt hatte, hatten die beiden gestern Nacht ihr Leben riskiert, um das ihre zu retten – das Leben eines Straßenkindes, das man vor sieben Jahren verstoßen hatte. Ob sie es ein zweites Mal getan hätten?  
  
Als sie in die Flammen starrte wurde Emily bewusst, dass sie sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder um solche Dinge Sorgen machte...Fragen wie die, ob die Menschen, die sie umgaben, vielleicht enttäuscht von ihr wären, wenn sie sie nur lange genug kennen würden. Nein, das war das letzte was sie wollte, dachte sie. Egal, was es sie kosten würde, sie würde hart arbeiten, sie würde, wenn es sein müsste, die Nächte damit verbringen, Zaubersprüche auswendig zu lernen, wenn das half, sich dankbar zu erweisen. Sie wollte diese Menschen nicht enttäuschen und, wenngleich sie nicht genau wusste warum, sie wollte vor allem Remus nicht enttäuschen. Sie hatte nie einen guten Freund gehabt...nie jemanden, der ihr angeboten hätte, ihr zu helfen, sie zu unterrichten und Remus hatte ihr all das angeboten, sofort und ohne zu zögern.  
  
Sie seufzte und beschloss, dass es am besten wäre, diese Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sie bemerkte den kleinen Stapel mit Büchern, die sie am Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie aufstand und zu den Büchern hinüberging. Die alte Neugier überkam sie wieder, als sie das oberste Buch, ein schweres in Leder gebundenes Exemplar, zur Hand nahm- es war sehr schwer – und sich wieder in den Sessel vor den Kamin setzte.  
  
Emily hatte nie eigene Bücher besessen, nicht einmal damals im Waisenhaus, aber sie hatte immer gern gelesen und es für wichtig gefunden, gut lesen zu können. Im Waisenhaus hatte sie keine allzu gute Schulbildung erhalten, aber sie hatte selbst nachdem sie von dort davongejagt worden war, immer versucht, diese Fähigkeit weiter zu entwickeln und, wann immer sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, in Zeitungen und Zeitschriften gelesen, die sie in die Finger bekommen hatte. Aber das war das erste Mal, dass sie ein Buch in den Händen hielt, das sie selbst besaß.  
  
Das Buch trug den Titel „Elementarbegriffe der Zauberei – ein Kurs zur Ausbildung wilder Magie."Als sie es aufschlug stellte sie fasziniert fest, dass es reich bebildert war ... und die Bilder bewegten sich. „Wahnsinn" flüsterte sie leise, als sie durch die Seiten blätterte. Die Bilder zeigten teils Fotos, teils farbige Zeichnungen. Hexen und Zauberer, die Bewegungen, welche man zu den entsprechenden Zaubersprüchen auszuführen hatte, darstellten. Ein paar Minuten verbrachte sie einfach damit, durch die Seiten zu blättern und die Abbildungen zu betrachten. Sie ertappte sich gar bei dem Gedanken, zu ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und einen oder zwei von den Sprüchen, die weit vorne um Buch standen, und sicher nicht allzu schwer waren, selbst auszuprobieren. Ihr Zauberstab lag in greifbarer Nähe.... Sie lauschte, lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und spähte durch den Türspalt in die leere Halle hinaus. Hör auf damit!´ mahnte sie sich dann gleich wieder. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du hier das Haus in die Luft jagen würdest.´  
  
Statt zu ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, langte sie nach ihrer neuen Schreibfeder und dem kleinen Tintenfass mit smaragdgrüner Tinte. Es war eine hübsche Adlerfeder und einen Moment lang strich sie mit dem Finger darüber, ehe sie die Spitze in die Tinte eintauchte und das Buch auf der ersten unbeschriebenen Seite öffnete. Sie wartete ab, bis sich die Spitze mit ein wenig Tinte vollgesogen hatte und setzte sie dann auf der Innenseite des Buchdeckels auf. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie das tat und kam sich beinahe ein wenig kindisch dabei vor, aber irgendwie freute sie sich so sehr darüber, endlich etwas eigenes zu besitzen und noch dazu etwas so faszinierendes, dass sie den Drang verspürte, ganz entgegen ihrem sonstigen Verhalten und sehr ähnlich einem kleinen Schulmädchen, ihren Namen in dieses Buch zu schreiben um es als ihren Besitz zu kennzeichnen. Sorgfältig begann sie zu schreiben...  
  
„Dieses Buch gehört Emily.."  
  
Dann hielt sie Inne. Dieses Buch gehört Emily....Mit einem Mal verspürte sie einen unangenehmen Kloß im Hals und die Worte des alten Zauberstabverkäufers, Mr Ollivander mit den kalten blassen Augen hallten in ihrem Kopf nach, so deutlich und nah, als stehe er hinter ihr. „Emily? Nur Emily?"  
  
In dieser Sekunde machte Emily eine wichtige Erfahrung. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass das, was Ollivander gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach. „Sie ist ein Wildfang, nicht wahr?"Sie starrte auf die wenigen Worte hinab und spürte, wie ihre Augen zu tränen begannen. Beinahe wütend hob sie die Hand und wischte sie beiseite und hätte dabei um ein Haar das Tintenfass umgestoßen. Verdammt Emy! Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie das Fläschchen wieder auf den Tisch zurückstellte und dann langsam die Augen schloss, um die Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. Ein Wildfang.... war das nicht genau das, was sie war? Ein Wildfang.... ein Nichtsnutz...jemand, der nirgendwo hingehörte. Ein Wildfang. Ein Mädchen ohne Namen. Emily, einfach nur Emily. Emily, der Wildfang, der seine Eltern nie kennen gelernt hatte, der mit 14 Jahren davon gejagt worden war, Emily, die ihren eigenen Nachnamen vergessen hatte!  
  
Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen und verspürte plötzlich eine beinahe unbändige Wut auf sich selbst. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal geweint hatte... es musste lange her sein. Wenn man auf der Straße lebte, lernte man, solche Dinge zu unterdrücken... was war nur los mit ihr? Hatte sie in diesen wenigen Stunden alle ihre üblichen Verhaltensweise über den Haufen geworfen?  
  
Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die wenigen mit Tinte geschriebenen Worte und sie hätte am liebsten die Augen davon abgewendet, um es nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, ihren Namen so allein dort stehen zu sehen... so allein, wie sie selbst war. So bedeutungslos. Ein Mädchen ohne Namen.  
  
Müde ließ sie die Hand mit der Adlerfeder sinken und starrte in die Flammen, das Buch noch immer geöffnet auf dem Schoß. Sie fühlte sich müde, so unendlich müde und wenngleich nur wenige Tränen ihre Wangen hinabgeronnen waren – und dies noch immer taten, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, sie fortzuwischen – fühlte sie sich erschöpft...auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Erschöpft und einsam.  
  
Sie blickte auf ihre Hände herab und beobachtete teilnahmslos, wie sich der warme Feuerschein auf ihnen widerspiegelte. Sie verlor sich in ihren eigenen, dumpfen Gedanken...die Tränen hörten nicht auf zu fließen.  
  
„Emily?"  
  
Sie schrak auf und fuhr herum. Noch ehe sie die restlichen Tränen von ihren Augen blinzeln konnte, um ihr Umfeld klar zu sehen, hatte sie die Stimme erkannt. Remus Lupin hatte, ohne dass sie seine Schritte gehört hatte, den Raum betreten und stand nun wenige Schritte von ihrem Sessel entfernt, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und sah sie an. Hastig wandte sie den Blick ab, starrte wieder in die Flammen und versuchte sich trotzig einzureden, dass er ihre Tränen nicht gesehen hatte. Er konnte noch nicht allzu lang dort stehen... oder etwa doch? Emily spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Eine weitere Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter, sie konnte es spüren und musste sich dazu zwingen, sie nicht fortzuwischen, als könne sie sich so in dem Glauben wiegen, solange sie es selbst nicht zugebe, seien ihre Gefühle für andere Menschen unsichtbar.  
  
Seit Remus sie angesprochen hatte konnten kaum mehr als zwei Sekunden vergangen sein, dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, am liebsten sofort im Erdboden verschwinden zu wollen. Sie konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Das war einfach zu peinlich.  
  
„Du... bist noch wach?"Seine Stimme klang freundlich wie immer und Emily glaubte, dass etwas beinahe tröstliches von ihrem Klang ausging, wenngleich sie nicht wusste, warum. Warum? Warum musste er gerade jetzt herkommen? Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass er Bücher auf dem Arm trug, die er behutsam auf dem Tisch neben dem Kamin absetzte.  
  
Er sprach nicht weiter und sie wusste nicht einmal, ob er eine Antwort auf seine Frage erwartete, doch sie zwang sich dazu, den Kloß, der noch immer in ihrem Hals saß, zu verdrängen und zu sagen. „Ich bin noch nicht müde." Sie war erstaunt, wie fest ihre Stimme klang. Sie zitterte nicht, aber die Traurigkeit die darin lag sagte genug.  
  
Remus erwiderte nichts. Sie hoffte, er werde ihre Worte und die Tränen, die er offensichtlich bemerkt hatte, akzeptieren und verstehen und einfach den Raum wieder verlassen. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen sah er einen Moment auf die Bücher hinab und setzte sich dann in einen Sessel in ihrer Nähe. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern blickte ins Feuer und Emily war ihm unendlich dankbar dafür. Ein paar Sekunden schwieg er, dann sagte er leise.  
  
„Manche sagen, ich wäre ein guter Zuhörer."Mehr nicht. Nur diesen einen Satz.  
  
Und wieder einmal konnte Emily nichts dagegen unternehmen..wieder einmal musste sie hilflos mit ansehen, wie Emily, das Straßenkind über seinen eigenen Schatten sprang, wie Emily mit Gewohnheiten brach... anstatt ihm einen bissigen Kommentar entgegen zu schleudern oder ihm einen trotzigen Blick zuzuwerfen und das Zimmer zu verlassen, anstatt ihm, wie die alte Emily es sicher getan hätte, hitzig zu verstehen zu geben, dass ihre Angelegenheiten ihn nichts angingen, antwortete sie ruhig: „Es gibt nichts, was ich dir erzählen könnte."  
  
Jetzt wandte er seinen Blick vom Feuer ab und sah sie an. Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich...es tut mir leid. Ich bin bloß heute Abend nicht so gut drauf." „Wirklich?"fragte er einfach.  
  
Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen und nestelte unbehaglich mit der Feder herum, dann warf sie auf den Tisch und sagte etwas lauter und mit einem Anflug von Zorn. „Nein. Ich...verdammt. Warum kann ich nicht einfach...in Ruhe über ein paar Dinge nachdenken?"Sie fühlte sich miserabel bei diesen Worten, denn schließlich trug Remus keine Schuld an ihrer Stimmung. „Weil es manchmal hilft, über solche Dinge gemeinsam nachzudenken." erwiderte er sanft. Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf und ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge. „Ich..nein. Meine Gefühle sind mit mir durchgegangen, das ist alles."  
  
Er stand auf und sie glaubte, er wolle nun doch gehen, dann aber bemerkte er, wie er neben sie trat und einen Blick auf das Buch warf, das sie noch immer ausgebreitet auf dem Schoss hielt. Sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er las, was sie dort geschrieben hatte. Ohne dass sie es wollte, sagte sie schließlich: „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was dieser Mr Ollivander heute zu mir gesagt hat..." „Den Wildfang? Meinst du das?" „Nein."Sie wischte sich nun doch die restlichen Tränen ab. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich habe ja nicht mal wirklich verstanden, dass das eine Art Schimpfwort war, ehe du eingegriffen hast. Aber ..."  
  
Remus hatte sich nicht wieder hingesetzt. Zwar war er um den Sessel herumgegangen, hatte sich jedoch nur auf die Lehne des Sessels gehockt, so dass er sie ansehen konnte.  
  
„Wer bin ich eigentlich?"fragte Emily leise. Sprach sie eigentlich mehr mit sich selbst? Sie wusste es nicht. „Wer bin ich? Ich bin... ich bin wirklich einfach nur Emily, Remus. Ich habe meine Eltern nicht mal gekannt. Weiß nicht, wer sie waren, ob sie tot sind, oder ob sie mich einfach nicht haben wollten. Ich weiß nicht einmal meinen eigenen Nachnamen. Das ist mir nie aufgefallen, aber als Mr Ollivander heute mit mir sprach, wurde es mir bewusst. Ich bin einfach nur eine von vielen. Ich habe nicht einmal einen richtigen Namen."  
  
Sie schwieg und schloss die Augen. Neue Tränen drohten, hinter ihren Lidern aufzusteigen und sie machte nicht einmal ernste Anstrengungen, um sie zurückzudrängen.  
  
„Ist das denn wichtig?"fragte Remus.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn traurig an. Dann nickte sie. „Ich denke schon."sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.  
  
Remus beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah sie an. „Niemand weiß wirklich wer er ist, Emily. Aber ein Name sagt es uns sicher nicht."Er lächelte. „Es ist unser Handeln, das was wir sagen und tun und was wir fühlen; diese Dinge machen aus, was wir sind. Nicht nur ein Name, Emily."  
  
Sie schluckte. „Aber ich kenne nicht einmal den Namen meiner Familie, noch meine Familie selbst. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen wie das ist, wenn man sich so allein fühlt? Du hast die Leute vom Orden, oder...oder...du hast doch sicher Familie und..."  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Nicht?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin allein."sagte er. „Nicht völlig allein natürlich, aber ich habe keine Familie, um die ich mich kümmern könnte, wenn du das meinst."  
  
„Oh...tut mir leid."  
  
„Das muss es nicht."  
  
Sie spürte, dass es ihr gut tat, mit ihm zu reden, aber trotzdem blieb etwas in ihr. Etwas, dass immer da gewesen war, und noch immer nicht verschwunden war. „Ich habe nicht einmal Freunde"sagte sie und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich habe nie welche gehabt. Ich glaubte, ich hätte Freunde, aber dann haben sie mich davon gejagt. Ich habe sie verloren. Weißt du, wie es ist, Freunde zu verlieren, Remus?"  
  
Er wandte den Blick ab und sah in die Flammen. „Ja."Ihr war es, als husche ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, die Erinnerung an einen alten Schmerz, den sie beinahe selbst fühlen konnte. Aber als er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, war der Schatten fort und er lächelte wieder.  
  
„Ich...war allein, weißt du, Remus? Und dann... auf einmal finde ich mich hier wieder. Unter Menschen, die mich so behandeln, wie jeden anderen. Die einfach nett zu mir sind, einfach so."Ihre Stimme brach und sie schloss die Augen. Stumme Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie schrak leicht zusammen, als sie spürte, wie Remus ihr zögernd die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte. „Manchmal tut es gut zu weinen."  
  
In diesem Moment fühlte Emily sich unendlich klein. Sie hatte nie jemanden gehabt, der ihr zugehört hätte, nie jemanden, den ihre Probleme interessierten, nicht einmal in ihrer Zeit im Waisenhaus. All die Jahre lang hatte sie stark sein müssen, hatte sich solche Gedanken, solche Gefühle, Tränen, nicht erlauben können. Trost war etwas für jene, die ein Zuhause hatten, Freunde, Familie. Nichts für sie. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf leise schluchzend in Remus abgetragener Weste und empfand es nicht einmal als peinlich, sich wie ein kleines Kind auszuheulen. Er strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar. „Du wirst nie wieder allein sein, Emily. Hörst du mich? Du bist zuhause."Seine Worte hatten etwas beruhigendes, tröstliches aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern, leise aufzuschluchzen, als er sagte: „Du hast doch schon Freunde gefunden, Emily." 


	12. Zauberei und Zaubertrank

Hi Leute!  
  
So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Bin ab nächsten Donnerstag ne woche im Urlaub und weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, vorher noch ein neues Kapitel zu posten, von daher ist das hier auch recht lang. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. :-)  
  
Tawiga: yep, lass deine Morddrohung zuhause, oder schick sie, während ich nicht da bin ;-)  
  
Lady Adamas: So, hier hast du was über Snape. Nicht die allerlängste Szene, aber ich hoffe, ich hab ihn einigermaßen getroffen...Remus als skrupelloser Kerl...ne, wäre ein guter Irrwicht, aber so mag ich ihn leiber :remuseinstückschokoladerüberschieb:  
  
Haunted jess: Danköö! :froi: Jetzt geht´s weiter...  
  
Kapitel 12 Zauberei und Zaubertrank  
  
Als Emily am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag. Sie blickte sich schlaftrunken um, und bemerkte, dass sie immer noch im selben Zimmer war, in dem sie den Abend verbracht hatte. Sie lag auf dem großen Sofa neben dem Kamin, das Feuer darin war schon längst verloschen, eine Wolldecke über sie gebreitet. Draußen hatte es wieder zu schneien begonnen.  
  
Sie wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und hatte dabei das Gefühl, noch immer den salzigen Geschmack ihrer eigenen Tränen auf der Haut zu spüren, sie glaubte, ihre Augen seien immer noch gerötet und wusste nicht einmal, ob es wirklich so war. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie sie eingeschlafen war, noch wie sie sich zugedeckt oder wie sie sich auf dieses Sofa gelegt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich nur an ihre eigene Traurigkeit, an ihre Verzweifelung, die nun, im warmen Licht des neuen Morgens so kindisch und lächerlich erschienen, dass sie sich dafür schämte.  
  
Sie kam sich mit einem Mal unendlich dumm vor. Meine Güte Emily, dachte sie, du hast in den letzten Jahren doch weiß Gott schlimmeres durchgemacht und jetzt, wo du gerade mal einen Tag ein normales Leben führst, lässt du dich so gehen. Ein Name. Remus hatte völlig recht gehabt. Namen waren unwichtig! sagte die altbekannte Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die, die sie den ganzen Tag über gestern nicht ein einziges Mal vernommen hatte. Aber dennoch - ein seltsamer Nachgeschmack blieb, und selbst die Stimme in ihrem Kopf vermochte ihr nicht auszureden, wie gut es ihr getan hatte, Remus ihr Herz auszuschütten. Sie fühlte sich besser.  
  
Als sie an diesem Morgen die Küche betrat, herrschte dort bereits reges Treiben. Außer Remus und Tonks war noch eine rundliche, rothaarige Frau anwesend, die, als Emily die Küche betrat, gerade lauthals mit zwei gleichaltrigen Jungen, die, dem Aussehen und ihren karottenroten Haarschöpfen nach zu urteilen, offensichtlich ihre Söhne sein mussten, zeterte. Die beiden waren vielleicht um die 18, Zwillinge, doch ließen sie sich von ihrer Mutter kaum einschüchtern.  
  
„Tschuldige Mum, war ja keine Absicht."verteidigte sich der Eine. „Keine Absicht?"Die Stimme der rundlichen Frau klang schrill. „Schon genug damit, dass ihr euren Unfug in Hogsmeade treibt, in diesem Haus möchte ich nichts davon sehn, und das gilt für euch beide!" „Ja, Mum."gaben die beiden monoton zurück, und Emily musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie, ein wenig eingeschüchtert durch die Laune der Mutter, durch die Küchentür lugte. „Morgen."  
  
Die Frau drehte sich herum und ihr wütendes Gesicht veränderte sich sofort, und machte einem liebevollen Lächeln Platz, als sie auf Emily zueilte. „Guten Morgen, Liebes. Du bist sicher Emily."Emily nickte. „Remus hat uns von dir erzählt. Komm und setz dich, du hast sicher Hunger."Und noch ehe sie etwas entgegenen konnte, wurde sie auf den Tisch zugeschoben und setzte sich auf einen leeren Stuhl zwischen Tonks und einem der rothaarigen Zwillinge.  
  
„Wir sind uns noch nicht begenet"sagte die Frau gutmütig, als sie Emily einen kurzen Moment später einen schwer beladenen Frühstücksteller hinschob. „Ich bin Molly Weasley. Und diese beiden Nichtsnutze"sie deutete auf die Jungs. „sind Fred und George." Emily lächelte. Sie mochte Molly und die Jungs auf Anhieb. Wenn in dieser Welt tatsächlich alle Menschen so freundlich waren, dann hatte sie wirklich nicht das geringste Interesse daran, jemals auf die Straße zurück zu kehren. Hungrig machte sie sich über gebratene Würstchen, Rührei und Honigtoast her und warf Remus über den Tisch hinweg einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Er würde sie für eine Idiotin halten, nachdem sie sich gestern abend so hatte gehen lassen, aber der Zauberer lächelte nur.  
  
Sehr schnell kam ein Gespräch in Gang und Emily fühlte sich sofort dazugehörig. Sie erfuhr, dass an diesem Tag noch einige Besucher eintreffen würden. Mollys Mann und zwei weitere ihrer Kinder, außerdem ein Junge namens Harry und ein Mädchen namens Hermine, die beide in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen. Molly verteilte während des Frühstücks die Aufgaben und wies die Zwillinge an, nach dem Frühstück hinaus zu gehen, um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu holen. Sie selbst und Tonks würden das Dekorieren des Hauses übernehmen.  
  
„Dumbledore ist wieder auf Hogwarts, aber er wird irgendwann morgen im Verlauf des Tages wieder eintrudeln"sagte Tonks zu Remus. Sie trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Kakaotasse und ließ sie zur Anrichte schweben. „Die Eule ist zurück, Remus."warf Molly in diesem Moment ein. „Severus sagt, er wird im Laufe des Tages hier vorbeikommen." „Danke, Molly"  
  
Der Zwilling, der neben Emily saß (sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es sich bei ihm um Fred oder George handelte), stieß bei diesen Worten seinen Bruder leicht an und die beiden warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Dann steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und Emily musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, den Kopf in ihre Richtung zu wenden, um zu hören, was die beiden zu besprechen hatten. Offensichtlich heckten sie wieder etwas aus, doch ihre Mutter hatte es gesehen.  
  
„Ich warne euch, ihre beiden."sagte sie scharf und warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu, der sogar die Zwillinge in ihre Schranken wies. „Wenn ich euch erwische, wie ihr morgen Nacht herumschleicht, verbringt ihr Weihnachten auf euren Zimmern!"  
  
Auch Remus hatte bei dieser Zurechtweisung aufgehorcht und auch er sah die Zwillinge einen Moment lang an, bis die beiden schließlich sagten: „Hey, wir haben nichts gemacht."  
  
„Gib dir keine Mühe, Fred"sagte Molly. „Ich weiß genau, was ihr im Schilde führt. Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass manche Dinge einfach zu weit gehen?"  
  
Die Zwillinge sahen enttäuscht aus und Emily hätte am liebsten gefragt, worum es hier eigentlich ging, aber Remus´ Blick veranlasste sie dazu, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen.  
  
„Gut. Nimm deinen Zauberstab."  
  
Etwa eine Stunde nach dem Früstück stand Emily in dem weitläufigen Wohnzimmer, in dem sie den gestrigen Abend verbracht hatte. Remus hatte die Sessel und das Sofa ein Stück beiseite gerückt, so dass sie genügend Plat zhaben würden, um ein paar erste Zaubersprüche zu üben. Sie fühlte ein aufgeregtes Prickeln, als sie den kleinen Stab zur Hand nahm.  
  
„Dieser Zauberstab"sagte Remus. „ist auf deine Bedürfnisse angepasst. Mit keinem anderen wirst du beim Zaubern so gute Ergebnisse erzielen, wie mit deinem eigenen."Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar als denke er nach. Bildete sie es sich nur ein, oder sah er noch ein wenig bleicher aus, als am Tag zuvor? Emily runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn ich dir zunächste etwas Einfaches zeige, damit du dich daran gewöhnst. Vielleicht... ja, ich denke wir könnten mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber beginnen. Der ist nicht allzu schwer."  
  
Er zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. „Es ist wichtig, dass du dich konzentrierst."sagte er. „dass du die Worte, mit denen du einen Zauber bewirkst, laut und deutlich aussprichst und, so wie es bei dem Zauber, den ich dir gleich zeigen werde, der Fall ist, dass du die Bewegungen sauber ausführst."Er trat ein Stück beiseite.  
  
„Dieser Zauber ist relativ leicht."sagte er. „Wenn du ihn beherrschst, kannst du Dinge schweben lassen." Emily musste an das Frühstück denken. „So wie die Tassen und Teller?" „Genau so."sagte er. „Sieh genau hin."Er schwang den Zauberstab leicht hin und her und forderte sie auf, die Bewegung nachzuahmen. Nach einigen Versuchen war er zufrieden. „Gut. Sehr schön. Die Bewegung allein bewirkt noch nichts, zumindest nicht bei Anfängern. Es ist viel mehr Konzentration nötig, um ohne Zauberspruch etwas zu bewirken. Das ist höhere Magie, mit der wir uns noch nicht beschäftigen werden."Er lächelte, dann deutete er auf eines der Sofakissen auf dem Sofa nahe dem Kamin. „Um Dinge fliegen zu lassen, musst du die Bewegung, die ich dir gerade gezeigt habe, ausführen und dazu deutlich sprechen: Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Er hatte, während er die Worte sprach, den Zauberstab geschwungen und das Sofakissen hob sich behende von seinem Platz und blieb etwa einen Meter über dem Sofa schweben.  
  
„So, und jetzt du."Emily fühlte, wie es in ihren Fingern kribbelte und wie leichte Nervösität sich in ihr breit machte. Was, wenn sie gar nicht dazu in der Lage war, zu zaubern? „Wing..." „Wingardium Leviosa."wiederholte Remus geduldig und sprach die beiden Worte deutlich aus.  
  
„Okay, also...."Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ein weiteres Kissen und schwang ihn zaghaft durch die Luft. „Win..gardium Leviosa."Das Kissen raschelte ein wenig und drehte sich auf die Seite, doch es erhob sich nicht. Dennoch huschte Emily ein Lächeln übers Gesicht, immerhin hatte sich etwas getan. Sie schlos kurz die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren – es war wirklich gar nicht so einfach, sich gleichzeitig auf die Bewegung und die fremdartigen Worte zu konzentrieren- und versuchte es erneut. Dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme bereits um einiges selbstbewusster. „Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Das Kissen bewegte sich erneut, hob sich aber nicht. Es sah so aus, als werde es am Boden festgehalten und versuche sich zu befreien.  
  
„Und nochmal"sagte Remus leise. Emily hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin auf das Kissen gerichtet, schwang ihn erneut und bemühte sich, die Worte noch ein wenig deutlicher zu sprechen. Und tatsächlich. Zwar nicht so spielerisch wie zuvor bei Remus, aber dennoch deutlich und unerbittlich, hob sich das Kissen vom Sofa und schwebte, wenngleich ein wenig zittrig, einen knappen halben Meter über seinem ursprünglichen Platz. Emily war so überrascht, dass sie lachen musste und in dem Moment, in dem ihre Konzentration nachließ, fiel das Kissen wieder zu Boden. Aber es war ein Anfang.  
  
„Das ist ja gar nicht so schwer."sagte sie, immer noch überrascht, ließ den Zauberstab sinken und wandte sich zu Remus um, der sehr zufrieden aussah. „Gut gemacht."sagte er. „Ich denke, wir sollten diesen Zauber noch ein wenig üben, je öfter du es versuchst, desto leichter wird es dir nachher fallen."  
  
Nach etwa einem Dutzend erneuter Versuche beherrschte sie den Zauber recht gut. Sie war überrascht, wie leicht er ihr von der Hand ging, allerdings hatte Remus ihr gesagt, dieser Zauber sei leicht, andere konnten bereits schwerer sein.  
  
„Gut", sagte Remus, als sie zum fünften Mal in Folge das Kissen schweben ließ. „Wenn es dir für die erste Stunde nicht zu viel ist, können wir uns noch an einem anderen nützlichen Zauber versuchen."Emily nickte nur. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie zu solchen Dingen fähig war und jetzt brannte sie regelrecht darauf, mehr zu lernen.  
  
Der nächste Zauber war ein Zauber, um Flüche oder Gegenstände abzublocken. Das konnte recht nützlich sein, sagte ihr Remus, gerade in Zeiten wie diesen. Das Wort, mit dem man diesen Zauber aufrief lautete „Protego", die Bewegung war ruckartiger und offensiver als die des Schwebezaubers. Um ihr zu demonstrieren, wie es funktionierte, forderte Remus Emily auf, das Kissen, das sie wenige Minuten zuvor noch für den Schwebezauber verwendet hatten, auf ihn zuzuwerfen. Als sie das tat, reagierte er blitzschnell, und das Kissen wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht getroffen und zurückgeschleudert, gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
  
Der Blockzauber war ein wenig schwerer und Emily bemerkte, dass ihr auch die Bewegung hierzu nicht so leicht viel, wie zuvor, denn sie benötigte eine schnellere Reaktion. Nachdem sie mehrere Kissen, die sie nicht erfolgreich hatte abblocken können, gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte (sie musste jedes Mal lachen und war insgeheim froh, dass es nur Kissen waren), gelang es ihr schließlich zum ersten Mal, den Gegenstand in der Luft zu bremsen und unbeholfen zurücktorkeln zu lassen.  
  
„Wenn du den Zauber richtig beherrschst, kannst du den abgeprallten Gegenstand oder Fluch sogar lenken"erklärte Remus und gab ihr einen Wink, woraufhin sie ihm ein weiteres Kissen zuwarf. Er wirbelte herum, und schleuderte ihr das Kissen entgegen, so dass sie sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig ducken konnte. „Etwa so"lachte er.  
  
Emily warf ihm einen angriffslustigen Blick zu. „Los, lass es uns nochmal versuchen."sagte sie, stellte sich vor dem Kamin, gegenüber der Tür auf und ließ sich das Kissen wieder zuwerfen. Einige Versuche liefen recht gut, wenngleich das Kissen die vorgesehene Richtung nicht einhielt, sondern meist auf halber Strecke, oder Meter enfernt von Remus, der sich nicht einam bewegen musste, um dem Geschoss auszuweichen, zu Boden ging. Aber Emilys Ehrgeiz war geweckt, es machte Spaß!  
  
Übermütig – eindeutig ein wenig zu übermütig, wie sich schnell herausstellen sollte - zielte sie den Zauberstab auf das nächste heranfliegende Kissen, donnerte „Protego!"und sah mit einem höchstzufriedenen Grinsen zu, wie das Kissen endlich ihrem Willen gehorchte und genau auf Remus zuwirbelte. Der lachte auf und duckte sich rasch zur Seite um dem Gegenstand auszuweichen...doch das Kissen fand ein anderes Ziel!  
  
Erschrocken schlug Emily die Hand vor den Mund. Die Tür war aufgegangen und ein Mann, der hatte eintreten wollen, bekam das Kissen mitten ins Gesicht. Er stieß einen ärgerlichen Laut aus und ein durchsichtiges, mit einer Flüssigkeit gefülltes Gefäß, dass Emily in seiner rechten Hand blitzen sah, entglitt seinen Fingern und segelte in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Emily sah all das wie in Zeitlupe. Remus, der sich unter dem Kissen geduckt und einen Sprung zu Seite getan hatte, erfasste die Situation sofort. Ehe das Gefäß auf dem Boden zerschellen konnte, richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf. „IMMOBILUS!"donnerte er, und das Fläschchen blieb mitten in der Luft stehen, wo Remus es behände und mit sichtlichem Erschrecken auf den Züge, aus der Luft pflückte. Ein kurzer Gedanke schoss Emily durch den Kopf, der Drang zu fragen, was sich in diesem Fläschchen befand, dass Remus es für so wichtig hielt. Emily hatte schon immer eine gute Beobachtungsgabe besessen und was sie in Remus´ Blick gelesen hatte, ehe er das Fläschchen stoppte war eindeutig Angst und Erschrecken gewesen.  
  
Sie brach den Gedanken abrupt ab, als Remus das Gefäß vorsichtig auf dein kleinen Tisch neben dem Kamin abstellte und sich zu dem Mann umwandte der in der Tür stand und das Kissen, dass ihn getroffen hatte mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung zu Boden beförderte. „Severus!"  
  
Der Mann trat ein und warf Emily einen eisigen Blick zu, ehe er, kaum weniger verachtungsvoll, Lupin ansah und sagte. „Ich würde vorsichtig sein, Lupin. Mehr davon habe ich nicht!"  
  
Der Mann musste etwa in Remus Alter sein. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und nicht ganz so groß wie Remus, überragte Emily jedoch um etwa eine Haupteslänge. Sein Haar, dass das bleiche Gesicht wie Vorhänge einrahmte, war ebenfalls schwarz, und hing in fettigen Strähnen. Die Augen des Mannes waren kalt, als sie Emily musterten, die immer noch dastand, die Augen geweitet, den Zauberstab in der Hand.  
  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich habe nur..." Der Mann schenkte ihr ein abfälliges Lächeln, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu Remus hinüber. „Man sagte mir, ich würde Sie hier finden, Lupin." „Ja, das ist Emily. Ich unterrichte sie und..." Ein gemeines Lächeln umspielte die Züge des Fremden. „Ach. Das hätte ich mir denken können. Das würde dieses Chaos erklären." Remus erwiderte nichts aber Emily spürte, wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. Der schwarzgekleidete Zauberer warf ihr einen weiteren abfälligen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich auf dem Absatz um. Ehe er den Raum verließ sagte er zu Remus. „Trinken Sie es besser sofort Lupin."Dann schloss er die Tür.  
  
Remus blieb einen Moment stehen, dann wandte er sich dem Tisch zu, auf dem das kleine Gefäß stand, und entkorkte es.  
  
„Was war das denn für einer?"fragte Emily und starrte die Tür an. Remus ließ sich mit seiner Antwort Zeit, bis er das Fläschchen deutlich angewidert in einem Zug geleert hatte. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht und stellte es auf den Tisch zurück. Emily lag es auf der Zunge, zu fragen, was das gewesen war, ließ es aber.  
  
„Das war Severus Snape"antwortete er. „Und wer ist er?"Emily hatte ihn nur diese wenigen Sekunden gesehen, aber direkt beschlossen, ihn nicht zu mögen. „Ich habe ihm gestern abend die Eule geschickt mit dem Kraut und er hat diesen Trank für mich gebraut. Ich...fühle mich in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders. Er ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts."  
  
„Was?"Emily schnaubte. "Der und Lehrer? Na toll. Und so Leute wie du kündigen!" 


	13. Der Junge, der lebte

Hi Leute!! 

Sorry, ich war länger nicht da, aber mit dem Kapitel hab ich mich irgendwie schwer getan, sorry. Außerdem war ich noch im Urlaub und hatte jede Menge Krempel für die Uni zu tun.

Lady Adamas:

Ja, :seufz: wer hat das nicht. :träum: ...seine Fantasie spielen lassen mein ich. Snape hat da bei mir nichts zu suchen :haha: Den überlass ich dir! :g: Danke für das Lob. In dem Kapitel hier gibt's keinen Snape, aber im nächsten sehr wahrscheinlich...

Tawiga:

Naja, ganz so schnell gings nicht, aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder da. Weiterhin viel Spaß :wink:

Jacky´s Wings:

Wow, wat ne review :staun:

:verbeug: danke für das liebe Lob!!! :froi: Und jaaaa, lass uns Olivander verprügeln :michauchbeteilig:

Hey, aber das mit dem Schokientzug hab ich jetzt mal überhört ;-)

Stimmt, gleicher Witz, aber irgendwie bietet der sich ja auch an. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das nächste Mal was schwereres an den Kopf deppern? :lach:

Kapitel 13 

Der Junge, der lebte

„Hallo, wir sind da!"

Emily steckte neugierig den Kopf durch die Tür und sah auf die Gallerie hinab. Sie hatte die letzten zwei Stunden, nachdem sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten, zusammengerollt mit einem Buch in einer kleinen Bibliothek verbracht, die sie im zweiten Stockwerk, ganz in der Nähe ihres eigenen Zimmers entdeckt hatte. Als sie den Ruf gehört hatte, hatte sie „Elementarbegriffe der Zauberei" beiseite gelegt und aus der Tür gelugt. Von hier oben konnte sie alles, was im unteren Stockwerk in der Halle vor sich ging, gut beobachten, denn die Bibliothek lag gegenüber der großen Treppe.

In der großen Halle standen drei Jugendliche, allesamt in dicke Kleidung gehüllt, die mit Schnee und Eis bedeckt war- offensichtlich schneite es wieder...oder immer noch. Sie mussten 15 oder 16 Jahre alt sein, schätzte Emily und alle hatten große Koffer dabei. Einer von ihnen hatte dasselbe feuerrote Haar wie die Zwillinge, die sie am Morgen kennen gelernt hatte und Emily vermutete sofort, dass dieser Junge einer ihrer Brüder sein musste. Er war groß und schlaksig und überragte die anderen beiden um eine knappe Haupteslänge. Der zweite Junge war dunkelhaarig. Sein Haar stand nach allen Seiten ab und er trug eine Brille mit runden Gläsern. Der dritte Neuankömmling war ein Mädchen mit krausem, braunem Haar, dass ihr in Wellen bis über die Schultern hinabfiel. Für einen Moment überlegte Emily, wer sie sein konnten, dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie am Frühstückstisch etwas von ein paar Hogwartsschülern aufgeschnappt hatten, die das Weihnachtsfest hier verbringen würden. Wenn der rothaarige Junge ein Bruder der Zwillinge war, wer waren dann die anderen? Sicher gute Freunde, vermutete sie.

„Hey!" rief der Junge mit der Brille wieder „Ist denn keiner hier?"

In diesem Moment kam Molly Weasley aus der Küche.

„Wie schön euch zu sehen. Ron!"Sie eilte auf den Rotschopf zu und wischte ihm mit einer Spitze ihrer Schürze über das Gesicht, was ihr Sohn vergeblich abzuwehren versuchte.

„Mum!" 

Sie umarmte alle der Reihe nach. „Harry! Wie geht es dir?"Der Junge nickte nur und lächelte. „Und Hermine. Wie schön, dass du auch kommen konntest. Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"„Die sind über Weihnachte zu meinen Großeltern gefahren."

„Gut gut, dann kommt mal rein."

„Sind wir die ersten?"fragte Ron.

„Nein, nein. Deine Brüder sind schon da und Tonks und Professor Lupin..."

„Wo ist er?"fragte Harry sofort. „Ich hab ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehn..."

„Später, Harry, später. Kommt erst mal rein."

Mit diesen Worten drängte sie die drei in die Küche. Die Koffer blieben stehn.

Emily stand noch immer in der Tür und spähte auf die Halle herab, bis die Jugendlichen verschwunden waren. In diesem Moment trat Remus aus dem benachbarten Zimmer und sie konnte den Kopf nicht rechtzeitig zurückziehen. Verdammt Emy, vielleicht solltest du ihn lieber darum bitten, dir einen Zauber beizubringen, der dir dabei hilft, andere zu belauschen, ohne dabei bemerkt zu werden!

Sie beschloss eine andere Taktik anzuwenden und fragte: „Wer sind die?" Sie wusste die Antwort bereits. Als sie die Namen der drei gehört hatte, hatte sie sich an Mollys Worte vom Vormittag erinnert.

„Wer?"

„Da sind grad zwei Jungs und ein Mädel angekommen."

„Sie sind schon da?"

„Sie sind grade in der Küche verschwunden. Kennst du sie?"

„Ja. Ich habe sie unterrichtet." 

„Oh."

„Na los, gehen wir runter, ich stell sie dir vor."

„Oh ich...ähm.." 

„Na komm schon."Er ging die Treppe herunter und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um, als sie ihm folgte. „Du solltest dir abgewöhnen, andere Leute zu belauschen oder aber einen Weg finden, dies unauffälliger zu tun. Ich merke so etwas immer sofort."

Na toll, Emy, dachte sie, als sie spürte, dass ihr Kopf nun endgültig rot wurde. Verdammt, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Warum erwischte er sie auch immer? Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte! Dieser Kerl musste das Gehör eines Hundes besitzen! Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lief ihm nach.

„Professor Lupin!"

Das Mädchen mit den dunklen schulterlangen Locken – Hermine – hatte sich umgewandt, als sie den weitläufigen Salon betreten hatten und lächelte sie fröhlich an. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Bei diesen Worten glaubte Emily, Mitleid oder Sorge über ihre Züge huschen zu sehen...scheinbar war sie nicht die einzige, die bemerkt hatte, dass Remus blassaussah..so als stecke ihm eine Krankheit in den Knochen...oder so, als bahne sich eine an.

Remus erwiderte ihr Lächeln und nickte nur mit dem Kopf, offensichtlich wollte er nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen, was ihm ohnehin erspart blieb, da auch die beiden Jungen seine ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und Emily gerichtet hatten.

Emily konnte regelrecht sehen, dass die drei offensichtlich darauf brannten, sie mit Fragen zu bombadieren und besonders die beiden Jungs warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Sie hätte in diesem Moment viel darum gegeben, ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, lesen zu können, wofür diese drei sie hielten. Diese drei, die als Zauberer groß geworden waren und in Hogwarts zur Schule gingen...

Es kam jedoch nicht dazu, dass das Schweigen peinlich wurde, denn der dunkelhaarige Junge, der ihr von den dreien am nächsten stand, lächelte ihr zu und sagte:

„Hi. Ich bin Harry. Bist du...gehörst du zum Orden? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehn."

Er ließ seinen Blick von Emily zu Remus schweifen und sie bemerkte, dass er grüne Augen hatte, die markant aus seinem Gesicht hervorblitzten. Aber noch etwas anderes stach ihr ins Auge...aus seiner Stirn konnte sie deutlich eine gezackte Narbe sehen und sie ertappte sich dabei, sie anzustarren und wandte den Blick ab.

„Nein ich...bin Emily, hallo."

Sie streckte Harry die Hand endgegen und der junge Zauberer ergriff sie.

„Emily ist erst seit einer kurzen Weile hier. Sie gehört gewissermaßen zum Orden, Harry, ja."warf Remus ein, der gemerkt haben musste, dass die Frage des Jungen sie ratlos gemacht hatte.

Sie hörte kaum zu....die Narbe...irgendetwas in ihrem Gedächtnis sprach darauf an...oder war es ihre wilde Magie? Tonks hatte am Abend zuvor etwas gesagt...etwas über diesen Jungen, Harry. Dass man ihn hatte töten wollen...in diesem Moment wusste sie, woher diese Narbe kam. Sie hätte nur die Augen schließen müssen, um dieses Bild deutlich vor sich zu sehen, doch sie tat es nicht. Diese Narbe war ein abgeprallter Fluch, da war sie sich ganz sicher. Sie wusste es einfach. Emily bemerkte, wie ihr Hals trocken wurde...

„Fred!!!" Die schrille, eindeutig überdrehte Stimme von Molly Weasley riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken, einer Schattenwelt, die in den letzten Sekunden unaufhaltsam damit begonnen hatte, ein klebriges Netz um ihre Gedanken zu spinnen...

Emily zuckte zusammen, als mehrere im Raum in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Sie wandte den Kopf und erblickte die Zwillinge, die sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnten. Emily war so auf Harry fixiert gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, was sonst noch im Raum geschehen war, aber nun sah sie, dass Ron offensichtlich der Ursprung des Tumults war. Der Rotschopf sah aus, als wolle er seinen beiden Brüdern am liebsten an die Gurgel springen und wie es schien, hatte er allen Grund dies zu tun. Aus seinem Kopf sprossen Ziegenhörner, die sich seltsam von seinem roten Haar abhoben und als er wütend herumfuhr sah Emily sogar einen Ziegenschwanz mit einem bauschigen Ende über seinem Gürtel hervorblitzen. Sie musste lachen, als sie dies sah und fing sich einen wütenden Blick von Ron ein.

„Fred!! George!! Wie oft habe ich euch gesagt, dass dieser Unsinn hier nichts zu suchen hat!!!" donnerte Molly. „Macht das wieder rückgängig und zwar auf der Stelle!!!"

„Tut uns leid Mum, aber damit wird er jetzt ein paar Minuten rumlaufen müssen."Ron schrie wütend auf und wollte sich auf die beiden stürzen aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück. „Hey hey, reg dich nicht auf, Brüderchen, in ein paar Minuten ist es vorbei. Das sollte doch nur ein Spaß sein."lachte Fred...oder George?

„Ich möchte mal gern wissen, ob ihr solche Scherze komisch finden würdet."giftete Molly und war mittlerweile ebenso rot vor Zorn wie ihr jüngster Sohn.

So komisch Emily die Situation fand, sie verstand nicht, wie die beiden es geschafft hatten, ihrem Bruder diese Hörner anzuhexen. Sie hatte nicht einmal gesehen dass einer von ihnen einen Zauberstab zur Hand genommen hatte, geschweige denn gehört, wie einer von ihnen einen Spruch gemurmelt hätte.

„Wie haben sie das gemacht?"fragte sie verwirrt und immer noch darum bemüht, nicht laut loszulachen. Hermine, die in ihrer Nähe stand verdrehte die Augen in Richtung der Zwillinge und sah dann zu ihr her. „Die beiden haben nur Unsinn im Kopf. Seit sie mit der Schule fertig sind, haben sie einen Scherzartikelladen im Hogsmeade. Und sie finden es wahnsinnig komisch, ihre neusten Erfindungen an Ahnungslosen zu testen."Emily bemerkte, dass auch Hermine versuchte, entrüstet zu klingen, glaubte aber dass sie ebenfalls versuchte, nicht loszuprusten.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging wie im Flug. Nach einem ausführlichen Essen brachten die drei ihre Sachen auf ihre Zimmer, die ebenfalls im zweiten Stockwerk lagen, während Remus und Arthur Weasley, der mittlerweile ebenfalls eingetroffen war, sich mit einem übergroßen tannenbaum abmühten, den die Zwillinge zuvor wie vereinbart aus dem Wald geholt hatten. Nachdem Remus den Baum mit einem raschen Zauber von Schnee und Eis befreit hatte, überließen sie ihn, nachdem sie die Tanne mitten im größten Zimmer des Erdgeschosses aufgestellt hatten, Harry Ron, Hermine und den Zwillingen zum Schmücken. Emily hätte gern geholfen und beobachtete die Jugendlichen, wie sie Kerzen, bunte Kugeln, Glöckchen und andererlei Schmuck, den Emily noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, an den Baum schweben ließen- sie hätte gerne geholfen aber sie traute sich und ihrem frisch erlernten Schwebezauber noch nicht genug. Schließlich war es genug, einem Menschen pro Tag etwas ins Gesicht zu schleudern.

Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, ein paar Tannenzweige zu einer kleinen Girlande zusammenzuflechten (ja, es ging auch ohne Zauberei, wenngleich ihre Hand mitlerweile so aussah, als habe sie einen Faustkampf mit einem Igel ausgefochten!), als Hermine zu ihr herüberkam und sich neben sie setzte.

„Du bist noch nicht lange hier, oder?"

„Nein. Erst seit vorgestern.."gab Emily zurück, froh darüber, dass das Mädchen ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Dann wurde ihr mit einem Mal bewusst, dass es tatsächlich erst zwei Tage her war, seit sie vor dem seltsamen Zauberer in London geflohen war. Seltsam... es kam ihr vor, als lebe sie schon virl länger hier.

„Remus und Tonks haben mich aufgegabelt."Fuhr sie fort und empfand es als vollkommen normal, mit diesem fremden Mädchen darüber zu reden. Auch das entsprach so ganz und gar nicht der Emily, die sie noch vor wenigen Tagen gewesen war.

„Das alles hier ist so neu. Vor ein paar Tagen wusste ich nicht mal, dass es sowas gibt und dachte, ich würde den Winter wieder auf der Straße verbringen müssen und jetzt bin ich hier."

„Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches."sagte Hermine. „Viele wissen zuerst nichts davon, dass sie magisch begabt sind.

„Ach wirklich? Und ich dachte..."

„Nein, nein."gab Hermine zurück. „Meine Eltern sind beide Muggel und bis ich den Brief bekam wusste ich nichts von Hogwarts und all dem. Bei Harry..."sie deutete auf den dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit der Brille „war es anders, aber auch er wusste erst als er 11 wurde, dass er ein Zauberer ist."

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund beruhigten Hermines worte sie. Und warum auch nicht? Weihnachten war übermorgen, sie hatte es warm und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte bereits neue freunde getrunken. Das einzige, das ihre Laune trübte war die Tatsache, dass in diesem Moment ihr Blick auf Remus fiel. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was Molly zu ihm sagte, aber sie sah besorgt aus und reichte ihm ein Fläschchen. Es war eines, das genauso aussah, wie dass, dass er am Morgen geschluckt hatte. „....deinen Trank nicht, Remus"schnappte sie dann Mollys Stimme auf. „Hast du die erste Dosis schon?"Er nickte nur.

Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln begann sich in Emily breitzumachen. Sie musste herausfinden, was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Remus und wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab, ihm zu helfen, dann würde sie es tun....allerdings glaubte sie kaum, dass sie heute noch dazu Gelegenheit haben würde. Dafür aber sicher morgen nacht. Niemand schlich in der Nacht vor Weihnachten durchs Haus, das war im Kinderheim so gewesen und würde sicher hier nicht anders sein. Es war eines jener ungeschriebenen gesetze, die sicher auch in der Welt der Zauberei galten.

Als Emily die letzte Girlande beiseite legte, beschloss sie, sich in der übernächsten Nacht einmal umzusehen. Was immer mit ihm los war, es schien eine Krankheit zu sein, an der er litt. Er hatte ihr geholfen, jetzt wurde es Zeit, dass sie herausfand, was ihn plagte....


	14. Ihre größte Angst

Hi :wink:

Ähm...sorry erstmal an dich, Lady Adamas, denn ich hab Snapey :bei diesem Spitznamen Gesicht verzieh: :lach: aufs nächste Kapitel verschieben müssen, denn das hier wäre sonst von der Erzählstruktur etwas seltsam geworden und außerdem auch zu lang. Ansonsten, danke für eure lieben reviews :-) und viel Spaß bei einem neuen Kapitel meiner kleinen geschichte :g:

Kapitel 14

Ihre größte Angst

Einen Tag nach Harrys, Rons und Hermines Ankunft im Hauptquartier des Phoenixordens, sah das alte Haus der Blacks schon um einiges weihnachtlicher aus. Der große Weihnachtsbaum im Salon war geschmückt, um das Treppengeländer wanden sich immergrüne Tannenzweige mit roten Schleifen und aus der Küche drang ein unwiderstehlicher Duft nach Plätzchen, Zimt und allerlei anderen süßen Sachen. Als Emily am Morgen des 24. Dezember, einen Tag vor dem Weihnachtsfest also, einen Blick in die Küche geworfen hatte, hatte sie mit einem Lächeln feststellen müssen, dass niemand am Herd stand. Die Küchengeräte waren mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass die Plätzchen sich praktisch von alleine buken.

Emily wäre gerne ein wenig nach draussen gegangen, aber niemand schien dies vorzuhaben und sie fragte nicht danach. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die den Drang verspürte, einen Spaziergang zu machen oder eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten, aber etwas sagte ihr, dass nicht das kalte Wetter die Bewohner des Hauses davon abhielt. Sie hatte die drei Freunde miteinander reden gehört und was sie belauscht hatte - ja, sie hatte schon wieder gelauscht, wenn auch dieses Mal, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben – hatte nicht gerade zu ihrer weihnachtlichen Stimmung beigetragen. Wer auch immer diese Zauberer waren, gegen die der Orden sich einsetzte, sie schienen auf der Hut zu sein. Sie hatte mit einem Buch auf den Knien auf einem der Sofas gesessen, als sie die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte und als die drei Jugendlichen den Raum verlassen hatten, war Harry zurückgeblieben.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Emily." hatte er ihr versichert. „Niemand außer uns weiß, wo das Hauptquartier sich befindet. Niemand kann es finden. Hier sind wir sicher."

Die Worte des jungen Zauberers hatten sie nur unmerklich beruhigt, und zunächst wusste sie nicht, warum dem so war. Wenn Harry ihr versicherte, dass ihr hier nichts geschehen konnte, dann würde es sicher so sein. Doch als sie zum Mittagessen die Küche betrat, wusste sie, was sie so beunrihigt hatte. Der Stuhl auf dem Remus für gewöhnlich saß, war leer und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn beim Frühstück gesehen zu haben...oder überhaupt schon an diesem Tag.

„Wo ist Remus?" hatte sie gefragt, nicht völlig dazu in der Lage ihre Sorge zu verbergen. War er unterwegs? Irgendwo da draussen wegen eines Auftrags für den Orden? Wenn die anderen das Haus schon nicht verließen, warum dann er? Wenn die anderen wussten, dass es gefährlich war, ihr Versteck zu verlassen, warum musste dann Remus unbedingt das Haus verlassen? Zumindest konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ihm heute schon begegnet zu sein..und insgeheim war sie mehr als enttäuscht darüber, denn sie hätte gerne mehr gelernt. Sie hatte am Abend zuvor die Zauber, die er ihr beigebracht hatte, in ihrem Zimmer weiter geübt und nun beherrschte sie beide sehr gut. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut ihn damit überraschen zu können und jetzt war er nicht da.

Auf ihre Frage hin hatten sich ihr mehrere Gesichter zugewandt und schließlich hatte Molly gesagt:

„Oh er...er fühlt sich heute nicht so gut, Liebes. Ich bin sicher, morgen ist er wieder auf den Beinen. Er wollte heute auf seinem Zimmer bleiben."

Irgendetwas hatte ihr gesagt, dass die anderen mehr wussten, als sie und das hatte sie mit leichter Mißstimmung erfüllt...andererseits.. sie hatte keinen Grund irgendjemandem hier etwas zu unterstellen. Sie selbst hatte schließlich gesehen, das Remus in den vergangenen Tagen reichlich mitgenommen ausgesehen hatte. Sicher eine schwere Erkältung oder sonstetwas Harmloses. Und trotzdem hatte es ihr leid getan, dass er nicht mit den anderen zusammen sitzen konnte.

„Ich könnte ihm ja was von der Suppe bringen, oder?" hatte sie spontan gefragt, mehr aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, Remus etwas Gutes zu tun, als wirklich über ihre Worte nachzudenken.

Für einen Moment hatte sich so etwas wie Sorge in Mollys Gesicht geschlichen, so als überlege sie fieberhaft nach einem Grund, um ihr diese Bitte abschlagen zu können, dann hatte dieser Gesichtsausdruck wieder ihrem üblichen wohlwollenden Lächeln Platz gemacht und sie hatte mit einem Kopfschütteln gesagt:

„Nein, nein, lass mal gut sein, Liebes. Ich mach das schon."

Emily wusste, dass Molly es nur gut gemeint hatte. In den wenigen Tagen, die sie nun hier lebte, hatte sie die gutmütige Art zu schätzen gelernt, und dennoch fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment ein wenig überrumpelt und das alte Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit beschlich sie wieder. Sie wollte auch etwas tun, schließlich hatten die anderen schon so viel getan. Und außerdem tat Remus ihr leid.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag. Emily machte sich, „Elementarbegriffe der Magie" unter ihren Arm geklemmt, auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte den Tag hauptsächlich damit verbracht, zusammen mit Tonks der weihnachtlichen Dekoration den letzten Schliff zu geben, doch jetzt war scheinbar alles getan und Molly hatte sie und die anderen, Harry, Ron und Hermine davongeschickt und ihnen gesagt, sie sollten den Rest des Tages tun, wozu immer sie Lust hätten.

Als Emily die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete hörte sie die drei Jugendlichen im Zimmer nebenan. Hermines Zimmer lag gleich neben ihrem und scheinbar waren die Jungs auch dort um ihr Kartenspiel, dass sie unten im Salon begonnen hatten, fortzusetzen.

Emily legte das Buch auf den kleinen hölzernen Tisch neben dem Sessel und zog die Vorhänge auf. Draussen dämmerte es bereits, also zündete sie die Kerzen des Kronleuchters an und sah sich dann zufrieden um. Dieses Zimmer war wirklich gemütlich. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Titel des Zauberlehrbuches, als sie die Hand schüttelte um das Streichholz zu löschen und fragte sich, ob sie dort drin nicht vielleicht einen einfachen Zauberspruch finden konnte, den sie sich selbst beibringen konnte. Sie könnte Remus damit überraschen...

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihr ein dumpfer Knall der sie so sehr zusammenschrecken ließ, dass sie das gerade erlöschte Streichholz fallen ließ. Instintiv bückte sie sich danach, hob es mit flinken Fingern auf und legte es neben das Buch auf den Tisch, ehe es dem flauschigen Teppichboden Schaden zufügen könnte. Dann drehte sie sich langsam herum und griff mit zittrigen Fingern nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie sich unter den Gürtel ihrer Jeans gesteckt hatte.

Kein Zweifel! Was immer dieses Geräusch gewesen war, es war eindeutig aus der Richtung des Schranks gekommen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Mund trocken wurde und umklammerte in einer eindeutig eher hilflosen Geste ihren Zauberstab. Mal ehrlich Emy, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Inneren, wie willst du dich denn wehren mit einem Repertoire von nur zwei Zaubersprüchen? Sie trat einen Schritt auf den Schrank zu, der in diesem Moment unter einem zweiten, nicht ganz so heftigen Schlag erzitterte und sie musste all ihren Mut zusammen nehmen um nicht einen Satz rückwarts zu machen. Verdammt, was war das?

Nichts. Plötzlich war es ruhig...zu ruhig. Emily war sich sicher, dass sie sich das Poltern nicht nur eingeredet hatte. Vielleicht war in einem der benachbarten Zimmer etwas umgefallen und der Aufprall hatte den Schrank erzittern lassen redete sie sich ein. Oder...irgendetwas war da in ihrem Schrank.

Sie wusste, dass das, was sie tat, leichtsinnig war, aber wieder einmal war ihre Neugier stärker als ihre Angst. Was sollte denn auch schon so gefährliches dort drin sein, fragte sie sich und trat mit einer Entschlossenheit, die nach außen hin um einiges stärker wirken musste als sie war, auf den Schrank zu, die rechte Hand mit dem Zauberstab angespannt, und drehte mit der linken Hand vorsichtig den Knauf der Schranktür. Mit einem hellen Klacken sprang das Schloss auf. Emily trat zurück und plötzlich pochte ihr Herz wieder schneller vor Aufregung.

Eine oder zwei Sekunden verstrichen, in denen nichts geschah und gerade als Emily sich sicher war, sich getäuscht zu haben und als sie wieder auf den schrank zutreten und ihn schließen wollte – er war nicht offen, sondern nur angelehnt und sie würde ihn nur leicht andrücken müssen – öffnete die Tür sich...zunächst nur einen schmalen Spalt, dann plötzlich ganz. Das Dämmerlicht , das im Zimmer herrschte bewirkte, dass sie zuerst nicht viel vom Inneren des Schrankes erkennen konnte aber dann löste sich der Schatten und trat aus dem Schrank heraus.

„Remus?"

Verwirrt starrte Emily Remus Lupin an, der soeben aus ihrem Kleiderschrank...aus ihrem Kleiderschrank? Was um alles in der Welt hatte er da zu suchen? schrillte eine alarmierende Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf... getreten war und sie anstarrte. Mit einer leicht fahrig wirkenden bewegung wischte er sich ein wenig Staub von seinem Umhang.

„Was tust du denn hier?" fragte Emily überrascht. „Ich..ich hab dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen." Er beobachtete sie nur. „..Geht es dir gut, Remus?"

Ein seltsames Lächeln umspielte die Züge des Zauberers, ein Lächeln, das dem Seinen vollkommen fremd war und das ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, mir hat es gut gepasst, dass ich heute meine Ruhe vor dir hatte!"

„Was?" Emily war vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ich bitte dich, Emily. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als einem Straßenkind das Zaubern beizubringen? Ich hätte dich auf der Straße lassen sollen, wo du hingehörst!"

Emily wusste nicht wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie hatte das Gefühl, eine eiskalte Hand schließe sich um ihr Herz und drücke es unbarmherzig zusammen.

„Du bist doch nur eine wilde Hexe. Eine von so vielen. Und mit so etwas verschwende ich meine Zeit."

„Das....das...meinst du nicht ernst Remus..ich..." sie hasste sich selbst dafür aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„ich bemüh mich doch. Ich tu doch alles was ich kann um zu lernen."

Seine Antwort bestand in einem eindeutig verächtlichen Schnauben und dann sagte er etwas, dass Emily endgültig erstarren ließ.

„Du gehörst nicht hierher. Ich wünschte, wir hätten dich nie hierhergebracht."

Emily starrte ihn einfach nur an. Das war genau das, wovor sie sich gefürchtet hatte, genau das, wovor sie am meisten Angst gehabt hatte... und jetzt war es geschehen. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, ihre Finger zitterten und ihr Zauberstab entglitt ihren Händen. Die Gestalt von Remus, der noch immer vor ihr stand und sie ansah, verschwamm in ihren Tränen. Sie fuhr herum, riss die Tür auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Weg! Dachte sie, nur weg von hier!!

„Uff!"

Sie hatte nicht gesehen, wohin sie lief und Hermine, die gerade aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer getreten war, kam ihr in die Quere. Ron stand einen Schritt von ihr entfernt. Sie sahen Emily an.

„Meine Güte, Emily was ist denn mit dir los?" Hermine klang eindeutig erschrocken, dann warf sie einen Blick an Emily vorbei. Sie hatte ihre Tür offen gelassen, als sie aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war, sicher hatte sie Remus gesehen, der nun in der Tür stand um nachzusehen, ob seine Worte ihre Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Na schön, dachte sie bitter, straffte sich und fuhr herum. Und da stand er, wieder dieses grausame Lächeln auf den Lippen, und doch brachte sie es nicht fertig, ihm etwas entgegenzuschleudern. Verdammt, sie hatte ihm vertraut, sie hatte geblaubt, er sei ihr Freund!

„Was ist denn..." Mit einem raschen Schritt trat Hermine an ihr vorbei. „Professor, was..."

Remus wandte sich der jüngeren Hexe zu und in diesem Moment geschah etwas, das Emily schließlich wirklich an ihrem Verstand zweifeln ließ. Seine Gestalt drehte sich rasend schnell um sich selbst und als sie sich wieder manifestierte war Remus verschwunden und statt dessen stand vor Hermine die Gestalt eines hochgewachsenen schwarzgekleideten Mannes. Sein Gesicht war durch eine Maske verhüllt. Er tat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und seine Stimme klang rasselnd und gemein. „Deine Eltern sind tot, Schlammblut..."

Mehr kam ihm nie über die Lippen. Hermine hatte, unbeeindruckt von den Worten des Mannes ihren Zauberstab gezückt, richtete ihn auf ihn und donnerte ein einziges Wort! „RIDICULUS!" Der dunkle Mann erstarrte, ein Luftzug streifte seine Kapuze und zerrte sie hinweg, darunter kam ein lächerliches Gesicht eines Mannes mit Hornbrille und Hasenzähnen zum Vorschein. Hermine lachte. „Los, Ron, mit dem werden wir fertig."

Ron sprang vor, auch er hielt den Zauberstab gezückt. Der lächerlich aussehende Mann wandte sich ihm zu und verwandelte sich in eine gigantische Spinne. „RIDICULUS!" donnerte Ron ohne zu zögern und plötzlich kullerte die Spinne beinlos davon. Wieder sprang Hermine vor und der Mann mit Kapuze war wieder da. Ein letztes Mal schrie Hermine ihr „RIDICULUS!" dann gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und der Mann war verschwunden. Sie waren allein auf dem Korridor.

Emily starrte die beiden Freunde fassungslos an. „Was...was war denn das...ich...Remus, er..."

„Keine Angst, Emily, das war nur ein Irrwicht." sagte Hermine ruhig, während sie und Ron ihre Zauberstäbe wieder wegsteckten.

„Ein WAS?"

„Ein Irrwicht." Sie trat auf Emily zu. „Komm mit, ich werds dir erklären" sagte sie und schob sie in das Zimmer, in dem sie zuvor mit Harry und Ron gewesen war, zurück.

Als sie eintraten sah Harry ihnen stirnrunzelnd entgegen. „Was war denn da draussen los?" fragte er.

„Ein Irrwicht." gab Ron zurück.

„Wo kam er her?" fragte Hermine.

„Er...Remus? Er kam aus meinem Schrank..." Sie war immer noch zu aufgewühlt um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, das war ein Irrwicht, das war nicht der echte Professor Lupin."

„Ich...versteh nur Bahnhof um ehrlich zu sein."

„Ein irrwicht ist ein magisches Wesen, dass sich mit Vorliebe an dunklen Orten, wie etwa in Schränken, versteckt" begann Hermine und hörte sich dabei in etwa so an, als habe sie ein Lehrbuch verschluckt.

„Niemand weiß, wie Irrwichte wirklich aussehen, aber wenn sie eine Person erblicken, dann verwandeln sie sich augenblicklich in das, was diese Person am meisten fürchtet."

Ron sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Äh...also, das Nevilles Irrwicht wie Snape aussieht kann ich ja noch verstehn, aber Lupin?" Er sah Emily verständnislos an.

„Ach, halt die Klappe Ron, lass sie doch erst mal ausreden!" fuhr Hermine ihn an und der Rotschopf hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Hermine wandte ihren Blick Emily zu.

„Ich...er...er hat gesagt, ich gehöre nicht hierher." begann sie stockend.

„Dass es Zeitverschwendung sei, mich zu unterrichten und dass ich ihm auf die Nerven gehe."

Hermine warf den Jungs, die sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnten, einen strengen Blick zu.

„Dann ist es deine größte Angst, enttäuscht zu werden" sagte Hermine. „Es ist deine größte Angst, dass man dich abweist, dass man dir sagt, du gehörtest nicht hierher. Aber das war nur ein Irrwicht Emily, nicht mehr. Das ist alles Unsinn."

Ihre Worte beruhigten Emily und sie kam sich plötzlich unendlich dämlich vor. „Schon klar. Entschuldige." murmelte sie.

„Schon okay." sagte Harry. „Kann ein ziemlicher Schock sein, wenn man zum ersten Mal auf einen Irrwicht trifft." Er lächelte ihr ermutigend zu.

Emily erwiderte sein Lächeln, aber in Gedanken war sie noch bei dem, was Hermine gesagt hatte... ´Es ist deine größte Angst, dass man dich abweist, dass man dir sagt, du gehörtest nicht hierher.´ Sie wusste, dass die junge Hexe nur aus Rücksicht auf sie die Worte auf diese Weise gewählt hatte, aber sowohl sie als auch Hermine selbst wussten sicher, dass das ´man´ ebensogut durch das Wort „Remus" ersetzt werden konnte. Sie hatte die Angst, abgewiesen, die Angst, nicht akzeptiert zu werden, immer gekannt...oder zumindest soweit sie sich zurück erinnern konnte. Aber nun hatte diese Angst ein Gesicht...nun wusste sie, dass es ihre größte Angst war, Remus zu enttäuschen....


	15. Gegen die Zeit

So, da bin ich wieder und hier ist ein neues Kapitel für meine lieben Leser :knuddel:

Lady Adamas:

Hast schon recht... der gute Remus würde sowas nie sagen...ist ja nicht Snape ;-) Ja genau, lassen wir´s bei „Snapey! :g: Bin sicher, er freut sich drüber :gehässigsag: :muahaha:

Die Zweideutigkeit hast aber da jetzt mal wieder nur du rausgehört, was? :augenbrauehochzieh: Also bitte, hier ist er.

Celendilon:

Danke. :g: Ui, na jetzt geht euch nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel :lach: Weiß noch nicht wo´s hingeht...aber das weißt du ja. Dir auch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel. :g:

Kati:

Um ehrlich zu sein...ich weiß was in diesem Kapitel vorkommt und in dem danach...:grübel: :hinhalt: :g: Naja, lass dich halt überraschen. Wahrscheinlich kriegt ihr mich eh nachher klein :g: :remusnstückschokirüberwerf:

Kapitel 15

Gegen die Zeit

Remus Lupin hatte den ganzen Tag über sein Zimmer nicht verlassen. Er fühlte sich miserabel und hatte das Gefühl, seine Knochen bestünden aus einem einzigen pochenden Schmerz. Es war beinahe Abend, nur noch wenige Stunden und der Mond würde wieder aufgehen und ihn in eine Bestie verwandeln. In eine zahme Bestie dank dem Wolfsbanntrank zugegebenermaßen, aber dennoch...die Verwandlung war, Trank hin oder her, so schmerzhaft wie eh und je.

Er hatte, so wie immer, die ersten beiden Einheiten des Trankes bereits genommen, eine am Morgen, eine am Tag zuvor, als er Emily unterrichtet hatte. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Severus Snape seine eigene hämische Freude empfunden hatte, als er ihn anwies, das Gebräu besser gleich zu trinken. Nach all den Jahren machte es ihm immer noch Spaß ihn bloßzustellen. Er hätte den Trank stehen gelassen und nach der Übungsstunde mit Emily getrunken, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie misstrauisch wurde und Fragen stellte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er, ohne Severus den Blick den er ihm hatte zuwerfen wollen, entgegenzuschleudern, nur genickt und den Wolfsbanntrank in einem Zug geleert. Widerliches Zeug! Und Severus Snapes Rechnung war nicht aufgegangen... Emily hatte keine Fragen gestellt.

Rastlos ging Remus zu seinem Fenster hinüber. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und wenngleich es in den letzten Tagen beinahe ununterbrochen geschneit hatte, schien sich das Schicksal heute einen besonderen Spaß daraus zu machen ihn zu quälen: die Wolken hatten sich verzogen. Der Himmel war beinahe klar und der Vollmond würde keine Gelegenheit haben, sich hinter Wolken zu verstecken und somit ihm seinen Anblick zu ersparen.

Er wandte sich um und betrat das kleine Badezimmer, dass sich an den Schlafraum anschloss. Das Gesicht, dass ihm aus dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken entgegenstarrte erschreckte ihn beinahe selbst. Seine Augen waren dunkel und hoben sich beinahe unnatürlich gegen die fahle Haut ab. Er sah aus wie ein Geist, bemerkte Remus.

Er konnte sein Spiegelbild nicht länger ertragen. In seine eigenen Augen zu sehen bedeutete auch, zu sehen, dass sich dort bereits vor Sonnenaufgang ein Flackern zu regen begann. Ein unstetes Flackern, das Tier, das bereits versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, das aber noch keine Macht über ihn hatte...noch nicht.

Am Nachmittag war Albus kurz vorbeigekommen. Der alte Schulleiter hatte seinen Wunsch respektiert, dass er das Zimmer in diesem Zustand nicht verlassen wollte...nicht der anderen Willen, die dieser Anblick kaum wirklich erschrecken würde, aber vor allem wegen Emily. Sie würde sich Sorgen machen und das wollte er nicht. Also war Albus ihm entgegengekommen und Remus hatte ihm seinen Zauberstab ausgehändigt. Er wusste dass er als Werwolf nicht in der Lage war, mit diesem umzugehen, aber seit dem Vorfall in Harrys drittem Schuljahr war er vorsichtig geworden. Wenn der harmlose Wolf, in den er sich bald verwandeln würde auch nur einen Moment die Bestie herauskehren ließ, konnte es sehr wohl sein, dass er in seiner blinden Wut um sich schlug... würde er seinen Zauberstab dabei zerstören bedeutete das, dass er einen neuen würde anfertigen lassen müssen und es gab zwei Gründe die dagegen sprachen: der erste war simpel. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten. Der zweite ebenso einfach: er wollte nicht einen einzigen Tag ohne Zauberstab sein, wenn Voldemorts Todesser hinter jeder Ecke lauern mochte. Nur an Vollmond gab er ihn noch aus der Hand und auch dann nur an Dumbledore...

Was jedoch nichts an dem Gedanken änderte, dass er sich vollkommen wehrlos vorkam, während die Sonne noch ein wenig tiefer sank.

Es wurde Zeit, die dritte Dosis des Trankes einzunehmen...

Er ging langsam zu dem Tisch neben dem Fenster hinüber auf dem das verkorkte Glasgefäß stand. Es waren drei Dosen nötig, damit der Wolfsbanntrank seine vollständige Wirkung entfalten konnte, so hatte man ihm gesagt. Damals, als die Sache mit Sirius und Wurmschwanz gewesen war, hatte er in all dem Trubel nur eine einzige genommen...und nicht nur die, die er kurz vor Mondaufgang sondern auch die die er morgens trinken musste, vollkommen vergessen. Das Ergebnis war dasselbe gewesen, als hätte er den Trank überhaupt nicht genommen...er hätte jeden der Kinder beißen können! Das durfte nie wieder passieren hatte er sich gesagt. Seitdem war er doppelt vorsichtig.

Aber Remus Lupin hatte auch feststellen müssen, dass es Tage gab, an denen ihm der Vollmond besonders zu schaffen machte. Tage, an denen er sich so fahrig und kraftlos fühlte wie heute. Tage, an denen seine Hände zitterten, besonders jetzt, kurz vor Aufgang des Mondes. Es wurde immer schwerer, dachte Remus und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich fragte, wie schlimm die Verwandlungen erst in ein paar Jahren sein würden...wenn er älter würde...nein, über solche Dinge sollte man besser nicht nachdenken.

Mit zittrigen Fingern entkorkte er die Flasche, doch dann geschah es... obwohl die Sonne noch nicht vollständig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, geschweige denn der Mond aufgegangen war, hatte er für einen winzigen Moment keine Kontrolle mehr über die Muskeln seiner rechten Hand und ehe er diese Kontrolle, die ihn nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verlassen hatte, wiedererlangen konnte, entglitt das geöffnete Fläschchen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank seiner Hand und schlitterte unaufhaltsam zu Boden. Zerschellte auf dem glattpolierten Holz...

„Nein!..." Seine Stimme klang heiser. Er stürzte auf die Knie, schob fiebrig die Scherben beiseite und versuchte verzweifelt, Reste der klebrigen Flüssigkeit mit bloßen Händen aufzunehmen. Es funktionierte nicht. Der Trank entglitt seinen Fingern. „Nein! Verdammt!"

Remus du bist ein solcher Idiot, schalt er sich selbst, als er hastig auf die Füße kam und sich wild in seinem Zimmer umsah. Aber er wusste, dass er vergeblich suchte. Es gab kein weiteres Fläschchen. Es hatte immer nur diese drei gegeben. Nicht mehr. Und das dritte lag zerschmettert auf dem Boden, während der Trank sich langsam in das dunkle Holz sog.

Remus Lupin bemerkte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Es war nicht das übliche Gefühl, dass sich immer dann einstellte, wenn die Verwandlung kurz bevor stand, nein, dies hier war echte, nackte Panik. Was sollte er tun? Dumbledore? Nein, er konnte ihm nicht helfen und vor allen Dingen konnte er dieses Zimmer in seinem Zustand nicht verlassen.

Er fuhr herum, riss eine der untersten Schubladen seiner Kommode auf und fand, was er suchte. Flohpulver. Er benötigte zwei qualvolle Minuten um im Kamin nach Muggelart ein Feuer zu entfachen, denn seinen Zauberstab hatte er schließlich nicht und in diesem Moment verfluchte er sich dafür. Hätte er seinen Zauberstab gehabt, so hätte er das Malheur ungeschehen machen können..und er hätte ein Feuer innerhalb weniger Sekunden entzünden können. Verdammt!! Es nutzte nichts, wenn er Dumbledore kontaktierte. Er wusste, dass der alte Zauberer seinen Zauberstab mit einem Spruch belegt hatte, der bewirkte, dass niemand ihn vor Monduntergang benutzen konnte. Eine Vorsichtmaßnahme für was immer auch geschehen mochte, der sich in diesem Moment als ein wahrer Fluch herausstellte.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit.

Er wartete, bis die Flammen hoch genug schlugen, dann warf er eine handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen, wartete bis diese sich smaragdgrün färbten, steckte seinen Kopf in den Kamin und sagte deutlich: „Quartier von Severus Snape. Hogwarts."

Er schloss die Augen, als sich alles um seinen Kopf zu drehen begann und als er sie wieder öffnete sah er einen großen düsteren Wohnraum vor sich. Snapes Quartier. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass niemand da war.

„Severus?" rief er laut und wartete. Qualvolle Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und Snape betrat den Raum, sah sich suchend um, ehe sein Blick auf die Flammen in seinem Kamin fiel, aus denen ihm der Kopf von Remus Lupin entgegensah.

„Gott sei Dank, Severus."

„Lupin." In Snapes Stimme lag der übliche Spott. „Bitte sag mir, dass du mich nicht wegen irgendeinem Unsinn davon abgehalten hast, die Aufsätze der Sechstklässler zu korrigieren. Diese Freude wollte ich mir ungern entgehen lassen."

„Hast du noch Vorräte von dem Wolfsbanntrank?"fragte Remus eilig, ohne auf den bissigen Kommentar einzugehen.

In Snapes Augen flackerte es auf. „Nein, Lupin. Ich habe dir gesagt, ich habe nicht mehr."

„Ich habe die letzte Flasche verschüttet, Severus."

„Du bist so dumm, Lupin, dass du..."

„Hör auf damit Severus. Sag mir, was du tun kannst!"

„Tun? Ich hab nichts mehr von dem Trank."

„Vielleicht sonst irgendetwas? Verdammt Severus, es tut mir leid, aber viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht mehr."

Snape seufzte. „Und wieder einmal müssen andere unter der Dummheit eines Gryffindor leiden, Lupin."sagte er abfällig und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Neville Longbottom auf der Stelle versteinert hätte. „Ich habe einen starken Schlaftrank aufgesetzt, der in dieser Minute fertig sein dürfte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das auf einen Werwolf wirkt..."

„Versuchen wir´s, Severus. Ich kann hier nicht weg, das wäre zu gefährlich."

„Schön" giftete Snape. „Und ich gehe nicht in die Nähe einer Bestie, davon habe ich für mein Leben genug Lupin."

„Noch ist es nicht soweit. Wenn du zu einem anderen Kamin...und dann..."

„Ich werde sehn, was ich tun kann."erwiderte Snape bissig und war bereits im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Danke."rief Remus ihm nach ehe Snape die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallte. Dann zog er seinen Kopf zurück.

Wieder derselbe Schwindel wie zuvor, als er die Flohverbindung hergestellt hatte, aber diesmal war das Gefühl ungleich schlimmer. Als sich Remus Lupin wieder vollständig in seinem eigenen Zimmer wiederfand, musste er die Augen schließen, doch selbst das kämpfte das lästige Schwindelgefühl nicht nieder, dass in diesem Moment von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er war nicht in der Lage, zu seinem Bett oder auch nur zum nächsten Stuhl hinüber zu wanken, sondern fiel noch vor dem Kamin, in dem das Feuer unterdessen wieder seine gewöhnliche Farbe angenommen hatte, auf die Knie und stöhnte gequält auf als ein schneidender Schmerz durch seine rechte Körperhälfte schoss. Sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst und so konnte er gerade noch verhindern, nicht vollständig zu Boden zu gehen, sondern kauerte stattdessen auf Händen und Knien wie ein hilfloses Kind, während ihm erneut der Schweiß ausbrach und er mit eindeutig größerer Kraftanstrengung als er es für aufbringbar gehalten hatte, den Kopf hob und zum Fenster hinsah. Die Sonne war beinahe hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Die Minuten verrannen ihm zwischen den Fingern und er hatte den Eindruck die Zeit rase dahin. Schließlich hatte der Schwindel und der Schmerz wieder nachgelassen und es war ihm gelungen, sich in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position zu zwingen, so dass er sich erschöpft gegen die nächste Wand hatte sinken lassen. Unglücklicherweise war dies genau die Wand, von der aus er den besten Blick hinüber zum Fenster hatte...so dass er der Zeit förmlich dabei zusehen konnte, wie sie ihm zwischen den Fingern zerrann. Die Sonne ging unter.

„Lupin!"

Snape, ohne Zweifel. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber in diesem Moment war er froh seine Stimme zu hören. Die Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters klang sarkastisch wie eh und je doch diesmal verbarg sich mehr dahinter. Remus Sinne waren so geschärft, dass er die Angst des Mannes vor der Tür beinahe riechen konnte.

„Ich bin hier Severus."brachte er mühsam hervor und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Sein Körper protestierte mit nicht zu unterschätzenden Schmerzen und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Stimme klang heiser aber fest.

„Hast du den Trank?"

„Im Gegensatz zu manch Anderem ist auf mich Verlass."hörte er Snape nahe der Tür sagen.

„Warte ich...ich öffne die Tür. Reich ihn durch."

„Einen Teufel werde ich tun."Snapes Stimme troff beinahe vor Wut. „Ich öffne die Tür. Sieh zu, dass du dich unter Kontrolle hältst. Ich habe wenig Interesse an einer weiteren Begegnung mit einem Werwolf."

Remus seufzte. „Ich gehe zum anderen Ende des Raumes. Öffne einfach dich Tür und stell das Fläschchen auf den Boden. Ich..."

Er unterbrach sich mitten in der Bewegung als er spürte, wie ein beinahe elektrisches Kribbeln durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Nackenhaare sich einzeln aufrichteten und überflüssigerweise wandte er den Kopf, nur um zu sehen, dass der Mond in diesem Moment über dem Horizont erschien.

Snape hatte vor der Tür gezögert...zu lange gezögert. Remus konnte das Rascheln seines schwarzen Umhangs hören, als der Mann seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang zog, er konnte hören, wie der Pulsschlag des Mannes vor der Tür stieg, als er den Zauberstab auf die Tür deutete.

„Aloho..."

„NEIN!!"

Dieses eine Wort kostete Remus beinahe mehr Kraft als er aufbringen konnte, doch es tat seine Wirkung. Snape sprach das Wort nicht aus, dass die Tür zu seinem Zimmer entriegelt hätte, und er konnte hören, wie dieser vor der Tür in einem Mischung aus Wut und Angst die Luft einsog und einige Schritte von der Tür beiseite trat.

„Geh, Severus! Es ist zu spät!!"

Die letzten Worte, die er hervorbrachte hatten kaum noch etwas Menschliches an sich und sie waren die letzten, die er hervorbringen konnte ehe der altbekannte Schmerz wie das Raubtier, dass er in wenigen Momenten selbst sein würde, über ihn herfiel.

All die Jahre hatte er den Wolfsbanntrank angewendet; vielleicht war das Gefühl seines erlöschenden Verstandes, der im gleichen Moment von dem des Werwolfs ersetzt wurde, deswegen besonders schlimm. Der letzten klaren Gedanke den er fassen konnte, war das Wissen, dass er, solange er diesen Raum nicht verlassen konnte, niemandem gefährlich werden würde. Hätte er mehr als eine der Wolfsbanntrankeinheiten verschüttet, wäre ihm eine leichte Tür wie diese kein Hindernis gewesen.

Doch so blieb Remus Lupin ein Wolf...ein Wolf der nicht allein von dem unstillbaren Blutdurst eines Werwolfes getrieben wurde, welcher unter der Wirkung des unvollständig eingenommenen Trankes zurückgedrängt war, aber dennoch ein Tier, ein Wolf. Ein Wolf, der nicht wusste, wer er in Wirklichkeit war.

Rastlos lief der große graue Wolf durch das Zimmer, in dem er gefangen war und stieß ein lautes Jaulen aus, als er den Vollmond erblickte. Seine Ohren zuckten kurz, als er auf der anderen Seite rasche sich entfernende Schritte vernahm. Sein Geruchs-und Gehörsinn sagten ihm, dass dies die Schritte eines Mannes waren...und dieser Mann hatte Angst.

Der Wolf durchmaß einige Minuten lang mit ausgreifenden Schritten den Raum, dann ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder, den großen Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten gebettet. Ein wildes Tier, wenn auch nicht von derselben Mordlust getrieben, die er verspürt hätte, wenn der Mann, der er einmal gewesen war, noch weniger des Trankes genommen hätte. Aber die Erinnerung an diesen Mann verblasste wie eine alte Erinnerung...verblasste...verschwand..


	16. Mondwolf

Hallo ihr alle! 

Tut mir leid, dass ich euch so wahnsinnig lang hab warten lassen, ich hatte in letzter Zeit einfach viel um die Ohren und wenn, dann wollte ich, dass das was ich schreibe auch einigermaßen was wird :lach: Hoffe, ihr habt auch weiterhin euren Spaß daran :-)

Lasst mir ne review da, okay?

Kapitel 16 

Mondwolf

„Sagt mal, hat irgenwer von euch Remus überhaupt heute schon gesehen?"

Es war kurz nach acht Uhr und Emily, die nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Irrwicht nicht in ihr Zimmer zurück gegangen, sondern bei den Freunden geblieben war, legte ihr Kartendeck auf den Tisch und sah Hermine an.

„Du hast schon wieder gewonnen" murrte Ron und schob ihr unwillig seinen letzten Schokofrosch zu. Emily hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm das ganz gut passte, denn zumindest bewahrte ihn das vor einer Antwort und auch Harry schien plötzlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein. „Ich misch die Karten" sagte er und griff nach dem Stapel, so dass Hermine nun diejenige war, die Emilys Frage beantworten musste.

„Nein." sagte sie und Emily hatte das seltsame Gefühl, hinter diesem Nein verberge sich mehr als das Mädchen zugeben wollte. „Ich glaub, es geht ihm nicht gut. Das passiert hin und wieder, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass es ihm bald wieder besser geht."

Emily runzelte kurz die Stirn und nickte dann langsam. Die Sache wurde wirklich immer seltsamer. Warum wurde sie nur das Gefühl nicht los, dass jeder in diesem Haus sich um etwas zu drücken versuchte? Egal, wen sie fragte, sie bekam nur Antworten die im Grunde gar nichts besagten und das machte sie aus zwei Gründen unruhig: Entweder ging es Remus wirklich schlecht, so wie alle hier behaupteten und das wäre möglich, nach dem zu urteilen, wie er in den letzten Tagen ausgesehen hatte, oder aber er ging ihr tatsächlich aus dem Weg- wohl ein gemeiner kleiner Rest der Angst, der nach ihrem Zusammenstoss mit dem Irrwicht nichtsdestotrotz geblieben war. Sie musste herausfinden, was da los war.

„Ich glaube ich geh dann auch mal rüber" sagte sie. „Ich wollte noch ein bisschen lesen und müde bin ich auch" Sie streckte sich und gähnte um ihren Worten Glaubwürdigkeit zu verleihen. Dann bemerkte sie Rons Stirnrunzeln. „Jetzt schon? Es ist nicht mal halb neun."

„Äh...naja, ich..." Sie sah sich um und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede um ihre Worte glaubhaft klingen zu lassen. „...ich.." Verdammt. Wenn sie jetzt nicht von hier fortkam, würde sich keine Gelegenheit mehr ergeben, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Vollmond. „Ach wisst ihr ich...bei Vollmond bin ich immer...müde...keine Ahnung wieso aber, naja. Gute Nacht ihr drei. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Rons Stirnrunzeln war einem Ausdruck gewichen der nur noch als eine Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung beschrieben werden könnte, aber Hermine, die das bemerkte, verdrehte nur kurz die Augen in seine Richtung, lächelte Emily dann kurz zu und sagte. „Ist gut. Dann schlaf gut. Bis morgen."

Emily nickte kurz, dann stand sie auf und verließ das Zimmer. Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Sobald diese ins Schloss gefallen war, hörte sie eine aufgeregte Stimme und presste unwillkürlich das Ohr gegen das dunkle Holz. Hatten wir so was nicht schon mal Emy, diese elende Lauscherei hat dir bisher nur Schwierigkeiten gemacht, flüsterte es irgendwo in ihrem Kopf... Die Stimme gehörte Ron, aber sehr zu ihrem Bedauern (oder Glück?) hörte sie kaum etwas von der Unterhaltung, die sich dort gerade anzubahnen begann...Rons Stimme klang leicht überdreht.

„Habt ihr gehört was sie gesagt hat?" Die Stimme des Jungen überschlug sich beinahe. „Der Mond..?"

„Ach halt die Klappe Ron" fuhr Hermine ihn an „Red keinen Unsinn, sie ist nur müde und egal was du denkst, du weißt, dass das unmöglich ist, ich mein, sieh doch mal nach draußen..."

Worüber redeten die? Sie lauschte, aber das Gespräch war abgebrochen. „Los komm, Ron." hörte sie Harry in diesem Moment sagen und beeilte sich, das Ohr von der Tür zu nehmen und rasch in ihr eigenes Zimmer hinüber zu huschen. Es war mehr als genug, wenn Remus sie ständig beim Herumschnüffeln erwischte.

Sie schloss hinter sich leise die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Sah aus dem Fenster. Was sie gerade gesagt hatte, war nicht einmal gelogen gewesen. Es war eine idiotische Ausrede gewesen, sicher, aber Emily gehörte tatsächlich zu jenen Menschen, die an Voll-oder Neumond oft nicht schlafen konnten, oder müde waren. Mondsüchtig, hatte das eine der Betreuerinnen im Kinderheim damals genannt, als sie Emily eines Nachts dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie schlafwandelnd durch die Korridore gelaufen war; eine weitere Eigenart also, die sie von anderen unterschied, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Die Luft im Raum war stickig und so trat sie zunächst auf das Fenster zu, öffnete es und ließ sich einen Moment lang die kalte Nachtluft durchs Haar wehen. Es war schon vollkommen dunkel und der Himmel war sternenklar. Emily lehnte den Kopf in den Nacken und dachte nach – vor allem darüber, ob sie es wagen konnte, sich unbemerkt auf die Suche nach Remus zu machen. Als Straßenkind hatte sie ein gewisses Talent dafür besessen ungesehen umher zu schleichen – ein Talent, das bei Remus offensichtlich seine Wirkung verlor, ohne dass sie wusste warum, aber sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie, wenn sie nur wollte, das ganze Haus erkunden konnte, ohne das jemand etwas merkte.

Die Ellbogen aufgestützt lehnte sie im Rahmen des Fensters und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. Ja, so würde sie es machen...Plötzlich ließ sie etwas zusammenfahren. Zunächst wusste sie nicht, was es war, aber dann identifizierte sie das Geräusch: ein langgezogenes Heulen, wie das eines großen Hundes oder...eines Wolfes?

Ihr Herz begann schlagartig zu rasen, doch sie zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen. Stell dich nicht so an Emy, jetzt bist du grad ein paar Tage hier und wirst schon schreckhaft. Sie hatte in ihren Jahren auf der Straße häufig des Nachts Hundegeheul gehört...aber so? Auch als das Heulen verstummt war, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es in ihrem Kopf nachhallte. Sie konnte nicht genau lokalisieren, woher es gekommen war, aber es konnte nicht weit entfernt gewesen sein und sie ertappte sich dabei, ins Dunkel hinunter zu starren und den Boden, das Dickicht und den Rasen im Garten unter sich nach einem entsprechenden Schatten abzusuchen. Sie merkte, dass ihre Nackenhaare sich aufgerichtet hatten und registrierte erst Momente später, dass dies nicht aus Angst geschehen war sondern allein aus dem Grund, weil ihr dieses Heulen durch Mark und Bein gegangen war. Es hatte so traurig geklungen, dachte sie und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über diese seltsamen Gedanken. So traurig und verzweifelt, der gepeinigte Schrei einer verlorenen Seele...Doch die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die für gewöhnlich dafür zuständig war, solche Gedanken sofort mit einem „Das ist Unsinn, Emy" zu quittieren, schwieg, und langsam griff Emily nach dem Fensterrahmen und schloss ihn, sperrte die kalte Nachtluft aus, schloss sich ein, da sie bemerkte, dass sie sich vor ihren eigenen Gedanken zu fürchten begonnen hatte.

Aber selbst nachdem sie das Fenster geschlossen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass die Nachtluft sich nicht aussperren lassen wollte. Beharrlich schien sie sich in den Winkeln und Ecken des Raumes festgesetzt zu haben. Emily fröstelte. Sie rieb die Handflächen zusammen, doch auch das vertrieb die Kälte nicht. Hätte sie doch nur das Fenster nicht geöffnet.

Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, warum sie sich überhaupt von den anderen verabschiedet hatte. Sie lauschte kurz und stellte erleichtert fest, dass nebenan alles ruhig war. Scheinbar waren die Jungs mittlerweile ebenfalls aufgebrochen. Sie wartete eine weitere Minute und trat dann aus dem Zimmer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es noch nicht allzu spät war. Kurz vor neun, vielleicht würde niemand seltsame Fragen stellen oder sich wundern, wenn sie um diese Zeit noch durchs Haus strolchte. Sie würde sich schnell eine Ausrede einfallen lassen können... solche Dinge hatte sie schon vor Jahren gelernt und nun beherrschte sie sie beinahe zur Perfektion – ebenso wie lautloses Fortbewegen.

Emily wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, wo Remus Zimmer war, aber sie wusste, dass es zwei Stockwerke über dem war, in dem sie sich befand, und dazu, dass es am anderen Ende des Korridors im Westflügel lag. Das würde sich schon finden lassen dachte sie, als sie die Treppen hinaufstieg. Sie wusste dass sie nicht eher würde schlafen können, bis sie mit Remus gesprochen hatte. Nicht eher, bis sie geklärt hatte, ob er ihr aus dem Weg ging. Im Grunde ahnte sie, dass sie ihm mit diesen Gedanken unrecht tat – selbst wenn sie ihm erst vor so wenigen Tagen zum ersten Mal begegnet war hielt sie sich doch für eine recht passable Menschenkennerin; sie war niemand der leicht Vertrauen schenkte, aber bei Remus hatte sie das beinahe ohne zu Zögern getan. Nein, wenn er sich den ganzen Tag über nicht hatte blicken lassen konnte das nur bedeuten, dass es ihm wirklich nicht allzu gut ging. Armer Kerl und das am Abend vor Weihnachten. Das mindeste was sie für ihren neugewonnenen Freund tun konnte war, sich zu erkundigen, wie es ihm ging.

Als sie ein Stockwerk nach oben gestiegen war, hörte sie plötzlich Schritte, die rasch näher kamen. Aus einem nicht genauer zu bezeichnenden Grund befiel sie Panik, hektisch sah sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um und verbarg sich hinter einer überdimensionalen leicht rostigen Rüstung eines buckligen Ritters, der an der dem Treppengeländer abgewandten Seite der Galerie stand und wie ein Wächter den dunklen Flur zu überblicken schien. Sie drückte sich an die Wand und hielt den Atem an. Die Schritte kamen näher und einen Wimpernschlag später liefen zwei Gestalten an ihr vorbei. Sie konnte rote Haarschöpfe erkennen – die Zwillinge!

Instinktiv drückte sich Emily noch dichter in ihr Versteck- glücklicherweise hielt der rostige Ritter ein überdimensionales Schild in der Hand und vielleicht tat auch ihre Gabe, sich besser als andere vor anderen verbergen zu können ihren Teil dazu. Sie wusste nicht einmal, warum sie sich versteckte, schließlich waren es nur die Zwillinge und die würde sie bestimmt nicht verpfeifen- dennoch, irgendetwas sagte ihr dass es besser sein würde, wenn sie sich still verhielt, blieb wo sie war und einfach abwartete was geschah...im nächsten Moment wagte sie kaum mehr zu atmen.

Die Zwillinge waren auf der Höhe der Statue stehen geblieben und sahen sich hastig um.

„Los, dahinter!" zischte einer der Jungen aufgeregt – war es Fred? Oder George?-, ergriff seinen Bruder leicht am Arm und drängte sich dann HINTER DIESELBE RÜSTUNG HINTER DER AUCH EMILY KAUERTE! Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herzschlag müsse aussetzen, zu ihrem Glück war die Statue so massig, dass die beiden, die auf der anderen Seite hockten, (der Ritter stand auf einem massigen Sockel, das Schild hinter dem Emily kauerte bildete ein versteck das für genau diese Situation geschaffen schien, so seltsam das auch war) sie nicht bemerkten. Aber ihr Flüstern konnte sie hören.

„Mann, das war haarscharf." flüsterte einer der beiden und gluckste leise.

„Glaubst du, der hat uns gesehn?"

„Nö- die alte Fledermaus ist so blind, dem hätten wir vor die Nase springen können, ohne das er uns gesehen hätte."

Beide lachten leise.

Emily konnte hören, wie die Umhänge der beiden leise raschelten, dann hörte sie ein leises Geräusch, so als würden eine Hand voll Glaskugeln oder ähnliches aneinander klackern.

„Die Dinger sind echt klasse. Die sollten wir auf jeden Fall in unser Sortiment aufnehmen." flüsterte der von den beiden, der Emily am nächsten war.

„Allerdings." wisperte sein Bruder zurück. „Ohne diese Dinger säßen wir jetzt richtig in der Tinte.

Wovon redeten die beiden da nur? Emily bemerkte, dass sie alle Willenskraft aufbringen musste, um nicht näher an den Schild heranzurutschen um den beiden genauer zuzuhören. Sie bewegte sich leise, schrak dann aber zusammen als einer der beiden, nachdem sie einige Momente beide geschwiegen hatten, wieder zu reden begann.

„Wo wollte Snape eigentlich hin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sah aus als hätt er's eilig." Wieder ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

„Er kam aus der Richtung von Lupins Zimmer. Sicher hat er..."

„Denk ich auch. Er kam direkt die Seitentreppe runter. Hätten wir ihn nicht durch die Decke kommen sehn..wirklich Klasse Fred." Darauf folgte wieder das leise Klackern.

„Ich glaub die Luft ist rein. Los."

Wie lautlose Schatten huschten die Zwillinge hinter ihrem Versteck hervor; als einer der beiden sich aufrichtete rollte etwas auf den Boden das ein helles Geräusch von sich gab, als habe der Junge eine Murmel fallen lassen, aber das Geräusch mit dem der Gegenstand aufprallte war so leise, dass die Zwillinge es nicht einmal wahrnamen- Emily schon.

Sie blieb noch etwa 20 Herzschläge bewegungslos hinter dem Schild des rostigen Ritters sitzen, nachdem die Rotschöpfe die Treppe hinunter verschwunden waren und sie keine Geräusche mehr wahrnahm. Dann krabbelte sie vorsichtig wieder zurück auf den Korridor und richtete sich auf. Alles war wieder ruhig, doch die Unruhe, die Emily zuvor bereits verspürt hatte, blieb. Einen Moment lang stand sie unschlüssig da und als sie sich gerade auf den Weg machen wollte um ein Stockwerk höher zu klettern fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich um.

An der dem Geländer abgewandten Seite der Galerie, der Seite, an der auch der rostige Ritter stand befanden sich auf der gesamten Länge des Korridors große Fenster. In verzierte Rahmen gefasst, mit Glasscheiben die kunstvoll in die komplizierten Muster eingelassen waren (sie vermutete dass es eine Art Familienwappen sein könnte), ließen diese Fenster in diesem Moment das Mondlicht herein. Der Vollmond malte einen langen silbernen Streifen auf den roten Samtteppich, ging quer über die gesamte Breite des Korridors, streifte das Linke Ohr des rostigen Ritters und... beleuchtete ein kleines rundes Ding, das etwa einen Meter von der Statue weggerollt und dort liegen geblieben war, als einer der Jungs es hatte fallen lassen.

Emily runzelte die Stirn, ging langsam auf die am Boden liegende Kugel zu und ging davor in die Hocke. Es war tatsächlich eine Kugel, klein und bleich wirkte sie im Mondenlicht und tatsächlich war sie kaum größer als ein gewöhnlicher Augapfel. Neugierig nahm Emily ihn in die Hand um ihn näher zu betrachten und schrak zurück, als der kleine seltsame Ball zu buntem Leben erwachte, als sie ihn in die Hand genommen hatte. Zunächst war sie erschrocken, dann sah sie dem Farbenspiel fasziniert zu, das da vor sich ging. Der kleine Ball machte dabei kein Geräusch, doch Emily beobachtete, wie kleine Lichtblitze über seine Oberfläche rutschten, blau, rot, gelb und grün, einige blitzten auf wie Bilder, die man nur ganz kurz sehen konnte, dann beruhigte sich das Farbenspiel langsam und der Ball nahm einen satten Blauton an. Enttäuscht dass das Schauspiel schon zuende war wollte Emily das seltsame Ding in ihre Hosentasche gleiten lassen, als sie bemerkte dass goldene Buchstaben darauf erschienen. Die Lettern waren seltsam klar, ein Wort nach dem anderen erschien auf der Oberfläche der kleinen Zauberkugel, so dass sie das Ding nicht einmal näher an ihre Augen halten musste um zu lesen was da stand. Nach und nach erzeugte Wort für Wort einen Sinn.

Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze....präsentiert....stolz:

Das....magische...Auge....

Einen Moment lang verblasste die Schrift, der Ball färbte sich grün, dann erschienen neue Buchstaben, die einen kleinen Reim formten.

Verborgne Dinge zeig ich dir

Die hinter der verschlossnen Tür

Und Fenstern Mauern, Wand aus Stein

Für Augen mögen verborgen sein.

Drum halt mich hoch und halt mich still

All dieses ich dir zeigen will

Wo immer du nicht kannst es sehn

Was du willst sehen und verstehn

Und wo es hinter Wand und Tür

Verborgen werden soll von dir.

So halt mich flink an Wand und Tür

Und was dahinter, zeig ich dir!

Die Buchstaben erloschen und erschienen ein drittes Mal..

Soll ich dir zeigen was du willst sehn

Musst diesen Zauber du verstehn

So halt mich hin wo ich soll zeigen

Und sprich dies Worte das mir eigen:

REPERIO!!

Dann war der Zauber vorbei und Emily starrte verwirrt noch einen weiteren Moment auf die seltsame kleine Kugel, selbst nachdem das Licht erloschen war. Dann steckte sie sie in die Hosentasche und nahm sich vor, sobald sie wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, auszuprobieren was man mit diesem komischen Ding anstellen konnte. Aber zuerst...Remus.

Leise ging sie weiter, erreichte schnell das nächste Stockwerk und wandte sich nach rechts Richtung Westen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung nach welchem Zimmer genau sie suchte und sie konnte wohl kaum erwarten, dass es hier Namensschilder an den Türen gab. Sie glaubte sich daran erinnern zu können das irgendjemand einmal davon gesprochen hatte, Remus´ Zimmer sei eines der hinteren, aber sicher war sie sich da nicht.

Der Korridor war breit, sicher drei Meter oder mehr. Sie kam sich seltsam allein vor, als sie Stück für Stück weiterging. Was wollte sie Remus eigentlich sagen? fragte sie sich selbst und kam zu der Antwort: nichts. Mach dich nicht verrückt Emily, alles was du willst ist nachsehen ob es ihm gut geht. Sie hatte das Ende des Korridors beinahe erreicht. Wo könnte sein Zimmer sein? Sollte sie einfach irgendwo anklopfen, um zu fragen? Oder...

Ein Geräusch kam so plötzlich von links, dass sie erschrocken einen Meter zur Seite sprang und einen kleinen Schrei, der ihr auf den Lippen lag gerade noch unterdrücken konnte. Sie fuhr herum und starrte auf eine der Türen, denn von da war das Geräusch gekommen. Ein Geräusch, als habe sich etwas gegen die Tür geworfen, etwas starkes. Sie merkte wie ihr Herz jagte, sie stand da wie das berühmte Reh, dass sich im Scheinwerferlicht eines heranrasenden Wagens nicht zu rühren wagt..und atmete dann auf. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht. Emily starrte einfach nur die Tür an, aber zunächst blieb alles still. Einem inneren Impuls folgend ging sie dann aber langsam auf die Tür zu. Wenn das Remus´ Zimmer war...vielleicht war ihm übel geworden. Vielleicht hatte er versucht, aufzustehen und war hingefallen, gegen die Tür. Ein absurder Gedanke, dachte sie, aber es war immerhin möglich. Es hatte geklungen als habe sich etwas schweres gegen die Tür geworfen... oder als sei etwas Schweres dagegen gefallen. Sie lauschte einen weiteren Moment. Nichts. Dann hob sie langsam ihre rechte Hand und klopfte an das schwere Holz.

„Remus?"

Sie glaubte, das Geräusch ihres eigenen Klopfens innerhalb und außerhalb des Raumes nachhallen zu hören, aber das war wahrscheinlich nur eine Illusion die ihre überreizten Nerven ihr vorgaukelten, da ihr Klopfen das einzige Geräusch war, dass die Stille des Korridors durchbrach und das vielleicht gerade deswegen besonders laut gewirkt hatte.

Von innen kam nichts. Sie klopfte nicht noch einmal, wiederholte aber ihre Frage.

„Remus? Bist du da drin?... Remus, geht es dir gut?"

Plötzlich wurde die Stille erneut durchbrochen. Etwas scharrte an der Tür, Emily trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und starrte auf den Boden, wo die Tür einen kleinen Spalt zum Boden aufwies. Das Scharren wiederholte sich, ein Scharren wie von...Krallen. Sie wollte gerade wieder ihrer Neugier nachgeben als sich ein tiefes Grollen zu den Scharrgeräuschen gesellte. Ein Grollen, dass Emily an ein wildes Tier, am ehesten aber an einen Wolf erinnerte und doch so anders war, tiefer, unnatürlicher, so als sei es beinahe etwas, das durch eine menschliche Kehle dringe, aber von einer seltsamen und nicht klar zu fassenden tierischen Wildheit beseelt war.

Kratzen, Grollen....und dann ein Winseln gefolgt von einem leisen aber dennoch markerschütternden und langanhaltenden Jaulen, dass Emily einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand zurückweichen ließ. Ihr Herz raste und alle Instinkte befahlen ihr, wegzulaufen...doch sie tat es nicht. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Neugier, sie hasste sich dafür, aber in diesem Moment glitt ihre rechte hand in ihre Hosentasche um die kleine Kugel herauszubefördern, die einer der Zwillinge wenige Minuten zuvor verloren hatte. Mit einer Klarheit und Unerschrockenheit, die sie selbst überraschte, vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Grollen von Zeit zu Zeit wiederkehrte und was immer auch hinter dieser Tür verborgen war weiterhin fieberhaft zu versuchen schien die schwere Tür mit Kratzspuren zu ruinieren, drehte sie die kleine Kugel einen Moment in der Hand und erinnerte sich an das letzte Wort, das das kleine Ding ihr gezeigt hatte. Sie hatte eine Ahnung wie dieses Ding funktionieren könnte, wenn sie alles richtig verstand, konnte man mit dieser kleinen Kugel durch Wände sehen...

Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich kaum beruhigt, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich seltsam ruhig. Was hatten diese Verrückten hier im Haus versteckt? Waren die wahnsinnig, irgendeine Bestie hier zu verstecken? dachte sie. Sie sollte schleunigst hier abhauen und sie nahm sich fest vor, Remus, wenn sie ihm das nächste Mal begegnete (denn nach diesem Vorfall verspürte sie wenig Lust, die Suche nach ihm fortzusetzen...nicht weil sie es aufgegeben hätte oder weil es ihr egal war, was mit ihm war, sondern einfach weil sie verdammt noch mal so schnell wie nur irgend möglich von hier weg wollte!!) danach fragen. Wenn Remus´ Zimmer auf diesen Korridor, ja sogar in dieser Ecke des Korridors lag, wie konnte er Tür an Tür mit irgendeiner Bestie leben? Er musste etwas davon wissen und sie würde ihn danach fragen!

Aber zunächst würde sie sich dieses Biest selbst ansehen. Sie hörte nicht mehr auf die kleine ängstliche Stimme in ihrem Inneren, die Neugierde hatte eindeutig die Oberhand über ihre Angst gewonnen. Sie hielt die Kugel hoch und registrierte nebenbei, dass das Kratzen und Winseln aufgehört hatte. Sie konnte einige dumpfe Tapser wie von schweren Pfoten vernehmen, scheinbar entfernte sich was auch immer in diesem Raum war, von der Tür und sie bemerkte wie ihre Fingerbewegungen fahrig wurden. Sie befürchtete, das Tier hinter der Tür würde aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden sein, ehe sie...

„Reperio!" sagte sie leise und drückte im selben Atemzug die kleine Kugel mitten gegen die schwere Tür. Einen Herzschlag lang geschah nichts und sie glaubte schon, sie habe den Zauber nicht zuwege gebracht, dann aber begann die Kugel dich vor dem Holz in der Luft zu schweben, um sie her breitete sich ein Kreis von waberndem bunten Licht aus, die kleine Kugel blieb im Zentrum schweben. Als der Lichtkreis etwa einen Durchmesser von 20cm besaß hörte er auf, sich auszuweiten, das wabernde Farbenspiel verblasste und....die Tür wurde durchsichtig!!!

Emily hielt den Atem an und trat ungläubig nah an die Tür heran, griff mit der rechten hand and die Tür, doch sie war noch da, die Stelle die von dem Lichtkreis bedeckt gewesen waren waren einfach nur durchsichtig wie Glas geworden, aber sie fühlte das Holz unter ihren Fingern.

Der Raum, in den sie blickte, lag im Zwielicht da, so dass sie nur die Umrisse der einzelnen Möbel und Gegenstände erkennen konnte und selbst diese nicht einmal allzu klar, ausgenommen der Dinge, die im Schein des Vollmondes dastanden oder- lagen. Rechter Hand sah sie ein einfaches Bett, die Laken unordentlich als habe sich jemand rastlos daraufgeworfen um nach wenigen vergeblichen Versuchen, Schlaf zu finden, wieder aufzuspringen. Vor dem Bett stand ein Stuhl.

Das Fenster befand sich von ihr aus gesehen auf der linken Seite. Es war weniger kunstvoll verziert als einige der Fenster die sie im Hauptkorridor eine Etage tiefer gesehen hatte, dieses bestand aus zwei Fensterflügeln, an den Seiten mit leichten Gardinen begangen durch die das Mondlicht ungehindert hineinschien. Die schweren Vorhänge darüber waren nicht zugezogen. Seitlich dem Fenster befand sich ein schwerer Schreibtisch, im ganzen Raum verteilt befanden sich mehrere Regale, schwere Regale, mit Bücher und einer Unzahl seltsamer Dinge vollgestopft.

In ihrer Überraschung, einen solchen Raum vor sich zu sehen (sie hatte es einfach nicht erwartet, denn wer versteckte eine Bestie in einem normal möblierten Raum? Das war noch verrückter, als es überhaupt schon war, so etwas zu tun) hatte sie das, was sie hatte sehen wollen, zunächst nicht einmal bemerkt. Erst als das Wesen sich bewegte und das Mondlicht durch sein Fell fuhr bemerkte sie es...

Ein großer grauer Wolf hatte sich vor dem Fenster zusammengerollt. Ein leichtes Zittern lief über seinen Körper, was dem ganzen Anblick eine seltsame Rastlosigkeit verlieh. Das Tier war größer als ein gewöhnlicher Wolf, wirkte aber auf eine ungewohnte Art und Weise beinahe majestätisch...und doch so fremd. Das Tier war zweifellos jenes, das zuvor an der Tür gescharrt und so unheimlich geknurrt und gewinselt hatte, jetzt jedoch lag es von dem beständigen Zittern abgesehen still in der Mitte des Raumes, im Mondlicht konnte Emily die Krallen an den Läufen deutlich sehen, sie waren messerscharf. Die Kreatur wirkte unendlich furchteinflößend... ein Wolf, aber zugleich ein Wesen das einem schlimmen Alptraum entsprungen sein könnte. Emily hatte zumindest nun geglaubt, dass sie fortlaufen würde, erst dann wieder anhalten würde, wenn sie die Tür ihres eigenen Zimmers fest verschlossen hatte. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie trat noch näher an die Tür heran ... und stolperte leicht. Ihr rechter Fuß glitt zur Seite, - offensichtlich war sie über eine Falte des schweren roten Teppichs gestolpert- und sie musste sich ruckartig an der Tür festhalten, um nicht zu straucheln.

Ruckartig hob das auf dem Boden liegende wolfähnliche Geschöpf seinen Kopf. Obwohl Emily bereits ahnte, dass der Zauber des magischen Auges nur einseitig wirkte, das Biest sie also nicht sehen konnte, ging ihr der Blick, der sie traf, ein Blick aus stechenden gelben Augen die eindeutig nicht die eines Wolfes waren, durch Mark und Bein. Zunächst glaubte sie, es sei nur der Schrecken, der ihr in die Glieder gefahren war, dann aber bemerkte sie, dass es der Blick selbst war. In diesen Augen lag nicht allein ein animalischer Instinkt, nicht allein der Verstand eines Raubtieres, eines eingesperrten Raubtieres...sondern mehr. Und plötzlich wusste sie....

„Was tust du hier, Emily? Du solltest nicht hier sein."

Sie fuhr nur leicht zusammen, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte, nahm nur durch einen Nebel wahr, wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, als sie sich umwandte sah sie kaum das Gesicht von Dumbledore dem alten Zauberer sondern sie sah sich selbst in einer Reihe Kinder, die mit Taschenlampen auf dem Boden des Schlafsaales im Waisenhaus saßen. Sie hörte kaum die Worte des alten Zauberers, sondern die Worte von Susie McMillan, einem Mädchen aus dem Waisenhaus, das sich eine Taschenlampe unter das kleine Gesichtchen hielt vor vielen Jahren und das in piepsiger Stimme die schaurige Geschichte des Werwolfs von Tacker´s Mill erzählte....


End file.
